The Love of a Fae
by BrittanyMariie
Summary: After Sarah leaves the labyrinth, she hasn't been the same, and Jareth falls harder for his only love everyday. But what will happen if they don't find each other again soon? (Sucky Summary but hopefully a great story!) (09/27/13) ALL TYPOS FROM 1-10 FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
A/N: This is my very first fan-fiction! I apologize for any mistakes I may have! (:

P.S Constructive criticism VERY welcome! (:

Sarah shot up straight from her slumber, gasping for air. She looked around her room frantically searching for anything frightening. She sighed and her heartbeat slowed. It has been 2 months from the time she left that awful Labyrinth and she awoke like this every time. She stood up slowly and went to go check on Toby. She cracked the door slightly an slid in. When she saw his peaceful face, still asleep, she smiled and creeped out. She went into her bedroom an sat down at the vanity.  
"Hoggle.." she whispered.  
Suddenly Hoggle appeared in her mirror  
"Whats ya need Sarah?" He said lightly.  
"Nothing." She sighed, then smiled, just wanting to see his face.  
"Well then I'lls see ya later, Hoggle needs sleep!" he said fading from her mirror.  
She stood up and checked the clock, 6:15 a.m. She groaned as she went to her closet and got dressed for school.  
She hopped down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. As she sat down and poured her some cereal, she heard her step-mother Karen come slowly down.  
"Hey there Sarah." She said warmly. Since Sarah had gotten back from the Underground, her relationship with Karen had increased greatly. It was as if she were her real mother.  
"Hey Karen!" she smiled, then taking a bite of her breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: (:

Sarah grumbled to herself as she dressed Alfred. Jareth hasn't been here in three days, and the day he returns he helps her none? She was furious. She didn't even know where he was! She laid the babe down on a blanket on the floor and gave him a teddy bear to chew on. She pulled off her dress quickly, replacing it with a long gown with many layers of ruffles, and a corset-like on top. It was black and red with lace everywhere. Sarah had grown to like lace after her honeymoon.

She felt soft hands drape over her neck, and push her hair out the way.

"You look gorgeous." Jareth whispered in her ear.

"I hate you." She said as she walked away from him, grabbing pins and a tie, placing her hair into a voluminous donut bun.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed behind her ear, and she walked away again.

"Stop it." She tried not to smile, her hormones getting in the way, and she began to grow aroused. Jareth could sense it.

"But you love it so much." He whispered in her ear, his hands draping around to her front, and snaked up to her breast. He squeezed it lightly, and she leaned into his touch.

"I wish you wouldn't wear corsets so much, it's very hard to get off of you." He purred, working on her clothes.

"Would you quit?" She exclaimed, fixing her outfit and hair.

"Fine, but only until after dinner." He winked.

"Penelope will have to take care of Alfred for a bit." She bit her bottom lip.

"Mm. But I've been away for so long without your lovely touch. I want you, Sarah. I need you." He snaked his way back to her.

"Jareth!" She cried, running to the other side of the room.

"Don't make me tie you up." He purred. Jareth pinned her against the wall, trapping her. He raised her hands above her head, and pressed his mouth to hers lightly.

"Jareth, stop." She said sternly. He frowned, but released her.

"You're no fun." Jareth said, picking up Alfred. Sarah crossed her arms and frowned. She looked in a mirror, and loosened her corset a bit, so she wasn't constricting her stomach.

"Change your mind?" Jareth said while placing playful kisses all over Alfie's face.

"Shut up. Let's go eat." She rolled her eyes, and led her family out the door.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Dinner was casual for Sarah, and sexually frustrating for Jareth. Tatiana finally decided to intervene.

"Jareth, could you control your lust? I understand you have been away from your wife for _three _days, but really now?" She narrowed her eyes when his did, and nobody missed the slow blush that crept upon Sarah's face.

"I agree, Jareth. I am scarred for life by your thoughts." Amelia rolled her eyes, and took another bite of her meal.

"Girls!" Clarissa exasperated. Alfred giggled in his bassinet.

"Jareth started it!" They whined together. Gareth chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe if my wife would not defy me, I wouldn't be in this state!" Jareth hissed. Sarah fumed, and stood up sharply.

In one quick movement, she had Alfred in her arms and she was out the door.

"You blew that chance." Sebastian mumbled. Jareth cut his eyes at him, and held his head in his hands.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. Please, excuse me." Jareth stood up, placing his napkin from his lap to the table. He walked in long strides, trying to find Sarah.

He rounded the corner, into the library, and saw Sarah in a corner, rocking the babe in a rocking chair.

"Sarah." He said softly, his voice coated in apology. She glared at him, daring him to make a move.

"Sarah, I'm sorry." He said in the same tone as before.

_ARGH! I WISH… I WISH!_ A familiar chime rang through their heads.

"I've got it." Jareth whispered.

"No you don't. _I've _got it, take the baby." Sarah said bitterly, walking towards Jareth to hand him the child.

_I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY… RIGHT _NOW_! _

And within a flash and a smirk, Sarah was gone.

"Wait! Aubrey! I'm sorry. This isn't funny!" A teenager yelled.

"Good, because this isn't a joke." The menacing voice of The Goblin Queen rang throughout the small room.

"Please! I want my daughter back! I didn't mean it, I swear!" She said, her short hair swaying around her chin. Sarah clicked her tongue and shook her head, arms crossed.

"What's said is said, is it not?" Sarah dared her, her chin sticking out. The girl's eyes widened, and her mouth gaped open.

"Where is she?!" The girl exclaimed.

"You know very well where she is, you twit." Sarah rolled her eyes, and stared at her nails.

"Please!" She whined.

"Seriously? God! Maybe you shouldn't have wished her away, moron! You knew what was gonna happen! Stupid girl!" Sarah had lost her queenly demeanor, and the girl stared, shocked.

"I'm sorry! Where is she?!" The girl whined again. Sarah's head began pounded from this girls ridiculous voice.

"She's there! In my friggin' castle!" Sarah started whining this time, and they were outside on a sandy hill. The girl looked around, afraid.

"Is this the Labyrinth?" The girl asked stupidly. Sarah fought the urge to backhand her.

"Yes." Sarah hissed through her teeth.

"It doesn't seem too far." The girl smiled smugly. Sarah bit down on her tongue, fighting not to say anything.

"It's further than you'd think, and time is short." Sarah smirked, reciting from memory.

The girl said nothing. Sarah pointed to a floating clock, it's hands flying ridiculously fast.

"You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth, before your daughter, becomes mine. Forever." Sarah snickered as she teleported.

JSJS

Sarah went into the throne room, lots of goblins were around, and the room was booming, Tatiana held Alfred, and Jareth tried to console a toddler, around two years old.

Jareth smiled at her and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Sh, shh. It's alright Willow." Jareth cooed. His eyes lit up, and he stood, placing the babe on the floor, he looked around at everyone. The goblins became eerily quiet, and Sarah fought the urge to smile.

"The vacuum created, by the arrival of freedom." He spoke slowly. Sarah placed a hand over her mouth to conceal her smile.

"And the possibilities it seems to offer! It's got nothing to do with you, if one can grasp it." He started in a sing-song voice.

"It's got nothing to do with you, if one can grasp it!" The goblins yelled, starting a tune.

"A series of shocks - sneakers fall apart! Earth keeps on rolling, witnesses falling." Jareth was full-on singing now, but not dancing yet. The babe clapped her hands, staring wide eyed at Jareth. He looked at Sarah.

"It's got nothing to do with you, if one can grasp it." She sung, half-heartedly. Jareth smiled at looked to the goblins.

"It's got nothing to do with you, if one can grasp it!" The goblins screeched again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Up the hill backwards! It'll be alright! Ooo-oooh!" They all sung together.

The rest of the song went on, and by the end, the babe yawned, and Sarah placed a blanket and pillow for her, and she quickly fell asleep.

Sarah laid out on her throne, wore out herself from their singing.

"Don't get too tired yet, my love. Look." He whispered behind her sensually, and held out a crystal. It formed the image of the young woman, going down the same stone walkway.

Jareth threw the crystal up into the air, and it expanded.

"What does she mean, LABYRINTH?!" She yelled for the umpteenth time. She sunk down the side of the wall, fighting tears.

"Well, 'ello!" A high-pitched voice rang. The girl looked around, frustrated.

"Where are you?" She said through her teeth.

"Down here!" He yelled. She looked down by her foot, and screamed, scrambling away. The work shook his head, and carried on his merry way. There had only ever been two people to speak to him, and one was now Queen! The other had made it through, but she had taken her gift for granted a few years later. You can't take anything for granted. And to think he was going to invite that girl to tea! He shook his head, now multiple inches away from the girl.

The girl continued walking, and before she knew it, a loud chiming rang. She covered her ears, but that amplified the sound.

"You've failed, now be sent back with your memories." The haunting voice of the Labyrinth rang. She screamed, and she was in her child's bedroom. She rushed to the crib, and sobbed furiously when she found it empty.

"I'm sorry, my beautiful Willow tree." She said while crying.

Sarah shattered the crystal she was looking in, not able to watch anymore.

"Here you are, she goes by Willow." Jareth smiled as he handed the babe off to an older Fae couple.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Tears of happiness ran down their face, and the babe laughed at them as they walked out.

"You've saved another child, Mon Amour." Jareth kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I guess we did." She gave him another kiss, this time with more passion.

A/N: So, much more excitement in the next chapter, and an intimate scene P:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A/N: Sorry no meeting in this chapter! I needed to get a few details in (: If I get another review (4 in total) I will post another chapter tonight! (:

She sprinted home and thought of all the little things she would ask him. _Wait She thought, stopping dead in her tracks. What if he's angry with me? I did defeat his labyrinth after all.. ruined it.. turned down his many offers.._ she started to walk again. _But what if he was just putting on a strong and fierce show, a show that made me want more, I must say. I was the champion! The champion of the labyrinth! He has to be grateful that he had a chance to meet me. A chance to entertain himself if nothing else. What if he tells me loves me.._ She smiled foolishly, and not understanding why. As she reached her home, she waited outside the door to compose herself so her stepmother and father wouldn't get suspicious. If they knew she was after a fae! Not just any fae.. The Goblin King! She was very giddy and couldn't control herself as she walked in the door.

Jareth sat straighter in his throne. He felt a shift in the air, not the one where a child was about to get wished away.. Something much more happier. The air tasted sweet. Like Sarah. He jumped up and paced the floor, kicking away the goblins polishing his boots. Was she coming? Calling on him? He furrowed his brows, searching for answers. He conjured up a crystal with the flick of his wrist. He peered into it and saw his precious Sarah. Oh how he treasured the girl! He was so curious of how she didn't forget the Labyrinth as so many others did. He watched as Sarah sat on a park bench, breathing in her book.  
_What a strange child_, he thought. His mouth gaped open as he knew she was planning on seeing him tonight.  
_So determined_! he thought.  
_Seems as I'm going to have to make a game out of this. _He headed out of his Throne room, but not before kicked a few goblins. He would wait for her call. And if she did not call... Well that just wouldn't be good, now would it?  
He went to his bedchambers and sat on his bed. It was an ebony wood 4 post bed with a sheer scarlet canopy that reached the floor and silk bed sheets to match. His room was painted dark gray with wooden owls at each corner of the ceiling, his carpet ivory plush. He had ebony dressers and shelves with little nicknacks and such scattered around. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of all the outcomes, good and bad. He got up and paced the floor again with his hands behind his back, anticipating her call.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: Okay, so I am sorry once again, I had forgotten about some dire things in this story, I know you want Jareth and Sarah soon! (: Stay with me people! (: 3

And the next chapter will be Much longer! (:

Sarah ran up to her room, ignoring everybody in the Living Room.

"Sarah, wait!" Her Father called after her.

_Ugh_

"_Yes_ dad?" She said, her voice dripping with irritability.

"I was wondering if you could watch Toby tonight, it's Friday, after all." He said kindly.

"Sure Dad."

"Thanks Sar." He said, tuning back into the T.V. She almost missed Karen smirking.

As she made it to her room, she sat at the vanity, wondering why Karen was smirking. She decided to wait a few moments before talking to the Goblin King.

Karen sat on the Sofa with her baby sleeping next to her. She felt it was time to tell her Step-Daughter who she now felt was her own.

"Rob, it's time to tell her." She whispered.

"What? Why? Why now? My baby girl!? I don't think so Karen."

"Yes Robert." She replied quietly but sternly.

Robert sighed in defeat. He hated when his wife was right.

"She thinks she's in love with a fae. She doesn't understand, Rob. It needs to happen. Probably now."

"Fine!" Robert said, pouting. Robert slowly got up and went to Sarah's room. He knocked on the door quietly.

"Yeah?" She said on the other side of the door.

"Um, Sarah we need to have a talk. You, me and Karen."

Oh my God, Sarah thought.

"Uh, yeah okay." She said, her voice shaky. She rose off her bed and opened the door. She smiled at her dad and went down the stairs, pure nervousness on her face.

_How did they know?! Maybe it's not about that. _she thought trying to calm herself.

Karen saw them coming down the stairs and straightened up, moving Toby over to lay on the couch.

Sarah sat down on the side beside Karen and smiled. A nervous wreck.

As Robert took his seat he motioned to Karen.

"Sarah," she started "There is no easy way to say this, so, I'm a faerie, and Toby is too, a half one anyway."

"W-What? How? Why?" She said startled.

"Well, My Mother was a fae, my Father is a fae."

"How did you even meet my Father?"

Karen laughed a little.

"I made my way to the Aboveground, silly. I was fascinated by the way you Humans acted! And you already know of Underground. Some of it anyway."

Sarah sat there silently.

"And I know you wished away Toby." She said quietly.

"Oh Karen! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I didn't actually think he would go!" She said quietly sobbing. Karen rubbed her back.

"Dear, it's okay! I forgave you before you even won him back!"

Sarah sniffed an smiled at Karen.

"But now, there's something _you_ have to tell us." Karen said.

"I know you already know.." She said in a very small voice. Karen waited.

"I have a, uh, _crush_ on Jareth.." She said, her face tuning a deep shade of red. Robert gasped and Karen stiffened.

"T-That's NOT what you were talking about?!" Sarah said too loudly. Toby stirred in his sleep.

"Um, yes dear, but, please tell me not _the_ Jareth? Right?"

"Yes." Sarah said, ashamed.

"Oh dear..." Karen said sighing.

"No Sarah. He doesn't like you, right? It's just a teen thing, right!?" Robert said as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes daddy." She said trying not to cry harder. She stood up and slowly went back to her bedroom.

"Robert!" Karen almost yelled.

"B-But!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! There will be 2 chapters today to make up for it! (: Also, please Review! I wanna know what my small amount of viewers think, and what they would like to see! (:

Karen stood up and started to go upstairs, but sat down once again.

"We should give her a few minutes to think. From your stupid outburst." She glared at Robert.

"I didn't mean to hurt her.." he replied sadly.

"I know, honey, but really think before you say something!"

Robert jut sighed in reply.

Sarah upstairs was on her bed, sobbing her little heart out, draining all of the emotion from her. She had never been the rebellious type, but right now the only thing he wanted to was talk to the Goblin King. Her heart cried out to him as her eyes cried in pain.

Jareth was very troubled by the way his heart had shifted. He felt nothing but sorrow. He felt a strange need to comfort somebody. He had never, not once in his whole vain existence felt the need to comfort someone. His body shook with tearless sobs. Why was he sobbing? He didn't feel his own sobs, or sorrow. He felt a burning passion for whoever it was though.

_Jareth.._

He stopped.

_Jareth.. I..._

Somebody was calling him.

_Jareth.. I need you!_

And in a poof of light smoke and glitter, he was there. There, in Sarah's bedroom. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. A slow smile crept upon his face as relief washed over him.

Sarah was sitting up on her bed, speechless. The only thing on his mind right now was to sweep her up and comfort her. Humming to her until she fell asleep. He knew that would not go over to well though. She slowly got off her bed to stand 2 inches away from him.

He lightly felt her hot breath on his face. He wanted to cup her face in his hands and tell her everything would be alright. She backed away from him slightly, rubbing her red puffy eyes.

"Precious." He said it as a sigh.

She smiled, though it disturbed her ever so slightly.

She wanted to tell him she missed him terribly. Even though he had kidnapped her brother, she couldn't deny how she wanted To accept his offer of his slavery. _Just fear me, Love me, Do as I say and I will be your slave!_ The words rang in her mind. Just then, as she was about to step forward and touch his face, a sudden quick knock on her door had her paralyzed.

"Next time, love." He said before he puffed out her bedroom. She plopped on her bed, ignoring the knocks on her door. She already knew who it was, Karen, or worse. Her Father. She just wanted to curl into a ball under the bed. She was not satisfied with her quick meeting with Jareth. She shuddered mentally, but not out of fear. She looked out her window, only to notice it was getting dark, her parents wanted to get going, but not if she was still upset. She took a quick look in her mirror, groaning. Her eyes were still puffy and red. She opened the door anyway. It was Karen.

"Dear, I'm-" she was cut off by Sarah's hand.

"Just save it." She said lightly. "If you forgave me for wishing away Toby, I can forgive you of something you didn't even do."

Karen just stood there speechless. She was dressed and ready to go.

"Well.. We laid Toby down for you, if he wakes up, which he shouldn't, please give him something to snack on."

"Kay, Mom." It was not the first time she had called her that, so it wasn't a surprise to Karen. She smiled in reply and turned around towards the stairs.

"Bye, darling!" She heard her father call from downstairs. He only called her 'darling' when he knew he had made her upset.

"Bye, Dad."

She went downstairs after her parents had left to get the baby monitor. She went back to her room and settled on her bed to read a book.

It wasn't long and she fell asleep. Dreaming sweet dreams of Jareth, of course. She awoke sometime around 1:30, but not in the same way as normal. And this shocked her. Had his brief visit soothed away her abrupt awakenings? She quickly decided no, it didn't. It was just a coincidence. She looked down to realize she hadn't changed into sleepwear. She jumped up to do so, and unwind the braid along her scalp. She quickly jumped back between the sheets, it was freezing in there! She nestled her face back into her pillow and pictured herself at a ball, not the peach dream one, though of course. She frowned as she drifted back to sleep.

As morning approached, she groaned to herself. Kicking back the sheets, she didn't even notice she awoke the same fashion as last night. She slowly climbed out of bed, the mattress groaning in protest. She did her morning routine and afterwards went downstairs, to her surprise, to be greeted with the smell of bacon and pancakes.

_Must be trying to apologize,_ she thought. She took her seat, the chair screeching against the linoleum. She was presented with a full plate and orange juice in front of her. She raised her eyebrows at Karen, who was just smiling.

"What's all this?" She said holding a piece of bacon, a bite of it in her mouth.

"Nothing dear, can't a Mother just cook a meal for her children and husband?"

"Not when said Mother, Children, and Husband had a fight last night?" She said waving around her food. She took another bite.

"Well, you're welcome."

Sarah giggled in response.

They heard Robert's footsteps stomping down the stairs. He paused in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What's all this?" He said eyeing the food.

"Why is everybody asking that?!" She exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just wanted to thank my reviewers: Opalbrat, GothamPrincess95, and Georgie! (:

"Mmm!" Robert exclaimed as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Yeah, best pancakes ever Karen." Sarah agreed.

Karen laughed as she walked up the stairs to retrieve Toby.

As soon as Robert didn't see his wife anymore, he began.

"Oh my god Sarah, I am so sorry. I don't why why I just bursted out like that. I was upset, I mean my daughters first crush is Jareth the Goblin King and..." He trailed off. Sarah groaned and wished he would jut drop it!  
_It's not like he enjoys my presence as much as I enjoy his_!

Sarah was sprawled out on the couch, half ready to go to sleep. Her eyelids were getting heavy, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. She dreamt a very vivid dream.  
She was in a large ballroom, with balloons and in the center of it, was thousands of candles, spelling out 'Happy Birthday Sarah!'. She heard footsteps behind her, but she already knew who it was.

"Jareth." She whispered.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mon Amour." He whispered sweetly, his french sounded delicate in his British accent. She turned around, tasting the scent radiating from him. She placed her hand on his chest, as he placed his on the small of her back. They joined hands and began to dance.

"Goodbye, my love." He said as she woke up. Her father was sitting beside her, looking at her like she was insane.

Jareth smiled as he awoke from his slumber. It was the break of dawn underground. He drunk in every memory of his wonderful dream. Her chocolate brown tresses flowing down her back, the way she wsa speechless by his little surprise. He longed to present her with the same image. Maybe he shouldn't have given her a sneak peak.  
_Oh, she would love it so much if I could arrange it without her knowing, maybe I could get her here with false information.._

Sarah groaned, wondering if she said anything while she slept.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"Uh.. Um.. Nothing."  
She got up and looked at her father suspiciously. She walked into the kitchen, looking for Karen.

"She's at the store with Toby." She heard her father call from the Living Room.

"Oh." She simply said. She shrugged and opened the door.

"Going to the park, Dad!" She called.

When she got there, she stood on the bridge. She looked up in a tree straight ahead, she looked the white barn owl straight in the eye, wondering if she could see a permanently dilated eye. It was no use, the owl's eyes were too dark.

"Jareth?" She whispered.  
The owl hooted in response. She smiled, not fully sure if it was him or not.

"Not a very good answer, Jareth." She quipped.

"What would you prefer?" He said a she transformed into a man. She stood there silently, with a 'deer in the headlights' look.

He looked slightly different, he was A bit younger, around 18 and more modern. She snickered at his new look. His hair was less messy and slightly longer than his chin.  
He walked closer to her, in skinny jeans tighter than an average boy would wear.

"Well?" He said, doing a full circle in front of her.

"Wow." Was all she could manage.

"It's strictly for this world, Precious. It's not that big of a difference."

"Yeah right it is!" She said as she broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Hey!" They turned to see where the sound was coming from. It was Jennifer.

"Hey Jenny!"

She skidded to a stop when she saw they were not alone.

"Oh, uh. Who's this?" She said while her and Sarah both blushed. Jareth smirked


	7. Chapter 7

"This is, Jareth." Sarah said.

"Do you wanna talk, privately, Sarah?" Jennifer asked.

She nodded in agreement and glanced back at Jareth. They walked away from his hearing distance, or what they thought was.

"Who, is, that?!"

"That's just Jareth." Sarah said blushing.

"Okay Sarah, you blush a lot, but you do it every time you say his name. He's not 'just' Jareth! Is he your boyfriend?!" She said, her eyes widening.

"No! He's not! God, you're so immature!"

Jennifer grimaced. "Yeah well at least I'm not a liar. We'll talk later, I'll leave to you boyfriend." She said before bouncing away. Sarah stared after her with irritated eyes.

She stalked back to Jareth who stood there, leaning over the railing. She couldn't help but look at obvious places. He turned to looked at her, catching her in her stare, blood rushed to her face. Jareth bursted out with laughter at her bewildered expression.

"Well, love! Like what you see?"

"I wasn't staring at you, I was looking at the water!"

"Yes, but of course!"

She walked over and leaned over the railing, to match his position. He placed his hand over hers and all humor in his eyes were replaced with a warm, soft water. She looked into his eyes and unconsciously leaned in.

"Are you hungry?" He whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"Well, precious, your Father is over there" he pointed his head in the direction ", looking for you, and it's probably around lunch time." He said smirking.

"Next time, then." She said before patting his hand and running to her Dad.

At home, Karen was waiting for Sarah in her bedroom. As she opened the door, she jumped.

"What the heck, Karen!"

"Just wanted to talk, Sarah." She said seriously, it made Sarah nervous.

"Uh, w-what about? More secrets?" She sat in front of her on the floor.

"No, dear, about Jareth."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They sat there in awkward silence, just looking at each other. Sarah started tapping her fingers on the hardwood.

"Sarah, there's some things you don't know about Fae, and they are _very_ important."

Sarah waited.

Karen shifted, "When you, and a fae, feel the same way about each other, you will first court. Do you know what that is?"

Sarah nodded.

"Good. Soon after. You will unconsciously make a bond. As that bond grows stronger, you will be able to feel each others feelings, hear their thoughts, it will be as if you are one person. That is nothing to play with Sarah. Are you ready for that? If the bond is uneven, the one holding it, will slowly die."

Sarah gasped.

Karen paused, letting her soak in her words.

"Karen, when you and Daddy made your bond, what did it feel like before?"

"Before we bonded, before we courted, even, we were both lost without each other. We cried for each other, we felt pain in our chest when were separated by something other than ourselves."

Sarah sat there thinking, she experienced almost all of of those symptoms.

"But if course, we were in the verge of courting."

Sarah nodded, playing with a loose string on her shirt.

"Okay Sarah, I will leave you to think, oh, and just because your Father doesn't agree with your choice of man, doesn't mean I feel the same." She said before sliding out the door.

Sarah sat at her vanity.

"Hoggle."

"Yeah Sarah?" Hoggle said, appearing in her mirror.

"What do you know about Jareth?"

"Ugh, that _rat!"_

"Hoggle.." She snickered.

"Grr. Well, for starters, he's a pompous, conceited-"

"Higgle, who're you talking to?" A voice said, Sarah couldn't see who it belonged to. Her view was shaky, like somebody was picking the mirror up for Hoggle's short view.

Jareth spun the mirror around fast, only to pool into pools of melted emeralds.

"Ah, Sarah." He said relaxing a bit from yelling a Hoggle.

"Jareth." She smiled warmly.

"Jareth!" Hoggle whined.

"Hush hogwash."

"It's HOGGLE!"

"I'll call you what I wish!" He snapped. Hoggle flinched and hobbled away mumbling.

"Well, darling, we're alone at last!" He winked.

"I can see that, and that was mean Jareth." She scowled.

"He'll get over it, I promise."

"Hmm."

"I apologize." He said, apology burning in his eyes.

She didn't know how often he apologized.

"It's okay, but you should be apologizing to Hoggle, Jareth."

"How about I go there instead of talking through a mirror."

"Alright."

And in a puff of smoke and glitter, he went from the mirror to sitting on her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah didn't notice him in her room.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"  
Sarah jumped, and almost screamed, not realizing he was ps close.

"My lord Jareth, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Well then!" He said chuckling.

Sarah stood up and walked over to where he was and sat down beside him. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He, on the other hand, bore into her eyes, seeing every speckle if color, all the lines in her pupils, everything in those pools of melted emeralds. She shifted, uncomfortable with his stare.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer..." She mumbled, turning away from him.

"Oh, but my precious Sarah, a picture will never be a beautiful as reality." He said, placing a finger under her chin, forcing her to looks at him again.

She parted her lips, breathing in his smell. He smirked and got up.

"Well, dinner is soon, and my, I'm starved! I will enter correctly and let your Father introduce himself, I'll be as a teenager of course, but he'll know who I am." He said, then winked.

"Bye." She whispered. Then, poof, he was gone.

After dinner was cooked and the table was set, a quick rasp on the door sent Sarah's heart beating like a hummingbird's wings.

"I've got it." Robert called.  
Sarah held her breath as Robert opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, You may." He said, holding his pendent up.

Robert gasped, and then stepped aside for the Goblin King to step inside his house.  
Jareth stepped through the threshold and looked around for Sarah. When his eyes met her shape, he smiled.

"What's for dinner?" He said, turning his eyes back to Robert.

"Uh, um, Oh! Chicken enchiladas.  
Jareth made a face and pronounced the funny word.

"I've never had an enchilada.." He said, pronouncing the word wrong.  
Sarah stifled a giggle.

"What's so funny, dear?" Karen Sao stepping out the Kitchen to where he crowd was. When her eyes followed Sarah's gaze, she nearly dropped the plate she was drying.

"Oh, well, I see the king has gotten a makeover for our world!" She said smirking.

"Why yes, of course!" He replied laughing.

Sarah sighed in a fangirl fashion.  
Jareth looked over and smiled yet again. This time, Karen noticed the love burning in his eyes.  
_Oh_ _no_ Karen thought.

After dinner they all settled into the living room and cut the T.V on, still laughing at Jareth's bug-eyes when he took his first bite.

"It's really not that funny! It was the first time I ever tried it!" He said, laughing along. He slid closer to Sarah and placed his hand over hers. Sarah's face turned a light pink and giggled as he tickled her fingertips. Jareth stood from his seat, pulling Sarah up with him.

"Mr and Mrs. Williams. I must ask something."

Karen straightened up, knowing what was about to happen. She placed Toby on the floor to play.

"Yes?" Robert said.

"It is necessary I ask you, before I ask the lady, if I could court your Daughter." He said, waiting for their response.

"Of course, King Jareth." Karen said.

Robert growled. "I guess, Goblin King, but no funny business!" He snapped, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Now, my dear Sarah, may I court you?"

"Of course!" She said.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"I must be going, but I thank you for dinner, and your permission. Goodbye Sarah." He said, then met the emeralds. She smiled and let go of his hand. He cupped her cheek, and said his farewells once again.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I was very busy today! Sorry! Review and put what you would like to see in there too! (:


	9. Chapter 9

As Sarah got ready for bed, she missed Jareth more with every action. She was pushing back tears as she slipped into her bedroom. She laid on the bed, not noticing Jareth sitting there in the dark beside her vanity, and her body slowly shook with sobs. Jareth felt an ache in his chest and quietly stood up and sat beside her. Sarah held her breath as she felt the mattress sink.

"Karen?" She whispered. Jareth snaked his arms around her waist as he laid beside her.

"No, sweetheart." He whispered back. The pain in both of their chest eased. She sighed happily and put her arm on top of his.

"Sarah."

She turned over.

"Jareth." She smiled.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Not much, I mean, we'll probably go to Church."

"Church?" He said confused.

"Yeah, Church. You know, preaching?"

"Hmm, I've never heard of it. You mean like praying?"

"Exactly." She said giggling.

"Sounds fun."

"Do you wanna go?"

"Um, yes?" He said, confused.

She laid there smiling a him, lacing their fingers together.

"Uh, Sarah?"

"Yes?" She said sleepily.

"What do you wear?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She said, drifting to sleep.

He watched her sleep for a while, engrossed by the faces she made and noises she made. He felt something burst inside him when she said "Jareth". He fell asleep soon after.

In the morning, before her parents awoke, Jareth woke Sarah up and told her he would see her in a few hours, so her parents wouldn't disapprove. After Sarah got ready, she heard a knock at the door. She raced downstairs to answer before Karen or Robert could. She pulled the door open quickly, still in pajamas.

"This is what you wear?" Jareth asked, looking her up and down.

"No! I haven't gotten dressed yet!"

"Oh, well, before I get dressed, what do I wear, precious?"

"You wear, like.. Let my Dad show you. Dad!" She called.

"What Sarah?" Robert called, aggravated.

"Guess he's not a morning person." Jareth whispered, obviously amused.

"Oh god, _him_!" Robert sneered.

"Yes Sir, I will be attending church with you." He said looking at his outfit.

"That's what you wear." She said, wanting to break the tension.

"Okay, sweetheart." He said, then flicked his wrist, and he was in a new outfit, similar to Roberts, but with the pants a little tighter and a poet's shirt.

"Basically like a ball." He said smirking at Sarah.

After Church, Jennifer met them outside the building.

"Hey Sarah. Nice outfit." She stated. Sarah was embarrassed by her outfit, Jareth had conjured it up. It was purple, tightly fit until her hips, then it gently flowed out. She looked more like a queen that a teenager at Church.

"Thanks." She mumbled, tightening her grip on Jareth's arm.

Jennifer looked Jareth up and down, over and over again. Sarah was getting angry.

"What, Precious? Jealous?" He bent to whisper in her ear.

"No!" She said.

"No what?" Jennifer said, her attention back to Sarah.

"No, I don't want a lot of balloons Friday." She slyly passed off.

"Ookay.." She was looking at Sarah like she had two heads.

Jareth just stood there laughing.

"C'mon Jareth." She said pulling at his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To Underground. But I gotta ask Daddy first."

"Alright then."

They made their way to Robert, who was conversing with a man in a tuxedo.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

He ignored her, so she tried again.

"Daddy?"

"Go ask your Mother, Sarah." He said, then continued with his conversation.

She sighed and stalked over to Karen.

"Mom? Can I go with Jareth to his, uh, house?"

Karen looked at her, then Jareth, then Robert.

"I guess Sarah."

"Thank you Ms. Williams. Here, I've got you something." He said before pulling a box from his pants.

She opened it and gasped. It was a long beautiful necklace, billions of little crystals hanging from a chain, with one large one in the center.

"Wow, Jareth, you sure know how to bribe your girlfriend's Mom." Jennifer said behind Sarah. Sarah sighed, it was obvious they wouldn't be friends much longer.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: We're off to Jareth's castle, The wonderful castle of Jareths! P: And thank you for all of my reviews :D

"What a lively person, Sarah. I'm not sure I want her at your Party." Jareth said.

"Well, can you imagine all the rumors she would spread? The first one would be that I'm pregnant!" She said almost too loudly. She got a few strange stares.

"Well, precious, if you really did wanna go Underground, we should go soon, it's probably getting dark, and I've got a runner to check on."

"Alright. So what do I do?"

"Just take your arms and wrap then around my neck." She did as he said. "Good. Now, close your eyes." He whispered it. When she did, he planted a light kiss on her lips, and she felt cool air numb her legs, it only lasted a second, but she would probably never forget it.

When she opened her eyes, they were there. In his throne room. It was surprisingly empty besides two goblins on each side of his throne.

"Where is everybody?" She asked, he voice echoing off the empty walls.

"I sent them away, besides the two 'guards', so we could have a proper date, love." He said smirking.

She made a small O with her lips.

He stared at the middle of the floor, and with a flourish of his wrist, there was a blanket, and foreign food on it. With another flick, there was candles and a huge vase of roses.

She was speechless.

"I take it you like the scenery?" He said with a goofy grin.

"Wow." Was all she could manage. She's never been on a date, but this would probably rank in the top ten throughout the rest of her life.

"Well, precious, take a seat." He said while he sat down on the adorable blanket. She took her seat right next to him and he popped a strange looking ball into his mouth.

"Open your mouth." He ordered. She opened her mouth and he popped the same thing into hers. A she bit down it bursted with flavor. It was tangy, but sweet. She couldn't figure out what it tasted like.

"What was that awesome thing!" He exclaimed.

"It was called Orchia Pops." He said, chuckling at her reaction.

"It was amazing!" She said, her mouth full of them.

He definitely knew what to have at her Party.

After they finished their meal, he called on 3 goblins to clean up after them, and even though Sarah protested, he could see she enjoyed it. He watched her the entire time. He loved to watch her reactions to the new food, and it was often the Same as the first time.

"Sarah." He said laying back in the blanket.

"Yes?" She said, still sitting.

"I've got you something." He said, patting the spot beside him. She laid beside him and snuggled up to him. He smiled and started digging in his pockets, still not changed from their morning activity. She looked out the window, it was very dark, but the ground was illuminated by a large crystal moon. He placed a box on her chest.

She sat up and opened it. Another box.

"Uh, thanks?" She said confused. He boomed with laughter, and Sarah couldn't help by laugh along with him, it was contagious!

"Sarah, open that box." He said calming down some.

She did, and then gasped. It was a crystal, like the ones he made.

He sat up.

"With that, you'll be able to see whatever you want, and if you wish to come here, just think it while holding the crystal." He whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips lightly. It was just long enough to make them smile.

"Alright , Sarah, it's about time to leave." He said, but then he grasped her into a playful hold.

She giggled with excitement.

"Jareth, I think this could really work. The relationship, I mean." She whispered, then turned to look at him. His eyes were very soft, the dilated one seemed to dilate even more.

"Sarah, I-"

"What?" She said smiling.

"Your parents are wanting you." He said before standing. She groaned and stood with him.

They teleported again.

The sky was dimming Aboveground. When they arrived to the porch, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sarah stared at him. He cupped her cheek and leaned in. Just then, the door flew open.

"Hello Jareth. Goodbye Jareth." Robert said pulling Sarah by the arm into the house. She groaned and yanked her arm from his grip.

"God, Dad!"

"What's going on?" Karen called from the Kitchen.

"Sarah go wash your face! Karen, he had his hands all over her face!" His voice raised a few notches.

Karen walked to Robert, and put a hand on his chest as if to tell his to calm down.

"Robert, it's okay. You agreed to let them court."

"I said no funny business!"

"What do you think courting is?" She said, still surprisingly calm.

"Not that! Sarah, what do you do this afternoon?"

She held the crystal tight by her side, protecting it.

"I had a date with Jareth, which you agreed to to." She said before he freaked out again. The man was on a verge of a heart attack.

"Ugh!" He threw his hands up.

"Robert! Stop!" Karen exclaimed, her temper getting harder to control.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sarah said climbing the stairs.

"Wash your face!" She heard Karen's palm meet his arm.

After her shower, she plopped on the bed. Then she heard a familiar voice start humming. She recognized it as the song from the peach dream. Normally when she thought of this memory, she shuddered and pushed it out her mind. But tonight, she didn't. She looked all over her dim room for him, but couldn't see him anywhere. Then, She saw that her closer was cracked open.

She snickered as she walked over to it. She opened it up, only to see darkness. She frowned and turned around. She saw him perched on her bed smirking. She crawled to lay beside him. She loved the way he smelled.

A/N: Are Orchia Pops real? lol (:


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter! I got a haircut today ;D

After she got comfortable, he wrapped the comforter around her. He was her personal sleeping medicine. She placed her head on his chest and breathed in his smell.

"Sarah." He started playing with her hair.

"What?"

"I love you."

She shot up and looked deep in his eyes, he stared back harder, seeing every inch of her soul.

"Jareth.."

"What?"

"I'm just a 15 year old girl."

"And in a few days, you'll be 16." He almost told her that at 16, she was an adult in the Underground, but he didn't want to scare her or make her feel pressured.

She laid back down slowly, returning to her previous position. She thought there for a minute.

"I love you too." She whispered. He pulled her closer, though she was as close as he could get. He wove his fingers into her hair as she fell asleep.

She was awakened when Jareth kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, precious."

She stretched and smiled at him. Then she looked at the clock, it read 4 A.M.

"Jareth!" She squeaked.

"Robert id going to awake early this morning, and you have school." He said smoothing her hair down.

She growled and got up. Jareth stood with her.

"Sarah, I have some business to attend. And then after your lessons we need to discuss some things."

"Okay?" She said while picking trough her closet. Jareth strode over to her and smiled. He pulled out white skinny jeans and a sheet black button-up.

"Let me guess, teenager Jareth, you'll be wearing something similar?"

"Maybe." He said before walking to her window.

"Remember, today at the park. Nobody can come with you, precious."

"Fine." She said smirking.

He transformed into an owl, and Sarah stood with her mouth wide open. She had never seen him transform into an owl before. After he flew out, she got dressed and ready for school.

When Robert woke up, he heard hushed voices. He got dressed into his work outfit, and walked across the hall to Sarah's room. He pressed his ear to the door, but only heard pages being turned. Sarah must be up and reading, like always. He shrugged and went downstairs to walk the news.

An hour later, he heard Sarah bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hi Daddy!"

_Man, she's in a great mood this morning_.

He want putting two puzzle pieces together, thank God.

She sat at the table and poured her breakfast.

"I guess your Mom wants to be lazy this morning." He mused.

"I guess so." She said, mouth full of cereal. He checked his watch, he had to leave.

"Bye Sarah." He said, kissing her cheek.

At school, Jennifer was going on an on about Sarah's party. She wanted it more than Sarah did! Sarah just sighed and nodded and have to appropriate responses when needed. School dragged on very slowly, or maybe it just seemed that way because she was meeting Jareth after school.

"She's there, in my castle." Jareth was tired of the same thing every day, but today it was extra boring.

_ Poor soul, I might make it hard on him_.

The boy started his way down to the Labyrinth after his routine. He teleported back to his throne room, where he watched the runner and played with the babe, soon to be a goblin! But his mind was clouded with the things he was to talk with Sarah about.

Sarah's heart accelerated when the bell rang. She ran out of the school, almost toppling some people over. She heard Jennifer calling after her, but she ran faster, pretending not to notice her.

She reached the park, finally. She slowed when she saw him, leaning on the bridge. She felt her stomach do little flips and her heart warmed. She walked over to him and matched his position. He turned to her and smiled. She crept closer to him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He leaned down and she parted her lips. When he was close enough, her mouth crashed to his, their lips melting together. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips, then he pulled away. She frowned.

"I wasn't finished!"

He was chuckling.

"Well, my love, that's not discussing things!"

"So?" She said still pouting.

"I need to tell you a few things. One, I love you."

Her pout melted into a smile and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too."

"Two, in the Underground, 16 is a legal adult." He said, he could tell she was confused.

"Three, your friend is spying." He whispered.

She gasped and looked around. She stopped her sitting at a park bench, with sunglasses on and a hat with her hair bunched into it.

"That, that..!" She trailed off.

He placed a light kiss on her lips, and she forgot completely about Jennifer.

"Four, I am hosting you a party after your mortal one. I wanted it to be a surprise but decided against it."

"Jareth, you don't have to throw me a party."

"I know, precious, I want to."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So.. I've failed to get anymore reviews for the past few days, I'm wondering if I should continue this story?

"There are more important matters to tend to, Precious, but we can't talk comfortably with our little spy." Jareth stated with a wink that caused Sarah to blush.

"Do you want me to talk to her? Let her know she's busted?" Sarah started rubbing his arm.

"It's up to you, my dear. I am nothing but a good looking teenager Aboveground."

She stood on her toes to kiss his lips again.

"I really do love you, Jareth."

He sighed lovingly in response.

They walked home, together. Once they reached the house, Jareth was carful not to touch her face again, an just decided to stay.

Sarah opened the door, and was shocked to hear nothing from in the house. She walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by a note on the Kitchen table.

_ Sarah, We are out doing some things, it's really a secret, though. We took Toby with us, obviously._

_Love you, Daddy._

_P.S Jareth is NOT allowed upstairs_!

"What is it, love?"

"Just a note from my Dad, they're out doing 'secret stuff'" She made air quotes with her fingers.

"Mhmm."

"No doubt stuff for Friday."

"Most likely, sweetheart."

"Jareth, can we talk about that thing now? You seemed bummed out now."

He took her face into both his hands.

"Precious, in your presence I could never, ever, be saddened. But I do want to change back into my normal self." He grimaced at the last part.

After Jareth transformed into himself, they perched themselves on the could and turned on a romantic comedy. She snuggled up to Jareth and turned the volume down.

"Talk." She said smiling.

"God, do I love you. I think it's important for you to know, you can choose to live with me, after your 16th birthday. Now, love, if you choose to do this, your visits with your family will be rare, unless they wish you or your wish them. I don't mean to pressure you or frighten you, but your decision will need to be made soon, since we are courting."

"What about the bond, Jareth? What if it's uneven?"

"Sarah, I need you to know, we are in the beginning stages. We do, however, need to compare symptoms, if you prefer that word."

She planted a light kiss on his lips before she began.

"Alrighty, lets see.. I feel what you feel, Jareth, and I know it's not my feelings, though they do feel the same.. And I miss you so much, even if you're in the next room, so and my chest hurts. Oh, and, you are my medicine. That's all." She insisted with a energetic smile.

"We've got he same signs." He whispered, leaning into her. She parted her lips, then they jumped at the sudden sound of the door being slammed open.

"Sarah, are ya home?" Robert called.

"Yes, Dad!"

"Crap, Karen sneak it up there, fast! No, I've got the baby." He thought he was being quiet.

She snickered and gave Jareths cheek a kiss.

Jareth stayed until after dinner.

"Well, It's time for me to leave, I'm afraid I've been spending too much time up her." He said before winking at Sarah, sending her into a scarlet blush. Robert hated it.

"Okay, Goodbye Jareth. Also, I like the teenage you when try to eat dinner with us." He said, practically shoving Jareth down the hall. But Sarah was alright, because she knew wear she would be in a few short minuets.

"Guys, I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?"

"Wait, Sarah." Karen called.

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?"

She glanced at her Father, then back at Karen.

'Don't lie to me, Girl."

"Yes." She mumbled.

Karen smiled in response and Sarah dashed put he stairs before Robert could say anything.

After her nightly routine, she crept into her bedroom. She wondered if her parents were getting suspicious..

She sat on her bed, searching for Jareth.

"Sarah." Her purred in a sing song tone.

"Jareth." She tried to match his voice, but it didn't sound the same to her. She sighed, knowing she could never be as graceful or beautiful as him.

He chuckled from the closet.

"Why do you chose the closet, Jareth?" She teased.

"Because everything I am in your closet," He crept over to to her and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"I glitterfy stuff."

"Glitterfy?" She said, almost not able to contain her laughter.

Jareth's face was serious. His eyebrows were pinched together.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. She placed her hand on his chest.

As soon as she made contact. Multiple things flooded her mind.

Jareth watching her in her sleep, Jareth crying in his throne room, then in the Escher room, their kiss in the park. Multiple random memories and at the end, she heard him.

_I love you, Sarah_.

Her eyes welled over with tears and Jareth grinned hugely.

_I love you too_, she sent back.

She laid down, strangely drained of her energy. Jareth joined her, hi eyelids drooping too. She snuggled up to him, and they fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

They awoke later than usual. Sarah stretched against Jareth's chest. When she opened her eyes, she screamed. Jareth shot up violently. Both of their eyes met 3 pairs standing in her bedroom.

"Daaaad!" She whined.

"HUSH, Sarah!" Robert yelled.

Toby began to cry from his daddy's outburst, and Jareth plucked him from Karen's arms, and surprisingly, both Toby and Karen agreed.

"Dad, I swear to you, I would never, ever, _ever_ disappoint you like that! Also, I respect myself much more than to do _it_ in my parents house, and before my wedding night!"

Her Father seemed a bit surprised by her answer. He sat down beside her on the couch.

"I believe you Sarah, and I trust you, it's him I don't trust." He said, now whispering.

"Daddy, you don't know him."

" I know baby, but that changes today." He got up, and walked outside. It was absolutely silent in that house, besides the fans wheezing.

_I love you Jareth_

He jumped and stared at her, she was all the way across the room. A slow smile crept upon his face. Karen stared at the two back and forth.

"What's going on?" Karen asked.

"Nothing, Mom." The live was burning in her eyes, there was so much love for him in that moment, her chest hurt.

"Sarah, how are you doing that?"

Jareth asked, confused.

"Doing what?"

"Sending me your love."

Karen gasped, and knew that their bond was in the middle stages.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you Lunastarr 68, I read your review, after my email told me of it, and I went to check how many more they were hiding from me, they were hiding like 3 reviews! And also, thank everybody for reading this story, and I especially thank Lunastarr 68 again, for encouraging me to write his chapter! (:

Jareth stood up quickly, with intentions of grabbing Sarah into a rough kiss. But his plans were altered when she started convulsing on the couch, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Oh my god! What did you do to her?!" Karen screamed.

But he couldn't hear her, all he could focus on was his Sarah, in his arms, gagging on her own spit.

"What's happened?" He said himself.

Sarah calmed down some, now only shivering roughly. He planted kisses all over her beautiful face, her lips were a pale pink.

He held her tighter as Karen slid beside them.

"In know what happened, Jareth."

"I've got an idea too. It's because of the human-fae bonding, right?"

"That could be part of it, King Jareth, but I think it's because her body craves magic. She used it for the first time ever in her life. I don't believe that she can wait until her birthday." Her eyes looked pained, she truly loved this girl as her own. He didn't know if she was ready to be with him so soon, and he hated I pressure her, he knew this would sound like a punishment. He sighed and held back tears, tears were for the weak, he was & not & weak. He would take care of his only love, she would not have to go Underground until she was ready. There would be a way.

"Jareth." Sarah mumbled, her shivering gone completely.

"I'm here, love," He cooed.

"Jareth." She said louder, furrowing her brows.

"Yes, Precious, it's okay."

"Jareth!" She almost screamed this time.

"What?" He said, growing frantic.

"IT BUNS!" She as thrashing around all over the floor, and Jareth tried to contain her.

"What, Precious?" What burns!?"

"MY HANDS!" She screamed a blood curdling scream, a then fell unconscious.

"This is my fault!" He said rocking her, not bothering about being weak, he cried until her shirt was soaked.

"What do you mean?" Karen said softly, rubbing his back.

"I touched her! I touched her last night with my gloves off! Her hands.. I'm so sorry Sarah." He cried harder.

"Jareth, that's not why she's in pain."

"Why then, Karen?"

"She can't be much longer here. Somebody needs to get her Underground, within the next hour." She said, whipping out her cellphone.

He stared at his sleeping beauty. He hated himself for causing this to her.

"Robert is on his way to say goodbye to her, your plans with him are canceled." She spoke quickly, always staring at her daughter.

Robert bursted through the door.

"Where is she?" His eyes were red and puffy from tears.

"Upstairs." Karen spoke softly.

He ran up the stairs, almost tripping, but still determined to get to Sarah as fast as he could. He don't pause to knock as he got to we door.

"Sarah?" He looked at her, she looked completely fine, besides the purple bruises on her hands.

"Daddy." She said, starting to cry, Jareth sat out of the way, packing a few bags to tide her over until Friday. They would be coming back for a short amount of time that day.

They grabbed each other in a suffocating hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, baby."

"I'm going to miss you too, Daddy. But for now, it's only a few days." She pulled her head away from him and smiled half-heartily.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I live you too, Daddy." Sarah's as carful not to send her sorrow to Jareth, knowing what happened last time. She would need to practice sometime soon, anyway.

"Love, if your ready, it's time to leave. Go say goodbye to Karen and Toby one last time." Sarah nodded her head and walked out the door, leaving the two men alone.

"Mr. Williams, you can trust me with your daugh-" He was cut off by Roberts hand in the air.

"I know, Jareth."

Jareth raised his eyebrows at this new information.

"Really?"

"Yes, I talked with some people, disguising you of course."

Jareth nodded, understanding.

"We will be back early Friday morning, Sarah will be kept check on by a personal handmaiden and her own personal healer."

Robert nodded, knowing. His daughter would be in good care the next few days.

Then Sarah came back into the room, cheeks wet with new tears. Jareth smiled at her sympathetically. She wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm ready."

"Alrighty then." He grabbed her bags, and they repeated the same steps from the first time they teleported.

They wear standing outside the gates of the Goblin City. It was quiet, very quiet. Though Sarah felt something warm in the pit if her belly. She rubbed it.

"I'll explain later." He said, eyeing her.

They walked through the door. Just as they made their way in, a large crowded yelled.

"WELCOME HOME KING JARETH AND LADY OF THE LABYRINTH!"

Sarah laughed with joy and looked over everyone, Dwarves, Fae, some Brownies hidden, a ton of Goblins, and surprisingly, a small number of humans.

Sarah looked around at the city, it was much more beautiful than what it seemed on her run. The landscape was beautiful, flowers not Aboveground, stone that was more valuable than the rarest jeweled, and many other indescribable things. Sarah did feel at hone here, it eased her pain of missing her family. Jareth squeezed her hand and they began to walk forward, to their Castle. Wait, their? When did she think of this place hers?

Must be the bond. She thought with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jareth smirked beside her. Had she sent those thoughts to him? She blushed madly, though her suspicions could not be confirmed.

A/N: This is shorter than what I wanted but I will not be home all day, so my fans in London wouldn't get an update until really late! Thank you for reading, please leave a contribution in the little review box! (;


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Heh heh heh heh heh heh :D I leik writing P: oh btw, Thank you ButterflyOnTheWall, thank you for pointing out my hilarious typo P: It buns :3

Jareth grabbed her hand as they walked to the castle. It was surrounded by a Twenty Foot, huge stone "fence", with two guards (Big ones!) standing in front of the gate.

They bowed.

"King Jareth, Lady Sarah." They said it together.

Sarah blushed and nodded as they passed, the gate doors automatically.

"Sarah, I've got a room set for you." He was being a little too formal, it made her nervous.

"Okay, baby." She tried to say it sensually, wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled, and she frowned.

"This way, Precious." He said, loosening up.

When they reached two large ebony doors, Jareth placed his hands in the handles, then shuddered. Sarah eyed him in worry and confusion. He smiled at her and pulled the door open.

She gasped and walked in, slowly. It was amazing! The ceiling was made of glass, with adorable shaded in fairies. The walls were mint green, the floor plush ivory, with slight golden sparkles. The bed, oh, the bed. It was golden metal, the metal wounded into special knots, joining at the top, with a sheer white canopy surrounding the whole bed, light blue silk sheets, pillows piled up, looking like a magazine, but better. There was a large white vanity with a chair of white wood, and a very comfortable looking golden seat. There were owl knick knacks all over shelves. On one wall, there was a beautiful flowing waterfall.

"Oh my god, Jareth!" She was lightheaded with joy.

"Do you like it, Precious?" He was snickering.

"Duh!" She plopped on the bed, gasping when water shook under her. But Jareth wasn't looking at her, he was going towards a door, either a bathroom, or a closet.

He slowly pulled the door open, revealing millions upon millions of gowns, shirts, leggings, and anything else you could imagine.

"My sisters and I picked them out." He said staring at her wide eyes, and her mouth wide open with shock.

_I can't talk, Jareth._

He snickered.

_Well, thank you, dear._

_I'm serious._

He then burst into laughter.

"I love you Sarah." He walked over to her and kissed her lips lightly. As he was about to pull away, Sarah grabbed his hair, and intensified her kissing. Her lips parted and she slipped her tongue trough them, tracing his lips. She forced his lips apart and invaded his mouth. He pulled away, now on top of her. He rolled off.

"Well Sarah, it seems I have to watch you carefully while you are away from your Father." He was almost breathless.

"I love you Jareth."

"I love you too, Sarah. You are my life now."

She smiled and yawned.

"You're sleepy, I should leave you to rest." He almost got up, but then she grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

"Or I'll stay."

She chuckled in response. She went to the massive mountain of pillows, throwing some off the bed, then patted the spot beside her. Jareth smirked and laid beside her. She clung to him, and he began to hum. She drifted to sleep.

When they awoke, it was slightly dark outside.

"We slept all day?" She questioned Jareth.

"Not quiet a whole day, love. It is around 5:30. aim the morning." He said sleepily. She looked at him and laughed, his hair was like a mangled hay stack.

"What?" He said, suddenly self-conscious.

"Your hair has never been that messy." She said between giggles. He smiled at the beautiful sound.

"Well, normally I awake before you so I can take care of myself." He then chuckled along with her.

There was a light knock at the door. An older woman bursted in without an answer. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the two.

"Jareth Robert!" The woman screamed. "What do you think you're doing!? Get out of that bed right now stand right here!" She pointed at the ground in front of her, and Jareth climbed out of bed. When he reached the spot, the hunched over woman stood in her tip toes and smacked him on the ear, hard.

"I don't wanna ever catch you like that again, young man!" She stomped from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Who was that?" Sarah was trying her hardest to suppress a giggle.

Jareth was rubbing the sore spot.

"My childhood nanny." Red was creeping upon his face as he climbed back in bed.

Sarah bursted into laughter, and as much as it embarrassed him, he loved the sound. There was another bang at the door.

"JARETH!" His old nanny yelled through the door. He snickered.

"I'm not in the bed!" He laughed while drawing circles on Sarah arm with his finger. He kissed the crook of her neck.

"I'm coming in, then!" Nobody dared to speak to the King like that, nobody but Ms. Anne.

"Ms. Anne!" He whined. Then He groaned and got up, acting like a child.

She then came through the doors.

"That's what I thought, mister!" She walked out the room, mumbling on her way.

"She's only picking, Sarah, I would never let anybody speak that way to me, expect Ms. Anne." He mumbled that last part. She giggled and got out of bed, she realized they both were in the same outfit as yesterday.

"I'll be in my bedchambers, to take a shower. It's right next door, love." She nodded and he glided out the door. She needed one too.

She eyed the door that was beside the closet, guessing it was the bathroom. When she opened the door she gasped.

It was marvelous! The bathtub was huge! It was pure white golden legs, an a golden faucet set. The sink was large enough for Ludo to lay on! It was covered, however, with Jewelry boxes, Makeup, Purfumes, Lotions, Soap, other types of creams, and some odd gooey things in clear vials. But what was the best if all, was The wall behind held a flowing waterfall with glass covering it. The walls were ocean blue and she could only stare.

J_areth, my bathroom belongs to a princess. _She heard him chuckle.

_Well of course, love, you are royalty to me and my labyrinth, AND my kingdom_. He sent her an image of his bathroom, it was the same, but much darker, reds and black

She sent him her love and started to ready for the bath. But as soon as she dropped her shirt, it disappeared. She was worried, but then thought it was probably a magical bathroom. But he other articles stayed in the ground..

After her royal bath was finished, she started to drain the water, not 5 seconds later, a Goblin busted in the bathroom with a towel outstretched and a silk robe grasped between her claws. Sarah screamed at the sight of her, but not because she was frightened, but because another 'person' was there while she was in the tub!

A/N: So here's Sundays Chapter, remember what I had said about 2 chapters every Monday! (; Chapter 15 goes up later. (:


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The plot is starting to thicken, around the middle of this chapter some certain things will happen! (: and poor Sarah, shy of a little nakedness xD

Jareth's POV while Sarah examined her bathroom.

He sighed and slipped his robe from his body, it laying limp on the floor. He stepped into the water streaming from the wall. He didn't really need the shower, so he stood for a few minutes, then deciding it was pointless. As the water subsided, a Goblin came in. He wrapped a towel around Jareth. Jareth bent to get his robe, but to see Sarah's blouse laying on top of it. Held the garment in his hand an dismissed the Goblin. Then he heard her scream. He poof'd some clothes and teleported to her room, the bathroom door was cracked and he ran towards it. He opened the door, then quickly shielded his eyes as soon as he saw Sarah's state.

"Oh, God, Jareth! One person in my bathroom while I'm NAKED is bad enough!" She was still sitting in the tub, her hands and arms covering herself, the suds still in The bottom of the tub.

He then realized Loretta was probably standing in the middle of the bathroom, a shocked look was across the goblins face.

Jareth, still not looking into the bathroom, spoke.

"Sarah mine, Loretta isn't there to look at you bathe, she is there as a Handmaiden. A butler, if you wish."

Sarah relaxed when she heard this, and eyed the poor goblin.

"I apologize, Loretta." She blushed so hard her face hurt. She stepped out the tub, glancing at Jareth, making sure he was still turned, and allowed the goblin to wrap her in a towel. Sarah tucked in a corner of the towel to make it stay in place.

"You are dismissed, Loretta." Jareth said, after he saw Sarah with a towel.

"You could have told me, Jareth!" She was still blushing.

"Precious, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I can imagine your fright!" He chuckled, however.

"I need to get dressed." She mumbled, now pouting. She walked over to the huge closet and stepped inside.

"Jareth, where are all the normal clothes?"

"In that dresser, love." He pointed to a white dresser across the room. She stalked over there and began to dig through the items. She was struggling to keep to towel up, as well.

She found a white cotton T-Shirt.

"Jareth, are we going anywhere today?"

"Not unless you want to, love." He was eyeing the legs on her skin, the towel stopping only on he most upper thigh.

She pulled up the white shirt, and the towel slid down a bit, Jareth noticed and now eyed the skin on her back. She fumbled trough the clothes again to find some jeans, and undergarments. She found some dark blue skinny jeans and was fairly content with her outfit. She tucked then under her arm, and as she was about to turn around, the towel slipped to her waist.

"Oh my god." She said to herself.

"First I'm naked in a room with two people, and now I almost flashed Jareth!" She was still loudly ranting to herself.

Jareth had excused himself from the too after getting an eyeful of her back and legs, and a bit of her side.

Sarah's eyes grew wide when she realized what had just happened. The blush that was fading crept back tenfold when she saw a mirror, beside her. She stood where Jareth was and realized she probably did flash him.

Later on, Sarah made sure to apologize again to Loretta, and asked for Lunch.

"You have to have lunch with the King, miss. I will tell him your request, go on and go to the dinning room." She replied in a raspy, but squeaky voice. Sarah nodded and fumbled down the hall, barefooted.

When she found the dining room, she let herself in. She was half-surprised when she saw Jareth sitting at the long table. She smiled and sat beside him.

"Hey, Jareth." She leaned into him, breathing his smell. And she didn't notice Jareth smelling at her head.

"You smell nice, love." He pulled her into his lap.

She giggled and pulled him into a loving kiss. It lasted for mere seconds, because they were interrupted by a deep throaty sound.

"King Jareth?" The voice said.

Jareth placed Sarah back in her seat and he pretended like nothing at all had happened.

"Mr. Garth. Please, have a seat and join us for lunch."

"I prefer Damon, I've told you over and again!" He laughed. Sarah looked him over, he had dark auburn hair, neatly brushed back, and golden eyes. His veins were glowing the same shade as his eyes. He had on a maroon suit, and a black poet's shirt.

He noticed Sarah's stare and obviously took it the wrong way.

"Well, Ms, hello to you too." She started to feel a pull towards her, and heard Jareth growl. The man jumped at the sound.

"Cousin, have you, bonded?" He said, excited.

Jareth pulled Sarah to him, and let Damon guess for himself.

"Indeed you have. May I see your hands?"

"Are you bloody ignorant?!"

"Sorry, Your Majesty."

Sarah was so confused, the man wanted to see his hands? Just as she was about to ask, Three goblins came through the door, each with a covered silver platter.

"Mmm, I'm starved." Sarah exclaimed.

Throughout the lunch, the tension had decreased and they were all laughing now. But Sarah still couldn't shake the way the man looked at her. It was similar to the way Jareth did sometimes, but something important missing. Her mind must just have been playing a cruel game, however. Jareth would have noticed.

"Well, thank you for your company today King Jareth, and you, Ms. Sarah." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

She did nothing but watch him.

He brought it back down, but still held it.

"Thank you." He let go of her and in a poof of purple smoke, he was gone.

"Strange Character, Sarah, you don't really wanna know him too well. Would you like to take a walk with me down to the library?" He said smiling, then took her hand.

When the finally got to the Library, Sarah almost passed out.

"Woah Jareth, that's a crap ton of books."

He laughed at her choice of words.

"Crap Ton?" He was still snickering, but Sarah didn't hear him anymore. She was studying all of the books, the walls were all covered in books, the shelves were 15 feet high! Some of the novels where in a strange language, and Jareth informed her it was goblin tongue. A lot were in English, and some changed when she touched it. She was fascinated, and Jareth was too, but just by watching her.

_Beauty and the Beast _he had accidentally sent her the last part of his thoughts. She tuned around and looked to him like he had two heads.

"Why did you say Beauty and the Beast? Do you even have that one?"

He stammered over his answer, he was thinking of how he was a monster and she was so beautiful, thus thinking of Beauty and the Beast.

"Yes, I think it's around here somewhere, I wanted to you read the original story." He was normally a pretty good lair. She glided over to where he was seated and sat on his lap.

"Don't lie to me, darling." She placed a hand on his chest.

"I just want you to be happy with me. I am, after all, a monster who takes away children."

Her thoughts immediately went to Toby and she wanted to start crying.

"Jareth." She grabbed a gloved hand. "You are no monster. You take children that are wished away, children who's lives you probably save." She thought before going on.

"Of course, they do probably don't enjoy it when they first turn to to a goblin, getting used to being kick- why are you laughing!?" Jareth was laughing his royal butt off.

"Precious, I don't turn the children to goblins!" He said between laughs, tears spilling over his eyes.

"They what happens to them?"

"They go out to a Fae couple, and if they wish, and they will, to turn the babe into a Fae, then they do. But I was planning on keeping Toby for myself. I was going to name him after me." He said after his laughter calmed down.

"Oh." Sarah mumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: (:

After Jareth explained a little further about the children situation, Sarah had a lot of bound up energy , like a child, and wanted to go exploring the Underground. While she was on her run, she got to see virtually nothing. So Jareth agreed.

They were walking the Kingdom Gardens, it was amazing. There were tulip type flowers, but they were every color you could possibly imagine, and glittery, but it was Jareth's kingdom, of course it was packed with glitter. She chuckled to herself. The roses were the same. There was every flower there, including those you've never before seen. There was water fountains, and waterfalls galore. Of to the side you could see a flowing river, and hear it. It was very peaceful. She sighed contently. They turned the corner and Sarah was shocked at what she saw.

It was him. Damon. Sitting on a stone bench and reading a book.

"Damon? I thought it was strange I didn't feel you take your leave." Jareth chuckled.

"Well, my excuse of course, is that I have never seen but three rooms and the courtyard of your beautiful castle!" He was in a much better mood than before. Sarah smiled.

"Cat got your tongue, dear?" Damon smirked.

"No, Sir, this walk just drained my energy." She said pleasantly.

"Ah, I see." He stood up and took three long strides to meet them. He was standing awfully close to her.

"It's getting dark, Sarah. Would you like to go inside? Are you hungry?" Jareth said, she wondered if he was trying to get her away from this man.

"Yes, love. I'll be in the dining room in a few minutes."

Jareth nodded and headed out the garden.

"Miss Sarah, you are very beautiful." He whispered. His hand was twitching.

"Thank you, Damon." She felt herself leaning towards him.

"Time to go, Sarah." He swiftly turned, leaving Sarah to herself.

Sarah was mesmerized.

_You fool,_ she thought carefully, not wanting those thoughts to travel to Jareth. But her feeling were not listening.

Jareth gasped when he felt feelings of an enchantment.

Jareth was waiting for her in the dining hall. She took her seat and kissed Jareth enthusiastically. They ate and chattered happily.

Sarah was in her bathroom, smelling all the things on her counter. Even the gooey things. One purple one made her want to gag. She heard a knock on the door and walked out to answer it. When she reached the door, the knocking stopped. She flung it open anyway and looked down the halls, nobody was there. She sighed and closed her door.

_Sarah, are you sleeping?_

_No, was that you?_

_Yes, I wanted to go in anyway but I guessed you wouldn't exactly be pleased._

She sent him her laughter and heard him sigh with joy. She went out her room and went to Jareths. She opened the door without knocking, simply because she didn't know she had to.

She gasped when she saw shirtless Jareth.

"Oops." She whispered, soaking in every inch of his perfectly sculpted chest. Then she saw something glittery on his collarbone. He was watching her very carefully, knowing exactly where her gaze was. She walked over to him and traced the crowned heart with her fingers. It was glittery so she expected it to be rough, but it was like silk.

"What is that? Why did you tattoo yourself like that?" She snickered, but was fascinated.

"Precious, you can't get tattoos here. This is a bond mark. A fae gets one when he bonds, every mark is different, it represents their bond mates."

She pulled her collar down, but found nothing.

"Why don't I have one?"

"Well, Sarah mine, only a fae gets one. Also, it could be anywhere." He wrapped his arm around her. She leaned up and gave him a light kiss.

"I didn't know you went to be so early." She mused.

"It's 12:45, dear."

"Wow, really? I'm not even that tired."

"Goodnight, my love." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She sighed and glided out the room. When she reached hers, she swiftly changed into a more suitable outfit for sleeping, and plopped on the bed. But she still had no intentions on sleeping.

Jareth are you asleep?

She got no answer. She groaned and sat up. What was keeping her awake tonight? She decided a warm bath would help her to sleep, but then she remembered this morning, and decided against it. She was so bored! It was impossible the amount of insomnia she was experiencing tonight!

She checked the clock after laying silently in bed, staring at the sky through her glass ceiling. It said 3:20.

_That's it_ She thought as she got up. She silently padded out to the hall an crept to Jareths room. The door opened easily, and she slide in, making very little noise. She swiftly glided to the bed, and looked at Jareth for a few moments. She smiled at how childlike he looked. She slowly climbed in bed.

Jareth mumbled a bit as he felt the mattress sunk, an she paused. When he didn't make any more sound she finished crawling in and under the blankets. She snuggled to him as usual and very soon after drifted to sleep.

Jareth woke up confused, his blanket was much heavier today, and only on half his body. Why does it have a heartbeat!? He opened one eye and looked down to a sleeping Sarah. He chuckled to himself and sung a soft song to wake her up. She softly patted his face and mumbled something. He laughed harder than before, Sarah could be so silly while she was sleeping.

"Sarah, love. Do you wish to help me plan for your party?"

She shifted a little and mumbled something, it sounded a bit like 'over my dead body.'

He shook his head and slid out from under her. She woke up then.

"Jareth!" She whined.

"Love, it's time to get up!" He was laughing again, while he put on his tights.

"Why are your pants always so tight?" She grumbled. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. She tried to grab a shirt that was not there. She opened her eyes.

"Ooo, bare chested!" She ran her fingers over his abdominal muscles. He leaned down and gave her cheek a kiss.

"Sarah, that gown is awfully short." He ran a finger down her thigh. She giggled and swatted his hand away.

"Fine, I'm up. I'll be back, I'm going to put some pants on. And a new shirt." She got up and pulled down her garment to cover more of her legs. She scurried out the door and into her own room.

Jareth put on a gray poets shirt, it contrasted nicely with his white tights. She came back to him in a tan colored sleeveless sundress that almost reached the floor.

"You look beautiful."

"I'm starving."

For breakfast they both had mushroom omelets, cooked by Jareths favorite Goblins. After Jareth had finished, which was way before Sarah, the man ate like somebody was threatening to eat it! He just watched Sarah eat. He was always content watching her.

"Why do you stare so much?" She was still eating.

"Because you're so beautiful." He smikred.

"Whatever!" She scoffed.

"Don't ever think you are anything less than beautiful, My Sarah. Your are the most amazing thing I have ever laid my eyes on."

She smile at him, then took her another big bite.

"Would you like to meet my sisters tonight over dinner?"

She was nervous, she didn't know how to act in front of his family.

"And then maybe, I can invite my whole family to your party Friday?"

She swallowed the building lump in her throat. "Uh, sure."

"Don't be nervous, my love. They'll adore you." He smiled at her, and planted a small kiss on her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter might suck because I had no idea where I was going with this lol P: And sorry it was so late!

Later that day:

Sarah was sitting on her bed, biting her fingernails. Jareth was out with a runner. But she wasn't nervous about that, she was nervous for dinner in a few hours. There was only two servants on duty besides the cooks, because when there is a runner in the Labyrinth, Jareth ordered everybody besides a few people in punishment. She went for her closet to pick out a suitable outfit. She smiled when she pulled out an emerald colored silk dress.

She slipped it on and went to check it out. It was a tight fit until her naval, and it then flowed out softly. She was mostly content with it. Sarah gasped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Knowing who it was, she cupped his cheek and he started to sway as if there was music.

"What're you doing?" She giggled.

"Dancing with you, love." Jareth whispered.

"There's no music."

"I know." He kissed her collarbone.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Sarah."

She turned around to look at his face, he looked tired.

"Are you sleepy?" She smiled.

"I'm fine." But she grabbed his hand and walked him to the bed. She pushed him on it an laid beside him.

He played with her hair and they did nothing but stare at each other for a straight hour. There was a knock on the door, Jareth groaned and got up.

"Yes?" He said, annoyed.

"Your Majesty, Your sisters are in the dining hall." She bowed her head and took her leave.

"Well, love, they're early."

In the dining hall, there sat two gorgeous women. One had soft brown hair, pulled back with shocking blue eyes. Her makeup was kept to a minimum. They other, however, was a platinum blonde, her hair waving to her lower back. Her eyes were the same as Jareth's, dilate and all. Her makeup was there to bring attention to her eyes. There were both dressed in light green dresses.

They both stood and Sarah could see the style of dress was not unlike her own.

"Sarah." The blonde said pleasantly.

"Yes, dear Sarah!" The brunette said in an excited tone.

"Alright Ladies, I have told her nothing about you. Introduce yourselves." He chuckled.

"I am Amelia." The blonde said, quietly.

"As I am Tatiana." The brunette sated, trying to calm herself. They all took their seats.

"I'm Sarah, of course." She was so nervous, and Jareth squeezed her hand.

"I am pleased to see you are wearing the outfits we've chosen." Amelia said.

"Yes, I agree." Tatiana said, her excitement returning.

"Thank you, for helping with my attire." Sarah smiled.

"Te pleasure is ours, dear girl." Amelia stated.

"So, I am sure you have questions about us?" Tatiana laughed after saying it.

"Of course! First of all, Amelia, why is your eye like Jareth's?" Jareth stifled a laugh. But Amelia smiled pleasantly.

"I am Queen of the Crystal City."

"Oh, wow. You're a queen! Your Majesty." She was feeling Tatiana's excitement.

"Tatiana, stop influencing her emotions." Jareth said, looking at her.

"She's blocking most of them, I tried a lot." She giggled. Then a few goblins came in, sat down their food, ad left.

They all lifted their plates and stared at the food. It looked like Enchiladas.

"What is this?" Amelia sneered.

"Sarah, why did you pick these?" Jareth asked.

"I didn't ask anybody to ma-" just then, she remembered something from this afternoon. She had wished for Karens steak enchiladas.

"Exactly." He chuckled.

"Well, it looks good." Tatiana dug in, and they all followed her example.

After dinner, they went to a room, which was a royal living room, compete with a T.V. Jareth had added it for Sarah, it received Aboveground's channels. Sarah switched it in and turned it down a lot.

"So, dear Sarah, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?" Amelia asked.

"I don't have anything planned until Friday.

"Perfect!" Tatiana chirped in.

"Would you mind spending the day with us?"

Sarah looked at Jareth, not wanting a day without him. Bug he took the look wrong.

"Sarah! I am offended! I do not control your actions!"

Sarah fumbled over her words, that was not what she had meant.

"Brother mine, I do not think she as looking for permission. She was worried about spending a day without you." Tatiana said, trying to calm her frantic brother.

He took Sarah's face in his hands and she smiled.

"Can you forgive me, love?" His eyes were pleading.

"I already have." She smiled as he gave we a kiss, he intended a light peck, but he had other ideas. She grabbed his hair and pressed her chest against him. She traced the outline of his lips with her tongue. She nipped his bottom lip, and moaned in her mouth.

"Um, brother?" Tatiana giggled.

Jareth pulled away and Amelia bursted into giggles.

Sarah blushed, she had forgotten they were even there.

"Sorry." Sarah mumbled.

"Don't worry, dear. When I first married I was exactly the same, mate even worse." Amelia said after she stopped laughing.

"Yes, Kaspar and I had done the same at the time after our bonding. He's actually speaking to now, skins to come home soon." Tatiana smiled.

"Go, then sister. I have to take my leave soon as well."

She stood. "I guess I must. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The three said together.

"So, Sarah, may I see your room? Jareth told us nothing about it, thigh we did pick your clothing."

"Yeah sure, C'mon Jareth."

Amelia raised her eyebrows.

"You allow him in your chambers?"

"Yes? Why not?" Sarah questioned.

"No reason." Amelia stood and Sarah lead the way, and though she was in front of Jareth and Amelia, she didn't miss her slap Jareth's arm.

When they reached the doors, Amelia walked in and gasped.

"Wow! I love that ceiling! And the _PILLOWS_!" She was as excited as a child at the zoo.

Sarah giggled as Amelia plopped on the bed.

"Very Queen-Like, Amelia." Jareth smirked.

"It's not as bad as sharing a bed with your guest." Amelia shot back at him.

"Are we not suppose to sleep together?" Sarah asked, worried she broken some sort of law.

"Depends on what you mean. _Being_ together is wrong until your bond is full. Resting together is fine."

"Oh, good." Sarah sighed relieved and Amelia raised her brows.

"You two haven't been together yet?"

"Nope." She popped the P.

"Amazing!" She said almost to herself.

"Amelia." Jareth was telling her to stop.

"Fine, I'll leave it alone." She winked.

Jareth coughed.

"My husband is wanting me home before bed, so I must take my leave. Goodbye, Sarah. Jareth, we'll speak later." She then got up and left.

"I need to bathe." Sarah said, the turned to he bathroom.

After her bath, Sarah was grateful Jareth told the goblins she needed no assistance.

She came out dressed for bed and drying her hair.

"Your sisters were nice." Sarah smiled.

"Indeed." He was tired, eyelids drooping. Sarah curled in bed with him and he began to hum. She wrapped a blanket around them and they both drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Sarah was freezing. She felt around the expecting Jareth to be turned around, but felt nothing but the cool silk sheets. She stayed quiet to see if he got up for a bathroom break. She heard nothing. She opened her eyes and sat up. She placed her feet on the floor. The bottoms of feet met something wet and warm. Just then, she smelt something sweet. She touched the floor and saw red on her fingertips. It was blood. A trail of blood. She followed it with her eyes and screamed at a slumped over Jareth, with his neck slit and pouring blood.

A/N: Don't be angry until the next chapter! (:


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Just remember, I loooove you! (:!

Sarah was screaming and trashing around in her sleep, Jareth even got punched in the lip. He tried his best to console her, and the only thing in the end was to scream at her.

"ENOUGH!"

Sarah stopped, and opened her eyes. Completely paralyzed. Her hair was a mess and it was a surprise she could even see him through it. When she realized he was there she curled on top of him an sobbing very hard into his chest.

Thirty minutes later, she was completely silent, tears still streaming down her face. Jareth was rocking her back and forth.

"Baby, you have to talk to me about it." He was very worried. She started sobbing again while she sent her dream to him, not wanting to talk.

"Darling, it was a dream." He was freaked out about seeing himself like that, it was so vivid. But he continued to try to console her.

She looked up at him, still crying, her eyes now red and puffy.

"Don't ever leave me." She whispered.

"I won't, Precious, I will never, _ever_, leave you." He checked the time, it was 3 A.M, and they both needed sleep.

"Sleep, my love, I will be with you in your dreams." He rubbed her hair. She whimpered, then fell asleep. Jareth knew this would drain his magic by a lot, but he didn't care as long his love was happy. So he drifted his mind into her completely and fell asleep.

He woke up with a massive headache and took his mind from Sarah and awoke her.

"Sarah, my love. It's time for you to get up. My sisters will be here shortly." He began to get up, and she grabbed his hair.

"Not yet." She said quietly, eyes still closed.

He sighed and slid closer to her. She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. He smiled and looked at her.

"I love you." She said, playing with his hair.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her lips. She copied his mouth, and this time, it was him that traced her lips with his tongue. She parted her lips and he did the obvious. She nipped at his tongue and he bit her bottom lip softly. When he pulled away, he saw her lip bleeding.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry precious!" He licked the blood away, and she smiled.

"I kinda liked it."

He chuckled.

"Sarah, what am I to do with you?"

"Love me." She whispered.

"I do, Sarah." He kissed he nose and she smiled. He then thought I another way to say the words 'I do'. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Sarah, my love! It is time to get up, my sisters said they would arrive in twenty minutes. That was 19 minutes ago!"

"Ugh! God, I just wanna lay I bed all day!"

"We did that two days ago!" He chuckled.

"Fine! I'm up!" She sat up, not knowing her shirt was raised to her belly button, and she wore no pants.

"Sarah." He chuckled a she stood completely.

"What?" She snapped.

"Ms. Anne would have a heart attack right now." He stared at the bottom if her longish shirt.

"Oh!" She gasped, immediately padded to her dresser. She pulled a white tunic out and black skinny jeans. She took her shirt off, back turned to Jareth. She also made sure yesterday to move the mirror.

Jareth had his mouth hung open, an he turned away. She was only in her bottom garment in the same room as him. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed when he saw her clothed. She smiled when she realized he didn't look at her at all.

"Have you gotten over your fear if nakedness?" He chuckled.

"No! I did not show you anything but my back!"

"And legs." He smirked.

"I love you." She grabbed his face and pulled him into a small kiss.

"Time for me to get dressed." He flicked his wrist and he was dressed in a white poets shirt and black tights.

"We match." She mused.

"Almost." He fluffed his collar. She pulled it down to look at his bond mark. She loved she had given him something of hers.

_And something else soon_. Blood rushed to her face when she thought that. She realized she sent them to Jareth, who was chuckling.

"Only when you're ready, my love."

"Let's go." She mumbled.

The sisters were in the garden, chatting to a man who's back was turned to Jareth and Sarah. When the man heard then approach, he half turned. Damon.

"Damon, Amelia, Tatiana." Jareth greeted them all.

"You're in a pleasant mood, Jareth!" Tatiana chirped.

"Yes! I wonder why." Amelia smiled.

"I suppose I'll leave you siblings to chat. Sarah." It gave Sarah chills the way Damon always said her name.

She nodded in his way and smiled.

"So are you ready for a day of fun?" Amelia smiled hugely.

"Woo-Hoo!" Tatiana fist pumped the air.

The three girls where sitting by a river. They had been chatting all morning about random girl stuff and embarrassing things about Jareth.

"Alright, Sarah. I don't have a clue if Jareth told you about your ball, but we're going to. Tomorrow is your ball slash birthday party, and today we're taking you to get a dress fitted." Tatiana said bluntly.

"Precisely." Amelia agreed.

"Alrighty, then! Lets go get dressed!" Sarah snickered.

At the dress shop, Sarah picked a light purple puffy dress with a sheer fabric over the bottom. It was not unlike the one at the ballroom with Jareth. The sleeves were not puffy though, they were not there at all. Amelia picked thick straps out. The top was a silk fabric. It all had crystals hanging down. It was absolutly gorgeous.

"Sarah you look so amazing! Jareth is gonna die!"

Sarah almost cried when she remembered her dream.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Tatiana wiped away a pool of moisture under her eyes.

"I didn't know I was really really crying." Sarah mumbled.

"Why were you?"

"I had an awful dream, that's all. Let's just get out of here." She said while taking her dress off.

"Brother, she's really scared." Amelia whispered, Sarah was in the library, but Damon was across the room.

"I know Amelia! I am in her head after all!" Jareth snapped.

"Calm yourself. You need to talk to her instead of sitting alone thinking. What are you going to do if she blocks you?"

"She would never." He whispered.

"Please, Jareth. Speak to her before you make your announcement. I can imagine she would be very displeased." Amelia stood and left the room, her heels clicking behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Wow I have gotten so many reviews recently. Also, Everybody is saying how creepy Damon is, and I just wanna say it's gonna be real fun writing his POV the next chapter! Oh, and just a warning, this chapter is a lot longer than normal.

Jareth still sat after his sister left, and as he was about to rise, Damon walked over to him.

"What's the problem, King Jareth?"

"Nothing much, Damon. How are you today? You've been hanging around my castle a lot recently." He tilted his head and smiled.

"I'm fine, dear Jareth, but my family and I are having some trouble, I am currently trying to give them space. But I'm afraid I have to return to the glares every night, still." He looked down an shook his head.

"Damon, I'm sure we can arrange something for you here in my castle for a short while?" He felt sorry for the man.

"Really? Thank you much, Your Majesty! This is a blessing, none less!"

"It's my pleasure."

Jareth then left the room to be with Sarah. He was thinking of the ball tomorrow.

He entered the Library and was not surprised at what he saw. A beautiful young girl with dark hair sprawled around her, asleep with a book on her chest. He chuckled and scooped her into his arms.

After climbing a ton of stairs, he was panting, this woman was much heavier than she looked!

He kicked her door open and laid her on the bed.

He stared at her sleeping, her stomach rising and falling. He flicked his wrist and she was in a silk, long light pink night gown. He laid beside her, now in his own sleeping attire, and pulled the blankets around them. He laid awake, however. He was thinking over the decision of letting that strange cat who called himself Damon live in his castle for a few days. He didn't even think twice before agreeing. He wondered what his gift was.

He soon fell asleep, no longer thinking of Damon, but of Sarah.

In the morning, he was surprised at what he smelled. He opened his eyes, and in front if him, was a platter with bacon, eggs, and pancakes, all arranged in a cute smiley face.

"Sarah?" He called.

"Yeah?" She popped her head from the bathroom door, a curling iron in her hand.

"What's this?" He said as she opened the door and continued to fix herself up.

"Breakfast." She smiled.

"Happy Birthday." He said lovingly.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

She wrapped the last piece of hair around the barrel.

"I love you too." She sighed contently. She unplugged the iron from the wall and walked over to the bead.

"Your hair is beautiful." It was in curly waves, dragging just bellow her shoulders.

"Thank you, Jareth." She smiled and sat on his legs.

"Come here." She slid to his stomach.

"You, my dear, are wearing makeup." She was, it wast purple eyeshadow and simple winged eyeliner and a bit of mascara.

"Yes, I feel very pretty." She giggled, crawling to his food, and tore a piece of bacon.

"You're always beautiful,my love. Did you make this?" He pierced the egg with his fork.

"Yup!"

"It's delicious."

"Is it 'da bomb'?" She giggled

"Da Bomb? If it means delicious, the yes. It is da bomb." She bursted with laughter and at more of his food.

"You, are, hilarious!" She sputtered.

He kissed her full mouth.

"I love you so much, but I must ask, how did you awake so early?"

"I just did, and I was extremely grateful. I got to make your breakfast!" She smiled.

After they finished the food, Jareth insisted in singing to her.

"I must! It's your birthday!"

"I don't want you to sing 'happy birthday'!"

"Fine." But he sung it anyway and she laughed.

When they left the room, she noticed a dark haired man headed towards them.

"Sarah! Jareth!" Damon called.

They paused in the hallway.

"Good morning, Damon." Jareth chirped.

"Good Morning, Jareth, and you, Sarah." There we go, another creepy way to say her name.

"Morning, Damon." He smiled at her response.

"Happy Birthday." He winked and strode off. Sarah grimaced in his direction and started walking again.

They went down to Jareth's throne room. Jareth perched in his throne his usual way. Sarah had no place to sit, so she just stood awkwardly.

"What're you doing, dear?"

"Just standing here."

"Sit." He closed his legs so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. She walked to the seat and sat.

"Wow, this thing isn't comfortable." She fidgeted, trying to find a pose. She settled on the way Jareth normally did it.

"So that's why you do it." She snickered.

After hours of taking and kissing, Jareth decided on asking her about her dream.

"Sarah, we must talk about your dream. It bothered you greatly and still does."

"I just never want to think of you hurt." She began to cry.

"Shh, Sarah. It's okay." He was now rocking her in his lap like a small child. She stopped crying shortly.

"In my dream, I knew who did it. But I can't remember now." She said quietly.

"It fails to matter, love." Just then, a knock at the door made Sarah jump, but she fixes herself and sat beside Jareth now.

"Who is it?" Jareth called.

"Me." And Damon strolled in.

"Oh. Well, do you need something?"

Damon's gaze was fixed on Sarah.

"Your sisters are here, the ball is in an hour and they plan on fixing the girl up." Jareth and Damon left.

"Go, my love. They will throw a hissy fit." He snickered and she jumped up.

The girls were outside the doors.

"Hello." Sarah giggled.

"Sarah!" They said together.

"Let's go get you fixed up. Wait, you already did your makeup and hair!" Tatiana whined.

"It's fine, sister. We could touch it up" Amelia stated, always so calm.

They sat in Sarah's bathroom, Amelia and Tatiana playing dress up with Sarah. Then a knock came from the door.

"You are expected in 10 minutes, My Lady." Loretta said.

"Thank you." Sarah said.

"Time to put the dress on!" Tatiana squeaked.

After some final things, like the crystal shoes that had a charm on them not to never to fall off or break, Sarah was ready, and nervous.

"Let's go, Sarah." Amelia tugged on her arm.

Sarah followed behind them.

When Sarah reached the ballroom, the doors were pulled open for her. Sarah slowly stepped in to the amazing ballroom. It was just like the dream she had a few weeks ago! But witch much more people. She gasped at the candles, and giggled at the glass, (or maybe it was crystal?) Box surrounding them. Everybody was turned to her as they sung Aboveground's birthday song.

"NOW UNDERGROUND!" Somebody yelled

"Happy Birthyearto you!

Happy Birthmonth to you!

Happy birthday Dear Labyrinth Lady! We're glad it didn't kill you! Happy Happy Birthday to you!"

"Thank you!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Jareth made his way to Sarah and people began to chose their first dance.

But before Jareth could make his way fully, Damon took Sarah's hand. Jareth's mouth hung open.

"May I have this dance?" He smirked. She looked at Jareth.

"No, I'm sorry. But this second dance is yours." She smiled and he retreated. Jareth closed the distance between then and took Sarah's face in his hands. He kissed her softly.

"May I have this dance, Precious?"

"You may." He put his hand on the small of her back and the other in her hand, and they danced. Sarah felt like she was floating on clouds, her mouth slightly open the whole time. At the end of the dance, Jareth leaned in and took her mouth to his, and she let his tongue enter her mouth. She felt like nobody else was there at all, and when she opened her eyes after the kiss ended, blood rushed to her face as she realized everybody was staring at her.

"Jareth is with that mortal?"

"Wow! At least she's awfully beautiful!"

"It'll never last."

"She probably bested his Labyrinth with his help."

Whispered were all around the crowd, but instead of Sarah getting upset, she straightened up and pulled away from Jareth.

_"EVERYBODY QUITE_!" Sarah yelled, and they all hushed.

"Now, I would like to answer a few questions. You do _NOT_ get to pick. Answer One: Jareth and I are bonded. Answer Two: I beat the Labyrinth because I was strong, I needed my brother back. I love him! Answer Three: Yes, you will be living in the oubliette if anybody ever disgraces me or King Jareth!" Sarah relaxed a little after she let it out, and turned back to Jareth.

"Well, Precious, who wants some cake?"

They brought the cake out, it was huge with pink icing and white icing around it. It also had sixteen candles on top.

They sung her happy birthday once more and everybody got a slice of the delicious cake. After it was gone, they had a second dance. This time, Damon just took her hand and began dancing. He danced quite well, but not as good as Jareth.

"That was a mighty impressive speech." He breathed, his hands sliding a little too low.

"Thank you, Damon." Her hands stayed at his shoulder blades.

He pulled her closer.

"How about we go by the river?" He whispered.

"I apologize, but I mustn't, Jareth is on his way over here right now." She said, and the dance ended.

"Sarah, my Father would like a dance with you." He smiled and Damon handed her hand to Jareth. He lead her to his Father, a man with soft brown hair, he had some weight on him, but it was still attractive. His eyes were a light brown, and he had a slight beard. He was standing beside a tall woman, she had golden waves running down her back, and glowing blue eyes, one dilated. She looked exactly like Amelia. Sarah guessed this was their Mother, the High Queen.

"Hello, dear Sarah." She chirped, her voice was like liquid velvet. Like humming birds song.

"Hello, Your majesty." Sarah curtsied.

"Hello, Sarah." His Father's deep voice another Sarah another curtsy.

"May I have the dance?" He took her hand.

"Of Course." He brought we out onto the dance floor and began twirling her. She defiantly knew where Jareth got his skills from.

"You're a wonderful dancer."

"As you would make a wonderful Queen. I was shocked when I heard your tongue. Also, Fae are very affectionate, they were not rude because you were skiing my son in front of thousands of people, but because Jareth finally bonded." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She looked around and noticed that over half the people were gone.

"It's late, my wife and I must be going. Happy Birthday." He took his kea e an Jareth spoke that the party had ended, and everybody took their leave.

"Are you ready for another party?" He hugged her from behind and she cupped his face.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my Sarah."

"Let's go." She whispered.

And in a flash of purple smoke, they were outside her front door. She was in a purple sundress, her hair and makeup the same. An Jareth was in teenage form, with White skinny Jeans and a black button up shirt with a red tie around his around his neck. They knocked on the door and Robert answered.

"Sarah!" He yelled And picked her up, spinning her around.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, so last chapter, I said this is gonna be Damon's POV and switched to J/S some but I will not reveal what he is trying to achieve. I put myself in his mindset so if something happened that doesn't agree with what I've been saying, just remember, this is Damon (:

OH, and yesterday was my baby brothers bday party (: you're still getting your two chapters Monday. P:

Damon entered his little room, it was plain blue, with a double bed with royal sheets, and a vanity. Nothing special and probably the worst of the guest rooms. He climbed on his bed and stared at the wall. He began to think of Sarah, and his hand begun to tremble. Warmth pooled between his legs and he got up to take a bath.

(**Gross Right? LOL Gonna give him some privacy and head over to Sarah and Jareth.)**

After her party, which was way less exciting and no better with the whispers in the crowd about her new 'boyfriend', than her other.

Jareth and Sarah sat on the porch, crickets sounding around them.

"Sarah."

"Hmm?"

"You can stay if you want." It was a whisper, he was afraid his voice would crack.

"I know. I want to go with you, Jareth. Daddy and Karen understand. I spoke with them and they plan on visiting every Friday." She was quiet, thinking some things over. There really was no cons, and tons of pros. It was settled before she even knew it. Jareth stared at her.

"Who is that guy? Damon?"

"Why, love?" He questioned.

"Just wondering."

"His Father is an old friend of my Father. Damon and I used to practice magic together." He smiled down at her.

"Anything else, love?"

"No, not really."

He swooped down and kissed her jaw. She titled her head back to give him more exposure. Then the porch light flickered on and off.

"Dad!" Sarah yelled, Jareth was silently laughing into her neck.

"I'm tired." He stretched his long legs in front if him and they both stood.

After the goodbyes were handed out, they left in a cloud of purple smoke.

Damon climbed out the tub, now relaxed and he headed back to his bed. He slipped the towel off an used magic to place more clothes on him. He slid between the covers and fell off to sleep soon, though it was only a few hours of sleep.

When he awoke, he groaned. He had a busy day. The checklist was clear, One, Touch Sarah. Two, Tuck her hair behind her hair. Three, take her down to the secret spot by the river. Though that last one would be near impossible today. He smirked at the rough fun she would enjoy there. He climbed from bed and the mattress groaned. That Goblin King, wouldn't even give him a decent mattress! It would be fine in good time though.

He walked down the halls, into the community dining hall. He ordered bacon and eggs.

As soon as it got it, he scarfed it down. The warmth sliding down his throat. He stood, leaving his pants for some mortal maid to tend to.

He roamed the halls, knowing if. Stayed in the right ones, he would bump into Sarah. He was right in the money when he turned the corner to the library. He looked down at his shoes and falsely bumped into her.

"Oh sorry." She said, making sure he was okay.

"No problem, Sarah." He could tell she secretly enjoyed the way he said her name, she obviously had a crush on him. He smirked as e observed her scooped neckline and shorter sundress, this one at her knees and yellow.

She shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

"How are you?" He brushed her arm and goosebumps rose on it. Checklist number one ready.

"I'm fine." She took a half step back.

"Good."

She stood there awkwardly.

"I'm... Gonna go now." She left then. He stared after her. Things were going well.

Later on, Damon sat on a park bench, legs spread open. He heard footsteps ahead. He was pleased when he saw Sarah. He was even more pleased when he saw where her gaze flickered to for a short second. He sat up.

"Well, hello Sarah. Come, sit." He patted the spot beside her and realized Jareth was no where to be seen. She sat beside him, a little more tense then he would have liked. He felt the anger bubble inside himself, but shook it off.

"How are you today?" He used his magic to relax her.

"I'm really good." She smiled.

"That's good." He placed his hand over hers and used his magic to send an enchanting spell at her.

"Damon." She whispered.

"Yes?"

He looked at him. She was so beautiful. He leaned into her and breathed in her smell.

"Do you wish to talk a walk with me?" He tucked a strand of hair ending her ear, his hand traveling down her collarbone.

"Sure." He pulled some of the enchantment away.

When they got to his spot at the river. He sat down not he grass and Sarah sat beside him. He scooted a bit closer to her. He wanted to touch her, a lot. But he needed to ease into this.

After an hour of sitting there, the spell wore off.

"Crap. I gotta go." She scrambled to her feet but Damon stayed.

"Goodbye, Sarah."

She ran off and he was content he got her here. He threw a rock into the river and decided to take a nap.

He dreamt sweet dreams of Sarah.

Jareth was waiting for her in the dining hall.

"Where were you, Precious?" He smiled.

"Damon showed me a river. It was pretty." She smirked gave him a kiss on his beautifully soft lips.

Damon awoke, and it was dark. He stood up slowly, still groggy from sleep. He ran back to the castle and decide to get a turkey sandwich. He loved turkey. He devoured the sandwich on the way to his room. He slipped his clothing off and climbed in bed. He conjoured up a T.V like the one in the sitting room. He watched random shows Until he was nonlinear paying attention to it. He thought of Sarah and wonders what things he would try to achieve tomorrow. He eventually drifted to sleep.

After his breakfast, he walked through the halls, heading for the garden. He was very shocked when Jareth called for him from the door of his study. Sarah was hiding behind him. He obeyed as walked into the room.

Jareth closed the door.

"Damon, we need to talk."

"Want about, Your Majesty?" His eyes widened with false innocence

"Sarah doesn't like the overgrowth in the garden ad I would like to hire somebody to trim it up. Would you like to? You would get paid, of course."

"Yes, Your Highness. But do not pay me, me staying here is enough of a reward." He smirked.

"One problem, it needs to be started today."

"I have nothing else planned." Damon smiled at him and began to take his leave.

A/N: so yeah, not as exciting as I thought, but then again I couldn't really dig into his mind a lot. More J/S next chapter! (:


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So I apologize for the awfully boring chapter yesterday! I am probably going to stop writing everyday, mainly because I could have made that better but I only had a short time period. So if you stop seeing a chapter everyday, don't worry (: BTW: Gareth is pronounced GAR-eth like Garfield (;

Jareth and Sarah were very lazy yesterday, so Jareth decided to do some paperwork.

He sat at his desk, and was filling out a forum to the Fae Council. He needed to record every time a new citizen joined the Goblin City, he was just happy he was filing Sarah's information. There was a light knock at the door.

"What could you possibly need?" He took his glasses off, he hated the blasted things. When there was no answer, he looked back down at the paperwork. But that didn't mean he couldn't hear quiet footsteps sneak in. He saw a small frame sitting on the front of his desk.

"Love, I can't get to certain papers if your sitting there." He smiled.

Sarah leaned back until she was laying on the desk, he head hanging off the side. She viewed him upside down.

"Now I can't get to any papers." He chuckled. He took his glasses off again and chewed on the tip of them.

She rolled over.

"Now your desk is a complete mess." She smirked. Her shirt hanging a bit. He tried his hardest not to look at the exposed flesh. She crawled off his desk and into his lap. He rubbed circles into her back.

"What are your plans today, Precious?"

"Does the Goblin City have a movie theater?"

"No, but I installed that T.V, there has to be a movie on it."

"Oh yeah." She drummed her fingers against his shoulder. For some reason, she was driving him absolutely mad today.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Her eyes disappointed.

He looked far into her eyes.

"To be honest, my love, you are driving me absolutely crazy." She then noticed the lust burning in his eyes. She giggled, she sort of liked it when she did this to him, though she did it more often then she realized. He shifted her, keeping her away from a sensitive spot.

"I'm sorry." She still giggled.

"I love it when you laugh."

She grabbed his face and he leaned into her. She pressed her lips against his softly, and then sucked in his bottom lip. He moaned.

"Okay, my love, time for you to leave, before I do something you'll regret." He kissed her nose and she got up and stretched, now showing off her navel.

"Get out, love." He said gently and she giggled all the way out. He groaned and spotted the crumpled paper his was working on. He rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist, his messy desk now clean and better than it was before. He finished the paper up and sent it before starting on something else, a marriage proposal. He prayed Sarah didn't see this while she was here. He quickly sent his apologizes and his rejection, searching for more. When he was sure there were no more, he decided that was enough paperwork today. He would go check in on Damon, then have lunch with Sarah.

When he got to the Garden, he was surprised to see that is almost completely finished. It was a compete mess yesterday. He found Damon, still working.

"Damon, my Sir! Have you finished this so quickly?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I quite enjoyed it though. He said, looking around at the work he could view.

"Hmm, You might have a new job with Hoggle soon!" He smiled and walked away.

He found Sarah in the Library, reading a book on Fae. Her eyebrows were pinched together in confusion. He snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened for a moment then realizing who it was, she turned around slowly.

"Hello, Sarah. Tell me, how are you enjoying putting together the puzzle of my kind?"

"It's a piece of cake." She said, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Really? Lets see how you deal with this little slice." He said while pulling a very large book out. Her eyes widened at the gigantic thing. He handed it to her and she put down the other one, needing both hands.

"Holy crap!" She said as the book fell into her arms. She dropped it.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." He clicked his tongue. He bent to get it, and was very surprise when he felt a slap on his bottom. He stood up quickly, and looked at Sarah reading a book in goblin tongue upside down trying to look innocent.

"Sarah!" He was grateful nobody was there.

"What?" She said, looking up from her book.

"Don't 'What' me! Come here!" He chased her in the library, knocking things over, her laughing so hard her face turned red. He finally wrestled her onto the couch, straddling her hips. Her hands were fighting against his, but she had no chance at winning, she was laughing too hard. He pushed her hands above her head with one hand and began to tickle her with the other.

"Please!" She screamed laughing.

"Please what?" He still tortured her.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna pee!" He still didn't stop.

"Jareth please!" She was serious this time so he got off, and she ran to the nearest bathroom.

When she came back, her cheeks were very flustered.

"I should have peed on you." She said, giving him the evil eye.

"I'm sorry." He patted the spot beside him. But she plopped on his lap.

"Ow!" She tried to hide a giggle. She heard his stomach growl.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was going to have lunch with you." She got up and he followed. She lead him to the dining hall.

They took their seats and waited for the goblins.

They brought out two turkey sandwiches. They ate quietly, they were both hungrier than they thought. Jareth was down with his while Sarah took her 3rd bite.

"Such a slow eater." He took a sip of his water.

"Whatever." She said with a full mouth. He smirked. He played with her hair and she smiled. She loved it when somebody played with her hair, and loved it more when Jareth did it. She finished her sandwich and threw herself back on the chair.

"You get full to easy." He chuckled.

"At least I'm not a pig." She smiled.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"We have dinner every night."

"No, like a date." He smiled.

"Yes!" She said a little to quickly and he smirked.

"Okay then." He planted small kisses on her neck and she titled her head back. He brushed her collarbone, back and forth, with his lips. Goosebumps raised on her skin. He kissed the hollow of her throat.

"Mmm."

Jareth chuckled and continued kissing her.

"Son, before you go any further, I suppose it would be appropriate for you to know that I am standing right here." Jareth's father, Gareth, said. Sarah face turned blood red, and Jareth felt the heat in her neck.

"Sarah, it's only my Father." But he stopped.

"I, uh, need to, um..." Sarah stammered.

"Don't be ashamed, girl!" He said in his deep tone.

"Sorry." Her face faded to pink.

"Now, Jareth, your mother is not feeling well, so she sent me to ask for her. She wants to know why you declined that marriage proposal." Gareth waited for an answer as Jareth's face drained color.

"Father." He spoke slowly.

"Well? Speak up boy!"

Jareth stood up and pulled his collar down. Gareth gasped.

"You didn't tell us?! You are grounded! Why didn't you tell us boy? Does the girl have one? No certainly not, she is not fae." He began muttering to himself.

"Go home to Mother, tell her the news." And Gareth ran out the room.

"What was that about?"

"Once a fae gets their mark, they can't go back in their bond." Jareth smiled.

"Now, what was that term your Father used a the ball? Oh yeah, he said I was skiing you. Now back to 'skiing' me." Sarah giggled and Jareth did what she said.

After their kissing session, Jareth stood.

"Would you like to go for a walk before dinner?" Jareth outstretched his hand and Sarah took it.

They went through the newly cut garden, Sarah preferred it much better like this. She smiled and bent to pick at a rose and smell it, and was shocked when she felt a soft pinch on her behind.

"I thought you already got me back for doing it to you!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Liar!" She bit his bottom lip softly.

He chuckled.

"Time for dinner?" Sarah nodded and he teleported them to a meadow with a glass table in the center.

It was perfect, there was thornless roses everywhere, enchanted candles, and a small group of musical players, a harp and two violins.

"Jareth." She whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

"Do you like it?" She just simply nodded. They sat in the chairs and began to eat.

Halfway through the meal, Jareth stood beside her. Sarah felt her stomach do little flops.

"Sarah." He whispered as he bent on one knee. Sarah began to cry softly as he pulled out a diamond ring from his shirt pocket.

"Sarah, I love you more than anything in my whole life. You are the reason I still live today. I wake up every day because I know you are in me. I love you with every part of my heart, soul, body, and mind. Will you marry me?"

Sarah nodded softly and the tears picked up pace.

"Yes." She whispered, and he picked her up and spun her around.

"I love you so much, Jareth." She said into his neck. She planted a kiss on his lips and he kissed back passionately. She moaned into his mouth and he sucked on her lip.

"Let's go tell your Parents." He whispered to her.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So since I promised two chapters today, here is the second one (:

Sarah eyed her beautiful ring before knocking on the door. It was gorgeous, it was a very clear, and with a emerald tint through it. It was something she had never seen in the Aboveground. It had a Celtic knot at the end of the stone.

She knocked on the door, and Karen answered.

"Sarah!"

"Hi Karen." She then flashed the ring in her face.

"Oh my god! ROBERT! I _TOLD_ YOU!" She squealed and Sarah giggled.

"When is the wedding?"

"I have no idea, he just proposed like 5 minutes ago." She was so giddy. She stepped in the house and Robert was taking some cookies out the oven.

"Hey Sarah! I learned to make cookies!"

"That's great Daddy!" She wiggled her fingers in his face after he place the pan on the counter.

"You _proposed_ to my little girl?" He was staring at Jareth.

"Yes, Sir." He conjoured up a crystal and let him view the memory.

"Wow, you really love my baby girl, do you?"

"I really do, Mr. Williams."

"We'll, go on, have a cookie." Sarah took two, and took a bite. It was a little harder than Karen's but it was still good.

"It's really good Daddy!" She wrapped his arms around his neck and eyed her ring.

They stayed until Toby fell asleep, which wasn't long at all after they got there. But Sarah was ready to go as much as Jareth was.

"Alright, Daddy. I'll see you Friday. Bye Karen!"

At the castle, Jareth an Sarah laid in bed, Sarah staring at her ring. Jareth noticed the gleam in her eye. He looked down at her exposed collarbone, just to check to see if there was miraculously a mark. But there was not. He sighed because he really wanted to see what his mark on her would be.

"What're you staring at?" She said without looking away from the ring.

"I was checking your collarbone for a mark." He said. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Are you sleepy?" Sarah asked.

"Not really, but as long as I'm with you, I can sleep." He smiled and kissed her hair.

"I love you." She played with the ring on her finger.

"I love you too, you precious thing."

She smiled and fell asleep to his humming.

Damon knew what had happened. He followed Sarah everywhere she went. It didn't bother him, he could still go on with this plan. Just alter a few things.

Sarah awoke to a muffin on her chest. When she laughed it fell off.

"Jareth?" She picked the muffin up and began to chew, it was chocolate chip.

"Mmm." She said to herself.

She felt the mattress sink.

"Do you like it?" He kissed her forehead.

"Did you make it?"

"Yes." Jareth stated.

"Without magic?"

"Yes!" He chuckled.

"Then it is delicious." She kissed him with chocolate all on her face. He licked it off.

"Thank you." He whispered.

She stared at him and ate her food.

"Like what you see?"

"Ohh yeah." She giggled.

He roles on top of her, holding her muffin.

"My Muffin!" She whined.

"The magic word?"

She grabbed him into a fierce kiss. He traced her lips and invaded her mouth with his tongue.

"That wasn't it, but, here." He gave it back and rolled off her.

"What was it?" She took another bite of the gigantic thing.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Do you want a bite?"

He took it in his hands and took a big bite.

"You ate half of it in one bite!"

"So? I made it." He gloated.

She finished it before he could steal it, then coughed when it went down wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm, it just got stuck." He snickered.

"What?"

"It got stuck."

"I don't get it."

"Of course not, love." He chuckled and kissed her lips.

They got up and Sarah decided to take a shower.

"Tell Loretta I don't need her today." Sarah glared at Jareth and he chuckled

"Okay." He held his hands up to prove his innocence.

"Good." She walked backwards to the bathroom.

After her bath, her bedroom smelled completely of peaches.

"I see you enjoy the peach soaps." He smirked.

"And the lotions." She giggled.

"Let's you watch that movie you were wanting to watch yesterday. What was it called again?"

"Titanic." She responded.

They walked out the bedroom and headed for the sitting room Jareth designed for her. When they reach the destination in the huge castle, Sarah made Jareth cuddle her while they watched the three hour long movie.

"Why is that car so foggy?" Jareth whispered.

"Shh."

After the movie, Jareth was quiet.

"You know, Sarah, I can draw fairly well."

She slapped his arm and he laughed.

"Also, that poor Jack didn't have to die, Rosey could have moved a different position."

"Would you stop making fun of my favorite movie?"

"I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." She whispered, unconsciously playing with her ring.

"I love you too." Jareth grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"What're you doing?" She laughed.

He began to spin her around. He grabbed her closer to him and began to turn and spin around the room. They looked into her others eyes. He bet his head to kiss her. When their lips met, it was like magic. This kiss meant more to here than any other kiss he had ever given her. She felt the electricity in their lips and the heat pooling in her stomach. When he pulled away, they were breathless. The two second kiss felt like an eternity.

"Jareth." She breathed.

"What?" He whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They took each other in another kiss.

After they calmed down, Jareth decided they needed to plan the wedding. Sarah wanted it big an Jareth wanted what she did.

"Okay, so Roses or Tulips?"

"Both." Sarah said.

"Alrighty then... What are the colors going to be?"

Sarah groaned and leaned back in her seat.

"Jareth let's just get somebody to do it for us."

"A wedding planner?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I will contact somebody tomorrow." Jareth was relieved. He didn't want to plan that stuff anymore than she did. He rubbed her back and she leaned on him.

"Maybe we should just get marred without a reception. It's too complicated."

"It'll be fun in the long run. I know you wanna pick a wedding gown out."

Sarah sighed and her stomach rumbled.

"Let's get something to eat."

"CHICKEN WRAPS!" She yelled and ran to the Goblin Kitchen.

"Yes Ma'am!" The goblins rasped.

They ate in silence, Sarah was starving, she even asked the goblins for two wraps!

"I take it back about you getting full too fast."

"Shut up." She said with a full mouth, never taking her eyes from her plate. Jareth would have thought she was pregnant, if not for her beliefs.

"Are you sick, Precious?" Jareth asked, concerned.

"No?" She was almost finished.

"Okay." He smiled and patted her back.

They stood and walked out to the Gardens. Sarah was surprised when she saw a new fountain. It was her and Jareth in an embrace, Their hands was spurting water. It was beautiful.

"Wow."

"Sarah, you stay too cooped up in the castle too much. People are going to think you are my prisoner instead of my Fiancée!"

"What do you want me to do?" She snapped.

"I just want you to travel around the Goblin City. There is some humans here, too."

"Hmph." She crossed her arms and Jareth wrapped his around her waist.

"I just want you to be happy." He chewed on her earlobe and she shuddered.

"I _am_ happy, Jareth."

"I love you, but I still want you to travel around my city."

"Fine." She grumbled.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I just wanna say thank you for all my reviewers! I really don't know what my motivation would be if you guys didn't tell me what you think! Your comments never fail to make me smile! (:

Damon smiled as he watched Sarah's reaction at the things Jareth said to her. He loved it when he made her angry, but he hated it with a strong passion when he made her feel other things.

Sarah sat in her bed, with Jareth sleeping on her shoulder. She was suffering her insomnia tonight, even with Jareth here, and breathing on her neck.

"God, get off of me!" But Jareth made no movement. She smacked him on the head, but his breath just got hotter. She growled and flipped over quickly. He just landed on her back. She slid out of bed and padded to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like she had been losing a lot if weight, though she had been eating more. Her skin clung to her cheekbones and she had purple rings under her eyes. She traced her face with her fingers and was worried. She lifted her shirt, and saw her hip bones, threatening to puncture the skin. Her skin was so pale.. and she was so cold. A sob broke through her chest as she traced her ribs.

"Jareth, wake up." She yelled.

"Whhaa?" He grumbled.

"I'm scared." Her voice trembled and Jareth looked at her.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" A sob broke through her chest again.

"Sarah, I need to call my healer, get some sort of pants on." He got up and put pants on himself, but left his shirt off, Sarah got something on too. Jareth scrambled down the hallway, banging on the healers door.

"Yes? Yes your majesty?" He had a night cap on, and an outfit to match it.

"It's Sarah." He breathed, panicking.

They ran down the hall, both if their eyes meeting a sickly looking Sarah. She looked nothing like that yesterday, or even this morning. She was perched on her dresser, holding her stomach in pain, she looked very weak.

Damon knew his magic was working when he heard the banging this late at night.

The doctor examined Sarah, and asking her random questions.

"I have no idea what is wrong, but, I do need to test you for magic envisions. May I?" Sarah nodded and she looked at Jareth, who also nodded.

"Okay miss, take off your shirt."

"What! Nevermind!"

"Or you could just raise it as comfortable as you wish." Sarah relaxed at the doctors words and raised it the the bottoms of her breast, looking at Jareth, who was looking at her ribs with pain in his eyes.

The doctor drew some purple light from his fingertips and ran it over her exposed flesh. Sarah grimaced with the coolness and electricity of it.

"Ma'am, there is a magical force being used against you. It feels like an accident but we need to remove it immediately." Sarah and Jareth both gasped. Jareth's fists clenched and he growled.

"I will find out who did you like this, mi amour. They will not get away with it." He kneeled beside her and laid an arm on hers.

"King Jareth, I am about to start, please, no contact." The healer drew a lilac cream from his bag and began to rub his fingers with it. He placed the slick finger above her belly button and Sarah's face twisted with pain. Jareth wanted her pain to stop, but he knew it had to be done. Sarah screamed his name.

"I cannot touch you yet, Precious." His voice broke with pain and she sent him every feeling within her and Jarrh cried out as well. Then, Sarah's pain faded to warmth, it numbed her. Her cheeks were rosy.

"It is done, have her rest." The healer got up and left the room, and Jareth carried the now sleeping Sarah to her bed, the he covered her up and laid beside her.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." He wept silently for not being able to protect her, then he stopped. He was feeling sorry for himself, and he would not have it.

He eventually fell asleep, and Damon snuck into Sarah's room. He stood over her bed, leaning over her small frame. He bent down and smelt her hair. Then he left the room as sneakily as he came. But what he didn't see, was a goblin down the hall, watching him the whole time.

When Jareth awoke, Sarah was still asleep. Her magic must have been drained from her when the doctor completed the spell.

Damon smiled at the slight Labyrinth magic within him, he couldn't use it, and it wasn't enough to control the Labyrinth, but it was enough to get through it with his eyes closed. He would slowly sip more soon.

Jareth wanted to know when his Fiancée would awake, so he made his way to the healers room. He knocked on the door before entering, the healer was known for making ladies breakfast.

"Yes?" He answered groggily, opening his door fully, maybe to prove he was not busy.

"When will Sarah awaken?"

"Her magic was drained fully, and I doubt you've even told her of her magic. That, Jareth, was not wise."

"Do you dare disrespect your king!?" Jareth's eyes were furious.

"I do not mean to offend, Your Highness. I do apologize." He bowed.

"Frank, I am just terrified. What if she fails to wake up?"

"She is not fae, Your Majesty. If she were, then we would have a much more horrifying problem on our hands." He was careful to say 'our' instead of 'your'.

"I suppose you're right. Okay, I apologize for waking you so early in the morning." The last bit was oozing with sarcasm. Jareth walked away, and decided his Sarah would be asleep for quite awhile, he would do some interrupted paperwork.

Damon also knew she was asleep. Damon knew how to alter her dreams and give her dreams. He's done it before, why not now? He walked out if his bedroom and walked the many stairs to Sarah's. He listened for any signs of King Jareth before entering quietly. He walked to where she lay and rubbed his thumb down her jaw. He gave her his desired dream an walked out the room as quickly as he came. And the Goblin was there again, and the goblin still went without being seen.

Sarah's dreamless slumber suddenly turned. She was now in a dungeon. She looked around frantically, searching for a way out. She heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" She called out.

"Me." Damon walked from the shadow. His golden eyes burning with passion. Sarah quivered under his embrace.

"Damon."

"Sarah." He whispered, taking light footsteps over to her. There suddenly was a candle lit. His dark auburn hair was shining. She took his face in her hands and breathed in his smell. He smiled smugly and Sarah abruptly pulled from him.

"Where is Jareth?" And suddenly, she awoke.

"I'm right here." But it was not Jareth she was snuggled to. It was Damon. She fell off the bed and woke up again.

"Sarah?" Jareth's head poked from the bed, looking down at a confused Sarah.

"How long was I asleep?" She rubbed her head, and then remembered the night the Healer came.

"Two days, it is roughly about 4 A.M" he smiled warmly at her and helped her up. He scooped her up and kissed her warm head.

"I missed you." He said softly.

"I love you."

"Oh, I almost forgot! I took our notebook and gave it to the wedding planner. He wants to speak with you soon."

"Oh okay, that's cool." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled briefly before frowning.

"May I see?" He was pointing towards her abdomen. She was in a long T-Shirt, for Loretta bathed her and changed her when necessary.

She nodded and he pulled her shirt up and smiled. She tugged it down when he accidentally pulled too high. Her ribs were hardly showing and her hip bones were almost back to normal. Her face was plumper, as well.

"Much better." He kissed her lips softly.

She smiled and stared at him for a long time. The sun gently began to rise.

"When did you sleep?" She questioned.

"The normal times, but I suppose you passed some of your insomnia to me tonight." He winked at her. She looked beside him, to look at the clock, but her eyes met a full bottle of bourbon.

"Jareth." She said through her teeth.

"Wha-" he cut off when he met her gaze.

"I'm sorry." He was blushing, and Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the sight if her Goblin King blushing before her!

"You're not off the hook." She said, still giggling. She hopped off the bed. She pulled some pants on and a clean shirt and tied her hair into a messy ponytail. Her hair was beginning to curl out of no where these past days and it currently had loose waves in it. Jareth didn't notice until she began to tousle them.

"Why is your hair doing that?"

"I dunno. But I like it." She glanced in the mirror once more.

"I do too." He smiled and got up, and poofed some clean clothes on himself. She smirked and glanced between his legs.

"Must you always wear tights?"

"Yes." He said quickly as she took another glance.

Later that day, after Sarah walked around Goblin city by herself, she remembered her friends. She felt so guilty that she ran to the pale Hoggle had told her to visit him at.

Sure enough, he was there, in the bar, nursing a drink.

"Hoggle?" He turned suddenly.

"Sarah! You been getting rid of some fat? By Jareth's making?"

"No! Of course not, Hoggle! I got a little sick. I'm fine now though." She smile and he relaxed.

"Let's get outta here, this ain't no place for a little lady like yourself!" He limped out, Sarah following. They walked out to the center of the Goblin City, not far from the castle. Sarah couldn't lie, this place was very beautiful in ways a normal human just wouldn't understand.

"So Sarah, how've you been? Is the rat treatin' ya right?"

"I'm really good, Hoggle. And yes, Jareth is amazing, I don't think I would be marrying him if he was any less." She elbowed him and he smiled.

"How is Ludo?" She hasn't seen him at all recently. He was trying to find more of his kind.

"He found one, but not much luck."

"Are you hungry?"

"Am I!"

"Come on, lets go eat." And they walked for the Castle to eat dinner.

Hoggle stopped at the doors when he realized it wasn't only going to be him and Sarah. It was going to him, Sarah, Amelia, Tatiana, Gareth the High King, The High Queen, and of course, Jareth.

"Sarah! I's can't go in there!"

"Why not?" Sarah demanded.

"That's a royal dinner! Hoggle not royal!" He patted his chest.

"Neither am I!"

"You's is the Kings betrothed!" Sarah's hands were now planted on her hips.

"Get in there." And Hoggle listened. Sarah followed him an took her seat beside Jareth. Jareth smiled at hr and patted her hand.

"Sarah! We though you would never come!" Amelia stated. Hoggle sunk down in his chair, and the High Queen noticed.

"Sit up Dwarf!" Hoggle jumped and did as she said, everybody doing the same.

"Clarissa." Gareth whispered, and she relaxed.

"I apologize for my outburst." Just then, a horde a goblins came in with their dinner, they left just as quick as they came in.

"Well, let's eat!" Jareth was the first to dig in, always finishing before Sarah. He did as always, staring at her, even in front of his family. Sarah returned the gaze just as lovingly. They both didn't notice themselves leaning into to each other. Sarah's lips parted as she stared at his, and then they collided. Sarah's hand went around his neck, one grasping his hair. She molded her body to his and he lifted her and placed her in his lap, never breaking the kiss. Sarah began sucking on his bottom lip and he moaned.

"Jareth I feel a little uncomfortable watching this." Tatiana giggled.

Jareth waved her off and Sarah broke the kiss, giving him one last quick peck before she climbed back into her chair. She forgot about Hoggle completely until she heard his chair squeak.

"Hoggle." She warned.

He sighed and they all finished their food, besides Jareth who was finished way before anybody else.

After everybody was done through with picking at their chicken, Jareth said everybody should see this great movie titled '_Titanic_', and Sarah declined, saying maybe they should watch '_The Last Song' _instead.

"Actually, how about I go home, because my husband is very upset I came to this without him." Amelia snickered.

"Before you go, I would like to make announcement." Jareth made Sarah stand with him. Jareth smiled at her and grabbed her hand tightly.

"I proposed to Sarah." He held her hand up and fingered her ring.

"Congratulations , Brother!" Amelia'a voice rang.

"Yes, I am very happy for you!" Tatiana chimed in. Queen Clarissa just took Sarah in a huge hug, followed by King Gareth's embrace.

"We must be taking our leave now, but goodbye Jareth and Sarah." Queen Clarissa said, and everybody chimed a Goodbye. When they left, Jareth cupped Sarah's face and took her in a passionate kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So I have been reading over my other chapters to see what I named Tatiana's bond mate, and I realized how many mistakes and typos I have been doing! I am so sorry guys! (: I promise from here on out, the typos will be few and far between!

Sarah sat with her legs crossed on the bed. She was in spandex pants and Jareth's sleep shirt. It was roughly midnight. She also had no idea where Jareth was. He left after dinner to take care of some 'unattended business'. Sarah started toying with her ring. She climbed out of her bed and began to pace around the room. There was no reason to feel this way, he was a King! She knew this all along. Just because he had never done it before doesn't mean it won't happen again. She stopped dead in her tracks. What if he was cheating on her? No.. They were bonded. She would hear his thoughts... Or would she? She was angry at her assumption, so she stomped out her room and began to search the castle.

She was at the top floor, looking up at a spiral staircase. She was debating on weather to go up it or not. She figured it couldn't harm anybody, so she began to climb.

When she reached the top, she gasped. She was on the castle roof, but it was guarded with a 3 foot talk black iron railing, probably so the goblins wouldn't fall. She could see all of Goblin City and beyond from here. She spotted a figure with a black cloak on, his head covered with a hood. She was mesmerized how this thing seemed to glide across the stone. It was walking closer to the castle. She could now make out a face... Jareth's face. She gasped and leaned over the railing. He met another figure in the same attire, but she could see red curls hanging out the front of her hood. When she turned to the side, a bump was sticking from her cloak, her pregnant stomach, roughly 7 month in. She didn't hear Damon walking behind her. She was too busy staring at the beautiful woman who's hood was now around her shoulders. Jareth took the woman in an embrace.

"What're you doing up here, Sarah?" Damon knew exactly what she was doing, he influenced her feeling of jealousy. She jumped at the sound of his voice, though it was warm and inviting.

"Just looking." Her voice was hardly above a whisper. He walked beside her. The moonlight highlighted his features. Sarah didn't want to admit it, but he was remarkably handsome, creepy, but handsome. She was staring at his cheekbones, but Damon pretended not to notice.

"What is he doing?" He pointed at Jareth, who was now rubbing the woman's belly.

"I don't know." Her voice was sad.

"Do... Do you think it's his?"

She hung her head in response.

"Do you think he truly loves you?" He began rubbing her back, and she leaned into his touch. Damon smiled, because he was using no magic to get her responses. As Jareth planted a kiss on the woman's cheek, A tear slid down Sarah's own cheek.

"I should go." And Damon left her alone. When Jareth retreated in the opposite direction, Sarah went for her bedroom.

Sarah laid awake in bed, even after Jareth snuck in, thinking she was asleep. She rolled on her back and stared at the stars. Silent tears rolled down the sides of her face, even though she had very little proof he was, in fact, cheating on her. It broke her heart, thinking of Jareth in somebody else's arms besides hers. That somebody else was carrying his first child.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" He spoke softly, like talking to a child. Sarah quickly swiped her eyes.

"Nothing." You could hear she was crying in her voice.

"Don't lie to me, Sarah."

"I'm not lying." She snapped and turned her back to him. He rubbed her back and she stiffened. She couldn't be mad at him, the child was conceived multiple months before she met him, if the woman was as far along as what Sarah guessed. No, she was angry because he didn't tell her and he is still seeing the woman. But did she expect for him to choose Sarah over the beautiful woman?

"I have to use the bathroom." As she got up, the moonlight revealed a new stream of tears.

Sarah was sitting in the empty tub, clothes still on. Jareth knocked on the door and Sarah ignored it. He came in anyway. He perched himself on the toilet.

"What is the matter with you?" Jareth's tone was still soft, but had an irritated edge to it.

"Do you love her?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Who?" He was confused.

She glared at him.

"That _woman_! The woman carrying your _BABY_!" She was yelling now.

"What are you talking about!?" He stood, his voice raising.

"Get out of my room Jareth. I can't look at you right now. Especially if you think I'm so stupid I can't tell if your lying." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sarah, I don't know what you've heard, but it's not true." He kneeled beside the bathtub. She looked at him with tired eyes.

"Who did you meet earlier?" Her voice was tired, too.

Jareth said nothing.

"_Exactly_." She snapped.

"Sarah."

She ignored him.

"Sarah, look at me."

She didn't.

"As your King I command you to look at me." He spoke softly, but seriously.

She looked at him with a look that could kill.

"What?"

"That was my sister."

"I'm not stupid, Amelia nor Tatiana is pregnant. Especially not that pregnant."

"No, Sarah. I have 3 sisters. My mother is very fertile for a fae. She suspects I am to be the same way."

"Well then Why haven't I met this woman?" Her voice was still very angry.

"She is pregnant by an UnSeelie."

Sarah gasped, remembering UnSeelies from the Fae book she read.

"We are trying to keep her hidden away until the child is born. Then we will see if the child is more Seelie than UnSeelie." Sarah felt horrible for accusing Jareth for something so horrible.

"Can I meet her?" Sarah whispered.

"Maybe sometime soon." He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his hand.

"I'm sorry." Tears fell into Jareth's palm.

"It's alright. There will never be a thing you would do that could make me permanently angry." He smiled and kissed her lips. She parted her lips under his and let his tongue slip through her lips. She pulled him on top of her and he hit his head.

"Ow." He said into her mouth, and she giggled in his.

"Sorry." She broke the kiss and sat up.

"When do you wish to get married?"

"As soon as the wedding is done being planned." She smiled and then yawned. Jareth stood and stepped out the tub. He cradled Sarah in his arms like a small child. He walked into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Thank you." She pulled the covers on her and he slid under them with her.

"I don't know why I even have a bedroom anymore." He kissed her nose.

They awoke in the morning with a busy day, so they did not delay to get out of bed.

"Where is my curling iron?" Sarah yelled from the bathroom.

"Under the sink!" Jareth was looking for his other shoe.

"Found it!" Sarah yelled.

"Where is my bloody shoe!"

"Under the bed, I told you not to kick it off like that." Sarah wrapped a piece of hair around the barrel. Jareth got on his hands and knees and looked under her bed. Sarah fluffed her hair and sprayed some hairspray in it. Jareth pulled on his shoes and sighed.

"Why on earth was that so hard?"

"No idea. C'mon let's go." And they left out the door.

"Miss Williams, You say you don't want white and pink, blue and purple, or anything else that I suggest! What color themes do you want?" The Wedding Planner was getting frustrated.

"I don't know! I want a modern vintage type theme with roses, and a chocolate cake with buttercream icing, and many many layers!"

"It's okay Sarah, we'll figure it out." Jareth rubbed circles into her back and she sighed.

"How about red and ivory?"

Sarah though for a minute before nodding her head.

"Finally!" He wrote everything down.

"Okay just two more things, Above or Under?"

"Above, I am telling people we are moving to London and we'll be visiting family randomly." The planner nodded and wrote it down.

"Okay, Location?"

Sarah smiled at Jareth.

"The Park." They chimed together.

"Perfect. Oh yes, Do you plan on having an official honeymoon?"

Sarah thought for a minute.

"We'll decide soon." Jareth squeezed her hand.

"Okay! The wedding is done being planned, beside the date, which I see here that you want to wed as soon as possible. Of course you know you'll need to sign some papers after the reception Aboveground for you to be lawfully married Underground."

"I understand. I am a King for heaven's sake!"

"Of course. Well, I must be going, I have another appointment." With that, he took his leave. Sarah and Jareth were left to talk.

"Sarah, do you want to have an official honeymoon? Up there?"

"Yes. But I have no idea what other beautiful places there are down here. I want to know where your Mother and Father went." She smiled and leaned her head against the back of her chair.

"My Parents went to an enchanted rainforest. Just outside the Crystal Kingdom. I have been, it's beautiful!" He kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled.

"That's where we'll go then." Her stomach growled.

"Time to feed the mortal." He chuckled and they stood.

Damon knocked over an electric lamp that Jareth was trying to introduce into the kingdom. He punched the mirror and laughed at the blood oozing from his knuckles. He licked it off and called a goblin into his room.

"Goblin. Yes, you. Come here."

"Yes Sir Damon?" Said the same Goblin that had seen him on both occasions. He pushed the Goblin to his room. The defenseless Goblin prayed Damon didn't know about the sightings.

"I need to tell you something."

"Wha-" the goblins words were cut off by a bloody fist connecting with his chin. The goblin cried out as Damon continued to punch the poor thing. Damon laughed as the Goblin coughed in the floor, and he kicked him in the stomach.

"Get out of my face, you disgusting creature." He spat trough his teeth, and the goblin crawled out the room.

The Goblin finally regained a portion of his strength after the pain eased into intense throbbing. He was sure his eye was bruised. The goblin knew he didn't know about him spying, or else it would have been worse. The goblin ran as fast as his broken foot would allow. He ran faster as the King's dining hall came into view.

"King Jareth!" The Goblin cried.

The King smiled until he saw the state of the pitiful Goblin. Sarah ran at the goblin faster than Jareth could and scooped the Goblin up and cradled him like a baby.

"What happened to you Pongo?" Her tears fell on his face.

"That man." He whispered. Sarah's face paled as she knew exactly which man he spoke of.

"What man?" Jareth's face was angry and pained at the sight of Pongo.

"Damon." Sarah growled and rocked the Goblin.

"Are you s-"

_"Yes!_"

Jareth stood there confused, Damon surely couldn't have done this? There was only one way to tell, and he called on his sisters.

"Yes brother?" They said it together.

"My God! what happened to this Goblin?" Amelia's eyes were as wide as a deer.

"Somebody attacked him." Tatiana spoke quietly.

"Amelia, I need you to read his memories. I can't believe Damon would do this without reason."

"Damon did this?" Amelia couldn't believe it either.

"You're here to find out. Tatiana, send a wave if peace and relief over him for the time being." The sisters did as told, Amelia kneeled down beside Sarah and Pongo.

"Pongo, I need you to stay very quiet and as still as you can manage. Think of nothing in particular. Good job." She spoke every word so sweetly and gave him a kiss on his bloody forehead. She grasped his head very lightly and closed her eyes.

A white light invaded her eyelids as she received his memories. First, it was a very small Goblin Babe in his Mother's arms. Amelia skipped ahead until she saw Damon's figure, she paused and watched. Damon crept into Sarah's room and left with a tightness in his pants. She saw the same thing from another angle and him in different clothes. She shuddered as Damon called the Goblin into his bed chambers, and she couldn't bear to watch the rest. She tore her hands from his head and looked at Jareth with moisture pooling in her eyes.

"It's true." She whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Okay so I was planning to end the story at this chapter, but I think there will be a few more (: Once it is ended, I will put ~END~ (: but I have plans for a sequel (:

"_Damon_!" The King roared, banging on his door.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" His eyes widened in false innocence.

"Get _OUT_ of my Kingdom!"

"But, why?" He pretended to be hurt.

"You know what? Get in the dining hall. _NOW_!" And Damon scurried.

He was met by 3 pairs of disgusted eyes, and 1 pair of hatred. Sarah let her emotions run free, and stood, placing Pongo in Amelia's arms. Sarah stomped to Damon's smirking face and punched his jaw, making him fall to the floor.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" She spat in his face.

"You little bi-" His words were cut of by Jareth's fist to his throat.

"Don't talk to her like that, fool!" Damon got to his feet and stared Jareth dead in the eyes.

"Sit down in that chair." Jareth pointed to a chair, and Damon sat, his lip still bleeding from Sarah's punch. As soon as he hit the chair, shackles were around his wrists and ankles.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to talk." Sarah spoke loudly and fiercely. She drug a chair in front of him and sat, Jareth standing behind her.

"Alright, you disgusting creature, why don't you tell Jareth everything you've ever done to me, him, and the Goblins."

"I don't suggest lying, either." Amelia now stood beside Jareth, Tatiana now holding the Goblin.

"Why don't you get your mind reader to tell you? Insignificant fools! It won't reveal everything!" Amelia slapped him, causing the bleeding to return. She then grasped his head, her nails digging far into his skin, and she saw everything from the time Damon saw Sarah, to now.

"You, make, me, sick." Amelia felt nauseated.

"I can see I made the wrong choice. I should've picked you." Bedroom eyes were on full blast. Amelia whispered something, and a cloud of sparkles came into view, beside her.

"Are you okay, Amelia?"

"No. This man is lusting after me." Her Husband punched the man between his legs and Damon's face turned purple.

"I took care of it, My Love." He took her face into his hands and gave her a light and sweet kiss. Damon was gagging.

"Shut up, fool."

"Alright, Sebastian. Take a seat and your wife will tell of what she heard." Jareth instructed.

"More like show you." Her face was still so loving, despite what was going on. And with that, she conjured a crystal, and Jareth made one too. The crystals formed to one big one and it began to form an image.

The image played all of Damon's memories, Amelia turning away when things got too much. Jareth saw Damon's lust and thoughts and plans laid out before him. He saw the things he planned to do to his Sarah, and Sarah had to step out. Jareth stood, go to with her.

"Brother, give her time to think, you need to watch this. You need to deiced his punishment. He is obviously not Seelie." Amelia spoke slowly and Damon chuckled.

"I'm surprised you were so stupid to think I was as pure as you thought I was! Tell me, how is your sister doing carrying my child?" Something in Jareth snapped when Damon said that. In a poof of purple smoke, he was gone. In the oubliette, for now.

"Brother!" Amelia still had her crystal up. Damon was laughing.

"I will deal with him after I calm down. I am not in the correct mood to deal with him." Damon's lip was quivering and his hand began to tremble. Suddenly, Sarah screamed from outside the door.

"Sarah?" They all ran out the door, besides Tatiana, who was weeping silently. Sarah's face was pale with a light sheen of sweat.

"Darling, what has happened?" Jareth kissed her forehead and her dilated pupils met his.

"Damon."

"Brother, he has drained her magic more. Sarah, please, try to send Tatiana your emotions." Amelia spoke.

"Okay." Sarah smiled lightly and closed her eyes. Tatiana giggled from in the dining room.

"What does she feel?" Sebastian called.

"She feels, drunken or something."

"Ah yes. He merely took her earth magic. He'll get nothing from it here." Sebastian spoke slowly.

"I'm going to take Sarah to rest, Tatiana get Kaspar and guard Her." Tatiana knew he did not speak of Sarah, and nodded. She laid the Goblin in Amelia's arms and Amelia transported him to Jareth's personal healer.

"I'm going to see her. I hope she still wants to marry me, even though I let that man drain her." He was talking mostly to himself.

"Brother. Do you want Sebastian and I to keep a watch on the man?" Amelia laid a fragile hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, please." He tore away from her stare and began to walk to Sarah's bed chambers. He knocked before entering.

"You don't have to knock." She snickered inside the room. Jareth entered.

"My love." He smiled, and strode to the bed where she sat.

"Come here." She whispered, and he sat in front of her. She leaned forwards and crushed her lips on his for a brief moment.

"I will always love you, Jareth." She whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry." He kissed her nose lightly and she giggled. She climbed in his lap and he smiled.

"When do you wish to be wed?" He asked lightly.

"As soon as possible." She kissed his lips lightly and he placed his hands on her hips.

"How many children do you want?"

"Four." She smiled, but his face paled slightly.

"Sarah."

"We don't have to." Her voice was saddened.

"No, it's just... a Fae, normally has one. Sometimes two."

"So you don't want to have four because you'll look strange to other Fae?" Her voice was slightly angered.

"No, do you remember how I said my mother was extremely fertile? Well, a Fae can go infertile after 2 children. But some not, it is all up to that Fae's body."

"Oh."

"We will do what it takes to get you how many children you want, Mi Amour."

"You speak French quite often. Why?"

"I do enjoy the foreign tongue and the flow of the words. Speaking of, you need to learn Goblin Tongue if you plan on being our Queen." He smiled.

"Oh my god." She said it to herself.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a Queen. Queen Sarah." Her face was blank, eyes wide.

"You will be a perfect Queen, Sarah." She seemed to relax at his words.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sarah was sitting with all of Jareth's Sisters, besides their pregnant one.

"Do you think he was serious?" Tatiana was sending a relaxing emotion over the whole group.

"I do believe he is capable. I don't understand why he chose to attack our family." Sebastian mumbled, Amelia laid a tender hand on his.

"Kaspar can tell us, soon. He is with the UnSeelie as we speak."

"In the oubliette still, right?" Sarah piped up.

"Of course, Sarah." His hair was a neatly clipped dirty blonde shade, and Sarah imagined what their child would look like, her thoughts soon wavering to her children with Jareth. Jareth smiled and looked her, Amelia was too.

"Sarah, Jareth, Tatiana. Sebastian and I would like to say something."

"What is it, sister?" Tatiana leaned forward.

"We are expecting our first child." Sebastian blurted.

"Wow." They all mumbled.

"Congratulations!" Sarah was ecstatic, she hoped she would soon be in that situation. Amelia smiled at her and nodded, Sarah tilted her head.

"Sarah, did you know that every fae has their own special power, and some have multiple?" Amelia stated.

"I was informed on some degree. What are all of your powers?"

"I am able to read minds, and see your memories with my touch, if I chose too. Sebastian can track, very well, I might add. Tatiana influences emotions and feels them. Kaspar can tell if anyone is lying. Our Mother's gift is fertility, our Father's is to fight, much too well for a war to even officially break out if he is concerned. Do you see? We can all protect you in our own way." Amelia smiled so sweet, Sarah was sure she now had multiple cavities.

"Wow. Hey! What's Jareth's?" And Jareth paled until there was no color left in his face.

"I'll tell you later." He half-smiled.

"O-okay." She raised her eyebrows, and Jareth kissed her gently.

_Tell me._

_I should have know you wouldn't give up that easily._

_Stop stalling and tell me before I get angry._

_I'll just show you, but don't be angry at what I show you._

_Whatever._

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Yes!" she was growing impatient. Jareth leaned in and immediately Sarah's eyes filled with lust. He kissed the crook of her neck and she titled her head back.

"Jareth." She whispered. But suddenly she realized what he was doing, he froze.

"You can seduce people?!" Jareth leaned back and smirked.

"Yes." He blew his sweet breath in her face and she tasted it.

"How often do you use that? And how does that help protect anybody?"

"I don't use it often." Sarah heard Sebastian stifle a giggle.

"Jareth have you ever used it on me?" She whispered.

"If I have, you would know." He leaned to her ear and whispered. She looked at him confused. Suddenly, Kaspar came in, his dark hair shaggy around his face.

"He isn't lying." Sadness was coated in his southern voice.

"Oh no." The women whispered.

"It'll all be okay, but I need to speak with her soon."

"We all will. Tonight." Sarah said strongly.

A/N: So sorry for the short chapter and such a long wait.. I might update tomorrow to make up for it (:


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: So a little late P; And and I would like to apologize for putting Mi Amour instead of Mon Amour (: I was studying up on my Spanish and I totally blanked.

Jareth's Sisters and and their mates where all standing along side of Sarah, waiting for their guest. It was roughly Midnight and they were at the main river, no creature stirred and Sarah felt the anxiety rising in her bones.

"All these guests at one time? Not safe." A velvet voice sounded from the darkness, causing Sarah to jump, and she couldn't see her anywhere.

"I apologize, Sister. But this is very important." Jareth stared straight ahead as he talked, though with his Fae eyes, he could probably see in this advanced darkness.

"I can't see a thing." Sarah hissed.

"Who is that?" The voice became very alert and Sarah felt something circle her, like a hunter circling it's prey.

"That is Sarah, dear." Tatiana spoke softly.

"Oh." She came into vision for Sarah.

"Hi." Sarah smiled sheepishly.

"Hello." The woman ran a hand over her very large belly. Jareth conjured a flashlight for Sarah and handed it to her.

"Mortal eyes." The woman smirked.

"We need to discuss some things." Amelia finally spoke up.

"So abrupt. Just like a Queen should be." She added with a wink.

"Exactly." Amelia smirked.

"Oh? Is this what I think it is?" She placed her hands on Amelia's very lower abdomen. "Pregnant? Hmm... I'd say... 8 weeks?"

"You never fail to amaze me, sister." Amelia smiled softly.

"We had matters to discuss? Remember?" Sebastian was growing impatient.

"You can wait 5 minutes." Amelia snapped.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, and Amelia smiled.

"Train 'em right." The unknown sister spoke, and Sarah giggled, and The woman placed a finger her Sarah's chin.

"Penelope. Please don't put strange thoughts into my Fiancée's mind." She chuckled and nodded her head.

"Okay, What are we to speak of?" Her red curls sprawled around her shoulders.

"The Babe." Kaspar spoke quietly

"What Babe?" Sarah whispered, amused.

"The Babe with the power." Jareth whispered back.

"What Power?" She giggled a little too loudly, making the talking group raise an eyebrow.

"Are we interrupting something?" Penelope smiled.

"Of course not." Sarah still giggled.

"A little bit." Jareth chuckled still, too.

"Was it a struggle or did you want it?" Tatiana asked, not caring if it was blunt or not.

"I asked." Penelope said, not flushing at all.

"Did you know what he was?"

"UnSeelie? Not until after. Of course he blocked my power, or maybe I didn't want to know."

"I see. Do you know what you're going to do with the child? Keep it? UnSeelie couple? Seelie couple?" Tatiana tilted her fragile head.

"I'm not going to keep it. I'm only 1,500 old. 15 in your world, Sarah." She said turning her head to her, she simply nodded. Sarah knew somebody in freshman year who had gotten pregnant, she agreed to let her parents raise it until she was of age.

"Penelope?"

"Yes?" She answered Sarah.

"May I feel?" She pointed to her stomach, and Penelope smiled.

"Of course." And Sarah laid her pale hands against the woman's pregnant belly. Penelope gasped an Sarah smiled when the unborn child kicked her palm softly.

"Sarah." Sarah removed her hands.

"What?" She was worried she did something wrong.

"Nothing." Her face light up, though.

"Alright, Kaspar. I am ready to leave." Tatiana turned to her bond mate, sleepily.

"Alright, Darling. Goodbye miss." He bowed before Penelope. His country charm was something Sarah would have to get used to.

"Goodbye everybody. Oh! Sarah, soon you must tell me what Google means." And with that, Tatiana and Kaspar turned for the Goblin City.

"I guess we'll leave too, Goodbye."

"Bye." Sebastian nodded to everyone, they left in the same direction as the other couple.

"So, are you two going to leave as well?"

"Soon, not yet." Jareth said, Penelope smiled.

"Good, because I want you two to come down every night now, I am having contractions more and more, and though I am only 34 weeks, I think it's almost time."

"Really?" Sarah said, excited.

"Yes, I am having one now." Sarah studied her face, she didn't look in pain.

"I hide it well." She winked at Sarah and Sarah smiled.

"Penelope, Sarah thought you were my secret lover." Jareth said causally.

"Oh really?" Sarah's face hurt from this intense blushing.

"Well.." She mumbled.

A:N: So really really short, P: Sorry! I have been sooooo lazy with this lately.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sooo... To make up for my laziness recently... An amazing chapter is below (:

BTW: This review was just heartbreaking. *Wipes away invisible tear.*

_From: lol (Guest) _

_lol:Um it was very short I expected more from you! At least it was good! ;)_

YOU BUTTMUNCH! (;

Jareth and Sarah laid in bed, after finishing talking with Penelope. Suddenly, Sarah straddled Jareth's hips, and leaned down to kiss him. But instead of his lips, she kissed his collarbone softly.

"Sarah." He almost moaned.

"What?" She continued.

"What're you doing?"

"Practice." She simply said.

"Don't." He pushed her off of him and now straddled her hips.

"Hey!" She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and rolled to his side of the bed. She traced his chest muscles with her index finger.

"Can I ask you something?" He said softly. He played with her hair.

"Hmm?"

"Who was your first kiss?" She propped up on her elbows and looked at him.

"You." He frowned at this information.

"What's wrong?" Sarah whispered

"You haven't even dated anybody, and you're engaged to me. At 16. You don't even know how to drive."

"I do to! I have my permit!" She cried.

"Doesn't count." He snickered.

"Does to." She mumbled.

"I'm stealing everything from you. I'm your first kiss, your first boyfriend, your first, and last, Fiancé, the first person you've lived with besides your parents, the first person you shared a bed with, and soon I'll be your first 'time'. How is that fair to you?"

"It's plenty fair." She said seductively. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I love you." He whispered, and she laid back unto his chest.

"Sarah."

"Yes?"

"Let's get married Friday."

"That's in two days."

"I already sent invitations out."

"Jerk! What if I said no!"

"Is that a yes?" He snickered.

"I guess." She yawned and he began to hum. Sh soon fell asleep afterwards.

She awoke with a headache. She was getting married. Tomorrow! She was to become an official Queen! They were only engaged for 2 weeks!

"Crap." She whispered, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"What?" He placed a hand on we uppermost bare thigh.

"Jareth, move your hand." He began to move it up and down, and then massaged his fingers into her thigh.

"Jareth!"

_Just wait until tomorrow night._ She told herself.

"Mmm. Tomorrow night."

"Jareth, why are you so horny in the mornings!" He chuckled at her observation.

"It's fun." He breathed in her face.

"Please stop rubbing me." She begged, and he stopped. He didn't move his hand thotgh.

"I'm gonna stop wearing a shirt to bed."

"Perfect." He nibbled in her earlobe.

"I'll wear a Grandma dress."

"Ew." Sarah giggled.

"Well then stop."

"I'm glad you picked your dress out already. The workers are setting up now." He moved his hand to her hip.

"Good. I am sooo excited to see it!" Her face glowed so brightly.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She kissed his nose.

He closed his eyes.

"You can sleep all day, but I'm getting up." She said, throwing the silk blankets from her. She still thought it was off to be sleeping in silk sheets. Jareth groaned and pulled all the blankets to his neck.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Aw. Are you worried about me?" He teased.

"Yes, I'm marrying you tomorrow, after all."

"I'm just a little cold, Precious." She smiled at her pet name she had grown to love. She bent over the bed the feel his forehead, it felt fine. Then she saw him 'sneakily' looking down her shirt. She pretended not to notice, and bent further to kiss his cheek.

She quickly got dressed and tied her hair back in a messy bun. She knew tomorrow was going to be a busy busy day. She looked over at Jareth who was still in bed.

"Jareth, I swear if you get sick the day before our wedding day."

"Sarah, my family tradition is the Groom does not see the Bride the day before the wedding, and the day of. Hence, why I am still in bed."

"Oh." Her face fell.

"I have to honor it."

"I know. Well, get up. There is no more Damon to creep me out. I'll keep company with Tatiana and Amelia. I also haven't gotten to get to know their Husbands. Well, in Tatiana's case, Bond Mate." She kept rambling until Jareth was ready to leave. He kissed her forehead and left.

Sarah found herself asleep in the library and starving. She looked at the clock, it was noon. She groaned because Jareth was not allowed to sleep with her tonight. She trudged down the hall with a turkey sandwich on her mind. She peeked through the door first, making sure Jareth was not there. When she was sure he wasn't, she moved in. She gave the goblins her order and not 5 minutes later, it was sitting in front of her. She began to eat and she realized how much she missed Jareth.

"I can't believe it's possible to miss somebody this much and you're in the same castle." It surprised he sometimes how well she coped to the strange land of Goblin City.

Jareth sat in his study, missing his dear Sarah so intensely. He got up from his seat, starving. He quickly walked to the Dinner Hall, but paused when he heard Sarah speaking.

"I can't believe it's possible to miss somebody this much and you're in the same castle." Her voice was muffled, probably eating. He sighed and got a Goblin to get him whatever Sarah had, and trudge back to his office to eat it. He plopped in his chair, frustrated. He did he have to follow the stupid tradition? He had to admit, he was acting like a teenager, not 2,300 years old.

He finished his sandwich and decided to take a nap in his office. He laid his head in the empty desk and fell asleep

Sarah sat in the library again, flipping through a book she wasn't really reading. She threw the book cross the room and crossed her arms.

_Are we allowed to speak telepathically?_

When she got no answer she assumed not. She decided to got sneak into his office.

When she got there, se slid very silently into the doors.

"Sarah." He mumbled, and she froze. When he smacked his lips and mumbled it again, she realized he was asleep. She walked to his desk an smiled at the sleeping figure. She brushed the hair from his face. The Groom wasn't allowed to see the Bride, not both ways. When she heard small footfalls behind her, she somehow very quickly slid under his desk.

"King Jareth?" A female goblin spoke slowly, his body began to shake and Sarah realized she was trying to wake him up.

"Hm! Oh. Yes?"

"Can I come to your wedding tomorrow?"

"No, I apologize, but multiple humans will be there, most of then would be frightened."

"Oh okay." And she heard her take her leave. Jareth stretched his long legs out, forcing Sarah to cramp up beside a tight corner, she silently prayed he would get up. Then he nudged her legs with his foot.

Crap

"Sarah, why are you under my desk?"

"Just... chilling..."

He sighed, but didn't tell her to leave. Sarah didn't come out from under the desk. She leaned her head against Jareth's leg, and her headache immediately, she sighed contently.

"Wait a second. Why aren't you were wearing tight pants? Why are you wearing dress pants?"

"I feel like it." He shrugged.

"You're silly."

"I love you." His voice was warm, Sarah melted under the desk.

"I love you too." She played with the riding boots he still had on, though they didn't entirely match this outfit. Jareth loved the fact they were bending the rules. It took a few minutes for him to realize Sarah fell asleep leaned against his leg. He couldn't wait to see her in her wedding dress tomorrow, nor could he wait for tomorrow night.

_Get your head out the gutter, Jareth, _He told himself. But he was being honest.

Later he found himself asleep too, and the time was 7:30. They slept the whole day away! He groaned and realized Sarah was not under his desk anymore.

_Sarah, where are you?_

_Showering._

_Your room only had a tub?_

_I didn't say I was in my room._

_Sarah!_ He whined.

_I had no idea you had such a feminine selection of soap and lotions. What's this? _He heard her snickering the whole time.

_Who's room are we going to share? _

_I have set up arrangements for a new room, and a place to stay in the Enchanted Rainforest. _

_Oh cool. _She sounded nervous.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing. I'm going to sleep on my own bed, okay? I don't know if we an sleep together._

_We can't. He spoke with his words laced in sadness._

_I'll miss you, goodnight._

And her thoughts shut off. Jareth groaned.

Extra long Chapter next! Wedding and all! Who's excited? P: Also, I feel this chapter was a little Boring? Maybe because not much J/S


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: So I think I will start sharing a song with you every chapter, This so doesn't go with the chapter though (: Today's is *Drum Roll*

Low by Marianas Trench!

watch?v=yFKqLBsFJWY

Try as she might, Sarah could not fall asleep.

In the room next to her, Jareth couldn't either.

They both lay alone in the darkness, staring at the ceiling, well, in Sarah's case it was the Stars.

_I'll paint you mornings of Gold, I'll spin you Valentine Evenings, Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path, between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars._

_Stop singing, Jareth. I'm trying to sleep. _She snapped, though his voice made her sleep. Tonight, she just wanted his warmth beside her.

"I wish Jareth was beside me." She whispered, knowing what would happen. When his smirking face appeared beside her, she sighed and snuggled to him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I love you too much." Jareth said.

"Me too." And she fell asleep. Jareth realized their bond was completely finished. He played with her hair for a few minutes before he fell asleep too.

Sarah was out of bed at exactly 5 A.M. Jareth was out 30 minutes before her. She saw a note on his pillow.

_"We have to honor it today, love. Go to my Sisters they will transport you and make you over. I love you_

_ -J"_

Sarah nodded to herself and walked out the room to wear the girls made her over for the ball. They were there.

"Finally!"

"It's still dark out." Sarah chuckled.

"Sit down, We'll do your makeup, the hair, then your smells since you already showered, and the we'll get you dressed!" You would expect this enthusiasm from Tatiana, but it was from Amelia. Sarah giggled at the women before her and sat in the chair they sat up for her.

After Four and a Half hours of pampering, it was time to take a break. All they had to do was the 'smells' and the dressing. The only people Sarah was not embarrassed to be bare skinned in front of was Tatiana and Amelia. The girls had a nice official breakfast with chatter and giggles. Sarah though of Jareth the whole time, but was never sad or bored. After they were full, they all were excited to pick out the smells, though Sarah had no idea what it really was, she guessed it was perfume.

She was right.

She knew peaches were Jareth's favorite food, so she guessed Peaches was his favorite scent, and Amelia said vanilla was another one. So she chose Peaches and Cream. Amelia an Tatiana informed her that they were enchanted, they stayed until you washed, no matter what.

"Do they help with vaginal oder?" Sarah quipped, and they stayed quiet.

"Well, we could make you something?" Tatiana said first.

"I was just kidding." She was laughing so hard her stomach began to hurt.

"Alright, alright. Let's get you dressed, it's already 1:30. Your Wedding starts at 3." Amelia smiled.

"Yay!" Sarah screamed.

"C'mon." They both dragged her to the dressing area.

Sarah gasped at the image in the long mirror. She was wearing the dress she had custom made for her. It was very poof'd out at the hips and down, over the poof, was white satin. Over the satin was sheer chiffon with glitter. The waist and bust was white satin and lace. It clung to her tightly and made her waist look absolutely amazing. She wore no sleeves. She began to cry.

"Sarah, why are you upset?" Tatiana cooed.

"I, look, amazing!" She sobbed.

"Good thing we did waterproof." She muttered. Sarah began to compose herself and smiled. She slipped on her heels and grinned wider. She loved her dress and prayed Jareth would love it.

"It's time." Amelia whispered.

"I'll pack your bags, for the honeymoon, and I'll be out in a minute." Amelia disappeared.

"Ready?" Tatiana grinned hugely and then they teleported to the park entrance.

"She's ready." Tatiana called and then music started. Sarah felt like she was going to throw up her breakfast.

"Tatiana." She whispered.

"What?" She whispered back as Sarah's father grabbed her arm.

"I love you." Tears slowly slid down we cheeks as she smiled. They began to walk down the isle as Karen had been teaching her.

Her breath hitched as soon as Jareth's eyes met hers. The song stopped as her Father handed her over. The Pastor began.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Jareth Amsay, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jareth said loudly, tears spilling over his own cheeks, making Sarah's pick up pace.

"Sarah Williams, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sarah whispered.

They said the traditional vows, and exchanged rings.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you, Husband, and Wife. You may kiss the bride!"

And Kiss they did, their wet cheeks met each others and their lips parted at the same time. Jareth grabbed the small of her back and pushed her against him, and her back was leaning. They forgot of everybody standing there with wet cheeks of their own until clapping was heard. They broke the kiss and looked at everybody smiling and laughing, clapping and crying.

After they both greeted and hugged everybody, they decided to cut the cake.

"Okay, I feed you, then you feed me." Sarah said, obviously planning something.

"No, I'll feed you first."

"Same time?"

"Yes." They both shoved cake all over each other faces, and then roughly kissed. Sarah looked past the park gates and saw a woman that she recognized from somewhere. She narrowed her eyes to study the strange woman. She had dark flowing hair and high cheekbones, she was amazingly beautiful. Sarah's breath hitched when she knew who she was.

Linda.

Linda Williams.

"Jareth. Is that my birth-mother?"

"Yupp."he licked the cake off her face and everybody got some of it.

"Am I suppose to talk to her?"

"Only if she comes over here." Sarah nodded. The woman put her shades over her eyes and nodded at Sarah. She then turned and took her leave, Sarah was not shaken at all. It happened before. Sarah turned back to Jareth and they kissed again.

The whole wedding consisted of Karen crying and other people kissing them. A simple piano number was played during their first dance and soon enough, people were taking their leave. Now the only people left were the cleaners and Sarah and her Family, including Jareth.

"Alright, Mr and Mrs. Amsay, time to go on that honeymoon?" He elbowed Jareth in the ribs.

"How much have you had to drink?" Sarah asked.

"He's really uncomfortable with the thought, dear, you know how he is. Always the joker." Karen rolled her eyes and Jareth chuckled.

"I guess we do new to leave now, Jareth has it set at 5 p.m back home."

"Alright then. I love you." They all said I love you, the Sarah turned to Jareth.

"I wanna talk to your sister before we leave for the enchanted forest." A blush crept onto her cheeks and Jareth rose his eyebrows.

"Okay. Goodbye, Mr. Williams, Mrs. Williams. Toby." And they left. Tatiana and Amelia were sitting in the sitting area with their mates.

"Oh! Sarah, Jareth. Here are your bags." Tatiana held two suitcases out and had two more smaller ones her feet.

"Actually, can I talk to you two alone?" Her face was warm with a blush and Amelia smiled at her, nodding. Sarah led them out and down the hall.

"What's the problem, Your Majesty?" Tatiana giggled and Sarah returned to her with a smile.

"I have no idea what I am going to do tonight!"

"What do you mean?" Amelia tilted her head and Sarah widened her eyes.

"You know!" She hissed.

"Wait, Sarah. Are you a virgin?" Tatiana was completely serious. Sarah nodded her head.

"That's amazing!" Amelia chirped.

"Listen, just listen to your body and soul. Don't be nervous. I'm fairly sure he knows what he is doing."

"Okay. Bye, I love you." They all gave each other a hug and went back to where the men were. Before they entered, Amelia held up a hand and they began to listen.

"Bang her good, Man!" Sarah heard Sebastian say. Sarah's jaw dropped.

"Men. They're the same no matter what land you're in." Just then, Amelia busted through the doors.

They all went silent.

"What were you talking about?" Amelia said.

"Nothing." Sebastian an Jareth said together.

"What was that, Kaspar?" Kaspar's face was red, and it was like that before they entered.

"Things. With... Queen Sarah." He was still looking down.

"Look what you did to Kaspar!"

"C'mon Sarah, lets go." Jareth mumbled, carrying our bags.

When we finally reached outside, Sarah gasped. There was a carriage in front of her, horses and all.

"Like it?" Jareth grinned.

"Defiantly!" Jareth help her in before placing the suitcases in the very back. He sat beside her and took her hand.

"I'm married!" She yelled to all of Goblin City, and they all clapped. Jareth chuckled and waved to everybody. They rode off into the sunset.

Before they even got to the Crystal Kingdom, Sarah was asleep on Jareth's shoulder. He smiled at the sleeping woman and thought again how lucky he was. He knew she did not register in her mind that she was a Queen. She didn't even register well enough he was a King. He picked up chunks of her hair and began braiding the long thick hair down her back. By the time he was finished, they were in the outskirts of the Crystal Kingdom, almost to the Enchanted Rainforest.

"Sarah, Mon Amour. We are almost there." He shook her lightly and she jumped up.

"Oh." Her hand ran to the back of her head.

"You French-Braided my hair perfectly?" He shrugged.

"I've got three sisters."

"That must've been fun for them. Especially since you're so gir- manly." She changed her words when she caught his glare.

"It's our honeymoon, don't make fun of me too much." She giggled. When she looked around, she gasped. It looked just like the Amazon Rain Forest but more magical. Jareth sat smiling at her.

They pulled to a cute little cottage with ivory growing up the sides.

"Awe!" She cried.

"Beautiful, huh?" He got out the carriage and help Sarah down. He grabbed the suitcases and as Sarah was about to open the door, he swooped her up, dropping the suitcases and brought her inside. He brought the suitcases in and set them on the wooden mahogany floor. The walls in the main room were white and the kitchen was a light yellow country kitchen. She explored around the house, the bathroom was just average but Sarah figured she was just spoiled from the one back home. She came across the last door in the hallways, the bedroom. Jareth opened it first and plopped the bags on the bed. It shook roughly.

In here was beautiful though. The bed was an amazing white wood bed with white silk sheets with a canopy hanging around the top. She sat on it and sighed. It was so comfortable! The pillows felt like feathers were in them!

"Wow!"

"Yupp." He was grinning hugely.

"I'm hungry."

"It's much more civilized ten minutes away. We can go get something."

"Okay!" She hopped up, she was so glad she changed outfits before they got here.

The restaurant was an adorable Italian one. In this kingdom, it was much like Aboveground. Sarah ate very slowly, she was stalling for tonight. Jareth picked up on her mood, though.

"Sarah, My love, you don't have to be nervous. We don't even have to if you don't want to." He took another bite of his pasta. In reality, he really wanted to have that moment with Sarah, but not until she was ready. She stayed silent.

"I just..." She trailed of.

"We're not going to have.." He lowered his voice, for some strange stares came his way. "Sex."

"But Jareth." She whined.

"No."

She grabbed his hand and he held hers tightly.

"I want too." She whispered, but he didn't seem convinced. She decided the best way to go about his was with his calling. She quickly finished her food.

"Gotta use the bathroom." She purred, then winked at him.

"Take your time."

She rolled her eyes as soon as she was out of his gaze. She quickly looked in the mirror and grabbed her toothbrush from the small purse Tatiana gave her. She brushed her teeth thoroughly before going back out the door to Jareth. She pushed her breasts up and lowered her shirt a bit. She swung her hips lightly as she came back to the table. Jareth was glaring at a man Sarah had just passed. Sarah turned to look at the man, and waved her ring finger before winking at him. She sat back down and leaned against the table.

"I'm finished." She said seductively.

"Okay." He seemed not to be phased at all by her actions. She was so confused. Maybe he didn't want her anymore because she as such a nervous wreck about something married couples do. Jareth seemed to tense up at that precise moment, she sighed, great honeymoon so far.

When they got to Cottage, Sarah smiled and headed straight for the bedroom, grabbing her things.

"Gonna take a shower, okay?" She winked at him and he tried to stifle a laugh. She sighed and took a shower.

After her shower, she dug through her bags, curious to what the girls pack her, she wrapped the towel around her and sat on the toilet. She gasped when she pulled out lace and silk, and more lace and silk.

"Tatiana!" She hissed, at least it would work for her plans. She quickly put on a black sheer lace number, and smiled as she ran a hand over her hips. She felt her legs and checked her armpits, just to make sure she didn't miss anything. She quickly brushed her teeth again. She snuck across the hall and laid on the bed.

"Hey, Jareth?" She posed herself perfectly before he came through the door. Even though he tried to hide it, she saw the hardness.

"Come here." She purred.

"Sarah." He surprisingly purred back. He slid beside her and kissed her neck softly. He ran a hand from her hip to her waist, from her waist to her ribs, from her ribs to her breast. She moaned softly under his touch. He began to slip her dress from her body and she tried to help, but his hand caught hers. He slipped it from her head and drunk in her naked form in front of him. Illuminated from the moonlight. He growled, and like tiger pouncing on his prey, he pounced.

Every moment after that, Sarah felt like she was floating on clouds.

She awoke smiling. She tried to roll over, but was met by a pain between her thighs.

"Ow." She groaned.

"What's wrong?" He kissed behind her earlobe.

"I hurt." She laughed.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I tried to be gentle." His eyes were clouded with apology. She giggled at him and kissed his lips. She was too giddy right now to be upset. Especially since she enjoyed the pain more than anything she had ever experienced.

"Jareth, I know you probably have done that a lot, but tell me the truth. Did you enjoy it?" She was very serious.

"Of course I did, it was really the best I have ever had. And actually, I haven't done it that many times."

"Suuure."

"Really." He kissed her lips softly.

She smiled at him and thought of last night. The way his ungloved hands felt against a her bare skin, the way he felt on her, how he was exactly like a ferice tiger.

Jareth snickered beside her and she looked at him with her eyebrows pinched together.

"I guess I was a little rough."

"I'm starving." She started to get up, but a hand to her chest said otherwise.

"I'll do it." He got up and practically ran to the kitchen. Sarah laid in bed, arms behind her head.

20 minutes later, Jareth came in with two plates full of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Sarah smiled and clapped her hands.

"Don't clap yet, my love. Wait until you try it first." He smiled and placed the food down after she sat up.

"Thank you." She said as she took a bite of her eggs. Her eyes widened as she swallowed it.

"Crap. I screwed it up, didn't I?"

"No! It's amazing!" He grinned hugely.

"Really?"

"Really!" She kissed his nose and he smiled again.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"What do you want to do today?"

"It doesn't matter to me." She took another bite of her food, while Jareth was almost finished. He smiled at her.

A/N: Soo I apologize if this chapter was inaccurate in anyway, I am only 14, I haven't even had my first kiss yet (:


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This chapter got deleted by accident and I didn't have a back up so I had to rewrite it :( So sorry it took so long to get this posted! Also it's not as long as I would like :(

Today's song is Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco.

watch?v=t9jrcLqHfbg

"So, Jareth. I have been thinking of some Queen stuff, and my knowledge of Underground is sparse. But I do know everything this is to about our Goblin City and Labyrinth." A smug smile crossed her face as She and Jareth climbed in their carriage.

_Not quite, my young Queen._

"Yes I do, Jareth." She crossed her arms like a child.

"Hmm?" He was still sleepy.

"How don't I?"

"What?" He was very confused.

"Nothing." She mumbled and Jareth shrugged.

"So where are we going?"

"Do you want to go to the zoo?" He smiled.

"Yes!" She said without missed a beat. He chuckled.

"What's this?!" She pointed to an animal that looked like a mixture of a seal and a rhino.

"That's a Dumbala." He snickered as he chased her around the park and answering her endless questions.

After 3 hours of the same thing, Sarah collapsed on a park bench.

"That was funny. You were just like a child."

"It was the most fascinating thing I have ever seen in my whole life!"

"Does your feet hurt?" At that precise moment, her feet began to throb.

"Yes." She groaned. Jareth's stomach growled beside her, though he ate every item the business was offering.

"There's a Gift Shop up there and after we'll go eat."

"It's a date." She winked.

"Yes, a date." He smiled and stood up, pulling Sarah with him.

At the Gift Shop, Jareth bought 3 stuffed animals, and a large T-Shirt that read "_Enchanted Rain Forest Zoo!"_. He gave it all to his wife besides the shirt.

"Like you'll ever wear it!" She giggled. Jareth slid it on over his shirt and stuck his tongue out at Sarah.

"Look! It's Qween Sawah as King Jawef!" A child called from the crowd. Sarah an Jareth turned to wave at the crowd. Sarah was shocked when the child wrapped his arms around her calfs. Sarah laughed and picked the young child up.

"Hello! What's your name?" She cooed.

"I'm Tobias and I'm twee!" He held up three fingers. She laughed again and kissed the child's forehead. Her eyes wondered to a couple watching him protectively. Sarah placed him down.

"Well, Tobias. Here." She flicked her wrist, and a Teddy Bear was in her hand, being offered to Tobias. His eyes lit up and he snatched it. Sarah smiled and waved to the couple.

"Thank you Qween!" He said, running off to his Mother and Father to show them his new bear.

"Come on, honey." Jareth put his hand in the small of her back, pulling her to the carriage. He helped her up and she sat comfortably. Jareth slid beside her, she turned and tasted his breath on her tongue. She leaned in and he took her mouth to his. He grabbed her hair softly while she griped his roughly. She moaned in his mouth, her hips threatening to grind against his.

"Let's stop at the cabin." His voice was muffled by her lips, she simply nodded. The drivers heard them, though. Sarah was afraid they wouldn't make it, their kiss grew more passionate and rough by the second.

When the carriage halted to a stop, Jareth lifted her a jumped out the carriage without breaking the kiss. He kicked the door open and almost crab to their bedroom. He dropped her on the bed. He went to work on her outfit as she did his. When their skin was shed on the floor, Jareth once again growled. He took her body to his and she moaned under him. Her hand clawed his back front he immense pleasure. He seemed to not notice, or he liked it.

Sarah lay panting beside a breathless Jareth.

"It still hurt." She tube she outside of her thigh and he started on the inside. But her stomach growled and prevented a chance at a second round. She giggled and with a flourish of his wrist, they were both dressed. Sarah was in a long, glittery purple dress. Jareth was in an average tuxedo, besides the pants being a little tighter than average. Sarah climbed out of bed.

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner."

"Fancy dinner." She mumbled and Jareth chuckled.

The restaurant was a small Italian type place. It was very fancy and the conversation was very quiet. There was a harp player in a small corner.

"Here's your table, I'll get your order in a minute." The waitress spoke mainly to Jareth. Sarah smiled with envy at the beautiful fae. When she was gone, Sarah rolled her eyes to Jareth. He snickered. She started laughing at his contagious. Her laughter fears when she noticed the way he stared at her. His gaze held so much love, Sarah felt herself melt. She looked down, blushing. He placed a single finger under her chin, and lifted her head up. He cupped her face, she took her ham and placed a soft kiss on his palm.

"Here's some wheat sticks." The waitress popped out of no where, like she was watching. Sarah didn't miss when the woman passed by Jareth, her hand brushed against his muscular chest.

"What is wrong with that woman!" Sarah cried.

"I don't understand?"

"You're married. To _me_." She spoke slowly, and Jareth laughed. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. The woman came back to refill their drinks, and she was drinking in something too, Jareth. She smirked at him and swung her hips as she walked away.

"Seriously." Sarah shook her head. Jareth smiled at her with his eye clouded with love. She blushed again but kept her stare. Jareth reached across the table, and brushed his hand along her arm. Goosebumps chased his fingers. Sarah giggled and Jareth smile widened at the beautiful light sound.

The waitress stalked over and practically dropped Sarah's food on the table.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. The waitress placed Jareths food down very softly.

"Here you go." She purred.

Sarah was angry. But this tone, she showed no emotion. She stood up and the Waitress watched her with mischievous eyes. Sarah smiled at her until she reaped her target. Jareth.

She sat on his lap, straddling him. She breathed on him and he sucked her sweet breath in. He leaned his head in, and she grabbed a fistful of hair in one hand, and a fistful of his shirt in the other. She roughly pressed her lips to his and gave him one of the most fierce kisses she had ever gave him. He moaned in her mouth, and she slowly broke away.

She smirked with dark victory at the waitress who's mouth was wide open.

"We are no longer in need of your services. Carry on." Sarah waved her off with her hand and the woman's hands went to her hips defensively.

"Who do you think you're talking to!"

"One, I don't know who you are, but I know exactly _what_ you are. Two, You are speaking to a _Queen_!" Sarah stood up. Everybody in that little place had Their eyes on Sarah.

"I-I'm sorry your Majesty." She mumbled with her head held down.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"

"I apologize, Your Majesty." She spoke much louder with her head turned up. Sarah stepped much closer.

"Since you are a child, I will not punish you this time, but I suggest for you not to ever talk to anybody like that ever again. Get back to work." Sarah spoke lowly and fiercely. She sat back down and looked Jareth, who was looking at her in awe. She smirked at him, the. Noticed his food was more than half gone.

"Dinner and a show, hm?" She nodded to his food, and he snickered. She took a bite of her own.

"Definitely, My Queen." He purred, an Sarah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Only you would be turned on by something like that."

He licked his lips in response. Sarah giggled and shook her head.

"I love you." She laughed the words with a mouthful of food.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Okay... So I recently found out the song of the day links are not showing what website they are in and I just looked like a complete fool. They are all on YouTube sooo.. I feels stupid. P:

But anyway...

Today's Song is The Wanted by All Time Low.

Sarah sat on the floor for what seemed like a couple years, waiting for Jareth to finish his shower. In reality, it was only 5 minutes. She was just ready to get into bed with her husband. She stood and groaned.

Her eyes lit up with a brilliant idea.

She slowly opened the door, Jareth was turned away from her, barely visible from the sheer shower curtain. He was singly softly and Sarah smiled as she slipped in the bathroom. The door clicked shut but he didn't hear her. She tried her best to hold in a giggle as she slipped her shirt over her head. She quickly unbuttoned her pants. She threw her socks off and unclipped her bra. All of the tasks seemed so much more tougher when she was trying to hurry and stay quiet. She ripped the hair tie from her hair and very slowly slipped through the curtain and grabbed some soap beside her, sueezing a generous amount to her palm. She began to massage his back, but to her disappointment, he didn't flinch at all. He probably heard her.

"I didn't startle you at all?!" She cried. He turned to her with wet hair matted to his forehead, water droplets in his eyebrows.

"Nope. I knew what you were planning on doing before you came in here." He smirked, and she growled.

"How is it you hear more from me than I do from you?"

"You're not fae. Mortal. But a fae-mortal bond is not rare." He shrugged. She moved him over and soaked herself in the stream of water. Jareth nuzzled her neck and planted soft kisses into it.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." She whispered and put her hand on the back of his wet head. He sighed contently and pushed her against the wall of the small shower. He kissed her jaw softly. She smiled and slumped against the wall. He kissed her collarbone and she stroked his hair. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled softly into her mouth as he did what needed to be done.

Sarah stumbled out the shower, cheeks pink. Jareth stepped out after her and wrapped his wet arms around her toweled waist.

"Did that hurt?" His voice was slightly concerned.

"Not really." She sounded surprised. Jareth smiled with victory.

"I do have a question, though." They walked into their temporary bedroom.

"What is it?" Jareth dug through the drawer he put his clothing into. Sarah stood in the middle of the floor.

"Why do you always growl?"

"What do you mean?" He dropped his towel and slid on his boxers.

"You know what I mean." She smirked. He kept his confused expression on. She rolled her eyes and dropped her towel. Jareth watched her with a smirk on his face. She got out Jareth's zoo shirt and slipped it on after her lace panties.

"I seriously wish they would have packed me some normal underwear." She said mainly to herself. Jareth chuckled and shook his head. He jumped on the bed and laid down.

"You gonna break it." Sarah crawled on it.

"You said that earlier. It didn't break, now did it?"

"Almost! I heard cracking! Who's place is this anyway?"

"My Mother's." He shrugged.

"Oh god. What if we do break the bed! What would we tell her!" Sarah cried.

"Sarah." He laughed. She glared.

"My Mother wouldn't even care, I'm fairly positive she knows what we've been doing. It's not exactly a secret." Jareth smiled at her. Sarah turned off the lamp beside then and they were in total darkness. Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He removed one arm.

Sarah heard fabric hit the floor.

"Jareth, what are you doing?" He stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Nothing..." But then she felt something shimmy down her legs.

"But I'm tired." She whined.

"No you're not." He accused.

"Yeah you're right." And her top was gone.

It was three in the morning when Sarah awoke with her stomach churning. A light sweat broke out on her forehead. She gently moved Jareth's arm from her. As she ran to the bathroom, she was glad she put her shirt back on after their fun. She collapsed on her knees in front of the toilet and let the content of her stomach burst from her mouth. She didn't notice Jareth standing in the doorframe. After she emptied herself, She felt Jareth's cool arms wrap around her shoulders. He flushed the toilet and kissed Sarah's head.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I am, now." She smiled and scrambled off the floor.

She quickly brushed her teeth and Jarerh stared at her. When she was done, she smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and planted a small kiss on her lips.

They walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed.

"If you feel like that again, Precious, you must wake me." He rubbed her arm.

"Okay." She whispered, eyelids drooping.

"Sleep, my Love." And he began to sing, sending Sarah to sleep. He kissed her forehead after he was sure she was completely out.

Sarah woke up to the smell of pancakes. She got up immediately and almost ran to the kitchen.

It was a rare sight, seeing Jareth shirtless, with jeans on, and barefoot. Not to mention cooking. Sarah was oddly turned on by the sight. She titled her head, staring at his butt in the tightly fit jeans.

"Like what you see?" He said without looking at her. She snickered.

"Of course."

He shook his head as he cracked an egg over a frying pan.

Sarah smiled and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his muscular back.

"What was wrong with you last night Precious?"

"I think it was that Italian restaurant." She wrinkled her nose at the memory.

Jareth put all of the cooked food on a large platter and sat it in the middle of the dinning table.

"Eat up." He laid two plates down and he began to dig in.

"You eat like a football player. You don't even play sports."

"I play rugby sometimes!" He sounded offended. She snickered as she sat down.

"I don't even know what rugby is."

He stared at her like she had an extra eyeball on her forehead. She shrugged and continued eating.

They were sitting on the couch, debating what adventure they would take today.

"Scuba-Diving." Sarah threw out.

"In the rainforest?"

"How about just going to the cinema?"

"Whatever." His accent was heavy today.

"I like crumpets and tea. My name is Jareth." She teased him.

"Oooohhh. I'm Sarah and I like to trick my husband into sexual games. They scare him but I don't care!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"I do not! We have never ever done anything creepy!" She cried.

"Showers scare me." He shrugged.

"I just wanted to wash! You're the one who started groping me!" She giggled.

"You're the one who sneaked in there! Invading personal space and such. I should lock you in the wardrobe." He loved teasing her.

"Yeah because you like freaky stuff like that." She poked his stomach and is face got serious.

"Don't." He warned.

"Don't what?" She climbed into his lap, her knees on his thighs. Her fingers were outstretched, and wiggling.

"You know I don't like that Sarah."

"I don't care." And she began to tickle him. He cried out, trying to grab her hands, but she was quick.

"Please!" He gasped.

"Please what?" She sad in a sing-song voice, still tickling him.

"Sarah!" He tried holding his breath to keep from laughing, but it jut made him burst out louder. She continued to invade his stomach.

"My bladder is going to explode Sarah!" And she immediately removed her hands. An evil smile crossed his face. He pounced on her hips, causing her breath to be knocked out of her.

"No!" She screamed as his long fingers tickled her stomach.

"Too late." He bit his lip in concentration.

"Jareth!" She gasped between breaths.

"I want you to Beg." He said simply.

"Jareth!" She screamed again.

"Plead for it."

"You're sick!" She bursted completely. Jareth stopped when he felt something warm creep to his legs.

"Did you just...?" He stared at her, completely shocked. She apparently was too, because she didn't say anything and her mouth hung open. He slowly got off of her and she ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door, and Jareth snickered. He didn't think she would pee. He flicked his wrist and the couch was cleaned.

Sarah sat on the toilet, completely in shock. She seriously just pee'd on Jareth. Who pees on their husband? She didn't even feel the need to until it happened. She sighed and flicked her wrist like Jareth does, and an outfit was laying in front of her. She sighed and climbed in the shower really quickly just to clean up. After she was finished, she quickly got dressed and sat in the bathroom alone.

Jareth sat on the couch for another Thirty minutes. Sarah was still not out. He sighed and got off the couch. He stood outside the door before knocking.

He rose his fist and knocked lightly.

Sarah jumped when she heard the knocking.

"What?" She spoke, still embarrassed.

"Why are you still in there?" He spoke softly.

"Because I peed all over you!" He shook his head and wiggled the handle. It was locked. He could easily use his magic to unlock it, but decided against it.

"So?" He tried to speak without laughing.

"We've been married for three days. Three days and I've already embarrassed myself for a century." She face-palmed herself.

"I'm not angry with you, Sarah."

"Y-You're not?" She was shocked, she would be angry with him if he used the bathroom on her.

"No silly girl!" He laughed at the thought.

She scrambled to her feet and unlocked the door. When Jareth heard it, he leaned off the door and opened it. Jareth stared at a pink-faced Sarah. He bursted with the laughter he had been trying to hold in.

"Why are you laughing!?" She cried.

"I'm, not, laughing, at, you." He gasped between breaths.

"Let's just go to the movies." She mumbled as she stalked out the bathroom.

The rest of their honeymoon consisted mostly of Exhausting outdoor adventures, strange restaurants, and sex.

By the last night they were to spend at the cottage, Sarah was contently exhausted.

"Oh my god. I am so freaking tired." She collapsed into the bed, which was the last time they were to sleep in it. He smiled at her, and since she was already drifting to sleep, he flicked his wrist and she was in what she normally slept in.

He began packing their bags besides what the couple were going to wear tomorrow.

He climbed in beside his sleeping Sarah and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He wondered how she would deal with her new Queen responsibilities, or if she's even thought of them. He supposed he could go easy on her for a few months, just until she got her rhythm. He smiled as he began to think of what their first child would look like. He hoped it would have Sarah's beautiful eyes, and his hair. Sarah's lips, but his nose.

He fell asleep to sweet thoughts like that. He unconsciously placed his hands around her empty stomach.

A/N:

So in the next few chapters, I will be trying out new writing styles.

Because its like:

Eating dinner.

Sleeping.

I also think this chapter went by kinda fast? The next chapter a lot of stuff happens so that one is going to be pretty long (:


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I have really just not been feeling this chapter :/

I apologize for saying a lot of good stuff happens in this chapter, because nothing really exciting has happened.

And sorry about last chapter, it was kinda a filler chapter to get their honeymoon done. I was getting bored with it (:

Today's Song is

I Will Rise by Chris Tomlin (:

"Wake up, honey." Jareth shook Sarah's shoulder, she was awake, she just refused to get up. Jareth groaned and looked the cottage over once more. He had to have everything packed and perfectly clean or else his Mother wouldn't let it go for months.

He went back into the bedroom, Sarah was still in bed with the blankets pulled to her neck.

"Sarah! I have to wash the bedsheets!"

"Just magically clean them!" She whined.

"I can't get you out of bed any other way! We need to go!" He was growing impatient.

"Please." She mumbled.

"No." He said firmly. She looked at him and glared. He walked to the very end of the bed, hands on his hips.

"Get up." He said again.

"No!"

He had it. He roughly pulled the blankets from her body. She curled into fetal position, still refusing to get up.

"You know what? I'm _leaving_ you. Figure your own way back." He grabbed the luggage and stomped outside. She groaned and stretched on the empty bed. She was in a long t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants she didn't remember changing into. She noticed the warm sticky feeling the air had. It always felt like that here, she didn't enjoy it as much as the crisp air at the Goblin City. She placed her feet on the cool ground and stood slowly. She noticed Jareth left her no clothes to change into. She sighed and collected the sheets from the bed and ground. She quickly made the bed with a new set they had found.

She rushed to the laundry room.

She stuffed the sheets into the washer, and they all fit because they were all thin silk. She looked out the window, impatiently waiting for the washing cycle to finish.

She smiled when she saw Jareth walking around the carriage. She knew he wouldn't leave her. He saw her looking from beyond the curtains and smile at her. He honestly couldn't be angry with her, unless she wanted him angry.

He would do absolutely anything for her.

Her mind filled with foggy memories of her run in his, now their, Labyrinth. She sighed as she thought back to not even a year ago. She thought about her parents, and then about Linda. She came to her wedding. Why did she do that when she didn't even speak to her?

Sarah jumped, distracted by her thoughts, when's he heard the biz of the washer.

She ran to it and quickly placed them in the dryer.

The silk sheets only took a few minutes to dry. She did everything in a rush, from placing the sheets int he closet, to sliding on her flip flops.

She ran outside, now breathless, to her husband.

"Did some workouts, hm?" He teased, helping her into the carriage.

"Do you prefer carriages, cars, or teleporting?" Sarah questioned when they were all comfortable.

"I have never driven a car, actually. I prefer teleporting out of the options you have given me." He winked at her and she blushed slightly.

"Out of the options? You prefer something else?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He nodded simply.

"I would rather ride horseback." He smiled at her.

"Really? I've never been horse riding." She said mostly to herself.

"Do you want to go with me sometime?"

"Of course, my King." She placed her head on his shoulder and grasped his hand.

She began chattering randomly, and before they knew it, they were in the outskirts of the Crystal Kingdom.

As they entered, Sarah's mouth hung open and her eyes wide. Jareth watched her with amusement.

This city. Amelia was very lucky to have it. Sarah looked around at the glowing atmosphere. It was landscaped with rocky mountains. There were uncut crystals surrounding the rock pathway. The buildings were quaint. The people were so beautiful. The children were so cute and chubby, even they had a glow about them. The carriage came to a stop in front of a large salmon colored crystal castle. The horses kicked their heels out front ad Jareth began to climb out the carriage.

Sarah stepped out slowly. The air smelt so sweet an fragrant! She smiled as she looked at the delicious-looking sky. Jareth smiled at her amusement and grasped her hand, almost dragging her to the gates.

Jareth simply knocked two times and stepped back.

The gates opened to two happy, and chubby, guards. Sarah looked them both over and smiled. They bowed and granted them their entrance.

Jareth and Sarah walked their way up the thin pathway. Sarah felt a slight burning sensation in her left shoulder area. She furrowed we eyebrows and placed a hand over the spot.

"What's wrong?" They stopped just outside the castle doors.

"Nothing, just heartburn." She smiled at his concerned expression am he loosened up. He opened the doors.

Sarah inhaled deeply of the warm smell of cinnamon. They heard the clicking if heels on the stone down the hall.

"King Jareth, Queen Sarah! We're grateful you were able to stop by!" A beautiful plump woman, around 40, stood in front of them. Sarah couldn't help but smile at the woman's enthusiastic expression.

"It's a treasure to be in your presence today, Cynthia." Jareth half-bowed.

"I apologize, Queen Sarah! I have not introduced myself properly. I am Miss Cynthia Rudd. Queen Amelia and King Sebastian's personal maid." Her beautiful face was framed by a few small curls coming out of her tight bun. Cynthia did a small curtsy and Sarah giggled a bit after following her example while in jeans.

"Jareth!" A high pitched squeal came from the opposite hall Cynthia came from.

Amelia appeared, beautiful as always, with her hair in a French twist. She was wear a medium blue mermaid dress that looked very soft. Sarah noticed the slight swell in her stomach and the pink flush to her cheeks. Sarah also noticed she was barefoot.

"You're showing already?" Sarah said a Samaria took her in a hug.

"Jareth. Honestly, you haven't told her of a Fae's pregnancy?" She rolled her eyes and continued. "A Fae shows the classic human symptoms, but sometimes as early as conception. Every woman is different, but you will experience them far earlier than a mortal. We also show as early as 8 weeks. I am 9 weeks now. A fae carries also to an average of 40 weeks. So basically everything else is the same as Aboveground."

"Wow." Sarah laughed. Amelia clapped delightfully.

"God, my feet hurt." Amelia groaned.

"Would you like some lunch before your foot massaging, Milady?" Cynthia questioned sweetly.

"Yes Ma'am. C'mon lets go eat!" Amelia chirped and almost skipped to her dinning hall. Amelia explained only the bedrooms and studies are upstairs, also a massive library and multiple sitting rooms. Everything else is on the ground floor. She explained done little bits of history from her Kingdom and Sarah listened quietly.

"And I swear I can feel flittering but the doctor an Sebastian say its literally impossible until my 12 week mark. Oh! Here it is!" They walked into a dinning hall full of people. Sarah's face paled at their attire. They were all in very fancy clothing, Jareth was in very tight jeans, probably because he knew Sarah liked it. Sarah was also in skinny jeans.

"Sister, Why did you fail to tell me we were to be attending a lunch?" Jareth hissed through a toothy smile.

"Because I didn't think you were to be here. I would have told you, I'm going to take my seat and you two can poof some clothes on each other." She walked off, swinging her small hips. The hall clapped, Sarah and Jareth almost ran to an empty room.

"I'm sorry, Precious. I had no idea or else I would have worn my normal attire." They were both breathless, Sarah worse

"Why are you wearing jeans two days in a row?" Sarah questioned, her head titled.

"Let's just change. What do you want to wear?"

"I can do it myself, Tatiana has made me practice tons I stuff non stop." Sarah closed her eyes and envisioned a simple pink, flowing dress that was not unlike Amelia's. She opened her eyes to see the exact dress on her curvy body. Jareth chose a simple outfit of a white poets shirt, gray tights, and his signature riding boots.

Smiling contently at his outfit, he turned to Sarah.

"Your magic is really developing fast. Tell me, has the Labyrinth joined you yet?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Sarah smiled smugly.

_I have, my King. The mortal has not recognized me in full, however master._

_Thank you._

"Alright, let's go quickly." He hooked his arm in hers and walked her down the hall to the dining area.

"King Jareth and Queen Sarah of the Goblin City!" A guard called out loudly beside them. A bubble of clapping bursted from within the room. Jareth kept his face blank and dipped himself into a small bow. Sarah, on the on the other hand, smiled foolishly and preformed a deep curtsy. Jareth couldn't help but have a sly smile towards his humble wife. They began walking to where they were to sit, beside Queen Clarissa and King Gareth. Sarah smiled at the fae couple as she took her seat.

The lunch was a simple, but loud, one. Sarah enjoyed himself while Jareth acted how he normally would at packed places like this. Sarah loved that everybody was in union here. As far as she could tell, every member of the kingdom had some weight in them. Besides the King and Queen.

Sarah found this a bit off but thought nothing more of it. She chatted with the High Queen as she ate her delicious lunch.

"Thank you to the cook." The entire table chorused, besides Jareth and Sarah.

Small numbers of people began to rise, until there was only the royal family sitting at the table.

"Jareth, I expect my sheets are clean?" Queen Clarissa warned.

"Yes, Mum, not to worry. Our dear Sarah took her time hand washing them in the blistering heat. Do you notice the soft browning of her skin?" Jareth teased.

"Oh hush it, you! On a more serious note, did the maid do well cleaning before you arrived?" She said with a tilt of her head, Sarah laughed, now knowing why Jaretj does it. The High Queen eyed her with wonder.

"There wasn't a spot in the cottage that was less than perfect, I can assure you." He gave her a slight smile and Queen Clarissa smiled back.

"Mother, please feel my stomach I swear there is a slight flutter!" Amelia exclaimed. Clarissa rolled her brilliant eyes and laid a light hand on her midsection.

"I feel nothing, honey. It's probably just gas." She withdrew her hand and Amelia frowned.

"I can't wait to have a baby." Sarah mumbled.

10 eyes shot a strange look at her.

"What?" Sarah said, suddenly self-conscious.

"You want a babe this soon after marriage?" Gareth spoke up.

"It doesn't really matter to me, I mean as a child I always played "Mommy" I helped Karen with Toby's life and I plan on helping Amelia with her child."

"Wow." They all murmured.

"Darn. I hate to eat and run, but your Father and I must go to The Lord of the Ogres. You all know how long it takes to get there." Clarissa said with a roll of her eyes. She stood and her loyal husband followed.

They said their goodbyes once more and took their departure.

"Sister, I plan on staying here for the night. I am giving Tatiana and Kaspar a taste of what it would be like as King and Queen. Plus I won't have much paperwork to tend to." He smirked.

"I figured as so, I have a room prepared upstairs all the time, so no worries." She said with a sweet smile of her own.

"Don't make too much racket." Sebastian said with a snicker before Amelia elbowed him in the ribs.

Amelia and her Husband took Saah on a tour of the castle, Jareth by her side the whole time. Antique castle had a girlish charm to it, unlike Jareth's goblin castle.

Sarah preferred the Goblin City's castle and subjects. The people ere were all strangely connected... and chubby.

"Oh! Here's your room. Please enjoy your stay, and may I remind you it is only 3:39 to be exact, and dinner isn't served for another 2 hours and 51 minutes." She gave them a devilish smile and scurried away with her husband trailing behind her.

Sarah looked around the room.

It was quite beautiful. The walls were a light dusty rose, the floor was shining white wood. The bed was a simple four post bed without a canopy. It was covered in cotton blankets, which were colored white, the pillows matched the light pink curtains. The dressers and side tables were the same white wood as the bed. Sarah shrugged and turned to Jareth, who was grimacing.

"What's the matter?" She placed a gentle hand on his chest.

"The room was not suited for royalty."

"Stop being greedy. We can go back to the Goblin City and you would have to return to the huge stack of paperwork." She gave him a disapproving look.

"I wonder if the bed is even soft." He purred.

"You're perverted." She giggled. He took her hand and raised it to his mouth. Instead of kissing it, like Sarah thought, he glided his tongue over her knuckles seductively.

"We can't do this is your Sister's castle." She whispered.

"Why? They're doing it!" He whined like a child.

"It's their castle!" She took her hand from his grasp.

"Whatever you say, Precious."

"Would you be creeped out if your mother did it in your bed?"

"One, We did it in hers, two, what does my Mother have to do with it?" He snickered and she rolled her eyes.

After they had played an enchanting game of scrabble, a light knock was at their door.

"Sire, Milady, Dinner is to be served soon." A short old woman said sweetly, before bowing and taking her leave quickly.

Sarah rolled her eyes and slowly scrambled off the floor.

"Sarah?" Jareth said after rising from his spot.

"Yes?" She said, adjusting her clothing.

"What would you do if I did something you didn't like?"

"Slap you?" She said with raised eyebrows.

"A Queen is supposed to obey her King." He winked.

"Maybe you should've married somebody trained for that instead of a headstrong woman." She teased.

He held the door open for her and motioned for her to carry on.

"Let's just teleport." She whined lazily.

"Wrap your around around my neck." He ordered. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his hips. A smirked played on his lips as they teleported.

The couple arrived outside the open dinning room doors.

"Finally!" Amelia cried from inside. Sarah giggled at her. They took their seats at the large, and empty, table.

As soon as they sat, a number of fae servants came with 4 trays of food. They chimed their thank you's.

As soon as the smell of the gravy basted roast met Sarah's nostrils, a strong wave of nausea waved over her.

She eyed her food with disgust.

"Sarah, do you not like roast?" Sebastian questioned, digging into his like an animal.

"Um, it looks delicious." She felt something slowly rise up her throat.

_Oh god, I'm gonna vomit._

"Sarah, dear, You don't look well." Amelia spoke sweetly. Sarah pressed her fist to her lips and ran out the room.

She thankfully remembered where the nearest bathroom was, just down the hall, and ran for it like it was her only salvation.

She collapsed on her knees in front of the toilet and recited an all too similar song.

"Sarah, are you well?" A sickly sweet voice came from outside the door.

"Yeah." Her voice sounded strangled. The door opened slowly, and Amelia emerged with a glass of water.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to an aweshummmme woahman, her name is Lady Of The Dawn 01! She is starting her own labyrinth fan fiction soon, so please be on the lookout for that!(:

P.S My keyboard is so stupid! In previous chapters, 'her' is 'we' ALOT! My lord! (;

Sarah wiped her mouth and sighed. She got up from her knees and took the glass of water being offered. She took a sip, and spit it in the sink to rid her mouth of bile.

She guzzled the rest down and met Amelia's worried face.

"I'm fine. I don't know why I did that. I could probably go eat now."

But her stomach churned again once she thought of that roast.

"No dear, I think you should just go rest. I'll tell Jareth where you went off to. He's worried sick, and he almost came to check on you himself. I knew you wouldn't want him to see you like that." She smiled warmly and placed a loving hand on Sarah's back. Sarah nodded.

"Okay, tell him not to worry so much. I'm gonna go read in the bedroom."

Amelia turned out the door and rubbed a hand on her stomach. Sarah wondered if she was doing it unconsciously.

Amelia walked Sarah to her room quickly, wanting to get back to dinner.

"Thank you, Amelia."

"Anytime, love." She smiled before taking her leave. Sarah closed the door and plopped on the bed.

Amelia walked back into the dinning hall, where everybody was waiting for her and Sarah's return.

"Where is she?" Jareth's voice rose a few notches. Amelia waved her hand dismissively as she took her seat.

"She wasn't feeling well so she went upstairs to rest. I think she's reading, she told me to tell you 'Not to worry so much'." She took a bite of her food.

Jareth began digging into Sarah's plate, earning judgmental eyes towards him.

"What if she wanted to finish that?" Sebastian snickered.

"How do you eat so fast? One would think you were raised by pigs." Amelia stared. Jareth just shrugged.

Sarah laid half-asleep on the double bed, waiting for Jareth.

When she heard the door slowly and quietly open, she shot up, now fully alert.

"Jareth." She purred.

"How are you feeling?" He began to undress, grabbing things from his suitcase. Sarah had already changed, she wore a long t shirt only.

"I'm fine." She purred again. Jareth secretly rolled his eyes. He climbed into bed softly.

She immediately snuggled to him the closest she possibly could.

"Ow." She whispered.

"What?" He said loudly, causing Sarah to jump.

"Nothing, just cramps." She giggled.

"Oh." But his voice sounded slightly disappointed, he wondered if Sarah noticed.

He heard gentle snoring beside him and chuckled. He kissed her forehead and quickly fell asleep after.

Sarah woke up with her stomach churning again.

"God!" She quickly scampered out of bed, in search of the nearest bathroom.

She was about to open the door, when she heard somebody doing the same as she was about to do behind it.

"Amelia?" She quickly recognized the voice behind the door.

"Yeah, you can come in."

Sarah slowly opened the door.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness if it hits you every moment of the day." She rolled her eyes and began to brush her teeth.

"What time is it?" She wondered how early Jareth and her fell asleep.

"I guess about midnight." Amelia shrugged.

"Oh."

"How did you know I was in here?" She said with a tilt of her head.

"I came to throw up too." Sarah giggled. Amelia put her hands on Sarah's shoulders. Sarah noticed a light cramping again, at least they were done with their honeymoon.

"Wait! Could you be, ya know, pregnant?" Her eyes sparkled.

"No, Amelia, don't be silly."

"Are you sure? I really want a niece or nephew! The only one I have currently have is half UnSeelie! And it's not born yet!" She cried.

"Calm down." Sarah giggled.

"I think you should see a doctor." She stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm having cramps, and we all know what that means." She eyed her.

"Yeah, implantation." Amelia snickered, but Sarah froze.

She could be right.

"I'm taking you to a doctor tomorrow, we can go to mine, he travels to your Kingdom all the time, so it should be fine." Amelia quickly left the bathroom before Sarah could argue.

Sarah snickered after her, but let it go. She had nothing to worry about, even if she was pregnant. She had always wanted a baby.

Sarah walked back into the room, her nausea long forgotten.

She climbed swiftly into bed, content with the way her day panned out.

Sarah was up before Jareth, packing and cleaning their room. She smiled contently at her work.

Jareth rolled around in the bed, and Sarah was glad she already got up.

She quickly wrote him a note.

_Jareth,_

_Amelia insists on taking me around the kingdom, and she wants to take me home. I already packed and cleaned for you. I love you!_

_Love, S._

She placed it on the bedside table and silently ran out the room, she didn't want Jareth to know of her plans, especially if she isn't pregnant.

Amelia was waiting for her in the dining hall, where breakfast awaited aswell.

Sarah's eyes lit up at the ham, sausage, and bacon. She ate hungrily, unaware of Amelia's humored gaze.

When Sarah was sure her stomach could hold no more, she leaned back in the chair.

"Ready to see him? He has a cute office just down the street." Amelia smiled sweetly and Sarah nodded, standing up.

"Mrs. Amsay?" A beautiful young woman said from behind the counter. Sarah slowly trudged up to it.

"Go through that door, and you will see another waiting room, a nurse will escort you from there." She smiled, and Amelia joined Sarah's side, leading her to the room.

They sat in the room for only a few moments, before an older man came trough the door with a clip board.

"Mrs. Amsay? I can see you know." He chirped. Sarah got up quickly an Amelia followed.

"We're going to need your weight, height, blood pressure, and your iron sample. Then I will take you into a room, ask you some questions, review your forums, then we will need a urine sample. After that, if you are pregnant, I will check your cervix, and give you some information." He gave a cheeky smile and led them into a room with a scale and a desk.

"Step up here, please." She did as he said, and he played with it.

Once he was finished with everything in that room, he began taking her into a medical room.

It had an examining table in the middle, and two desks. Sarah shuddered, she hated the doctors.

"Just sit there."

"Alrighty." She hopped up and Amelia sat in a spare chair.

"Okay Sarah, Have you been having any Nausea?" She nodded her head.

"Fatigue?"

"Slightly."

"Tender or Swollen breast?"

She squeezed her breast and shook her head.

"Mood Swings?"

"Don't think so."

"Cramping?" She nodded.

"Constipation?"

"Nope."

"Dizziness?" She shook her head and groaned.

"Missed Period?"

"Not yet."

"Heartburn or Changes in bladder?"

"Yes and not sure."

The man nodded and wrote in his clipboard. He stood and fumbled through the desk. He pulled out a plastic cup and handed it to her.

"Take it to the bathroom right next door, there is a small window you open, slid it through there and a nurse will test it."

Sarah did as he said, and walked back into the room.

"This is taking forever, Amelia." She whined.

"So." Amelia rolled her eyes. Sarah laid back on the table and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, a knock came at the door.

Sarah sat up as the doctor came in.

"Well, Queen Sarah, you are in fact pregnant."

Amelia squealed and Sarah's mouth gaped open.

"Please lay back and I will check to see how far along you are."

Sarah did as he said, for the umpteenth time. Amelia stood beside her. She cringed as she heard the snap of the gloves.

"You are roughly 9 days along. Congratulations." He threw away his gloves and left the room. Sarah jumped off the table, adjusting her clothes.

"Since you're a queen, he'll travel to you every month for a check up." Amelia shuffled trough the booklets he gave them.

It was silent walk home, Sarah was in complete shock.

"Compose yourself, mommy." Amelia nudged her as the approached the castle. Sarah smiled.

"I'm gonna have a baby." She whispered.

"I felt like that too, not sure how I felt. You'll recover from the shock soon. At least you're married." Amelia whispered back at the entered the castle.

"I'm getting something to eat before we leave."

Sarah smiled as she took a bite of the chicken wrap Amelia got her from the kitchen.

"Let's just teleport." Amelia shrugged and Sarah agreed.

They were just inside the gates of the Goblin City, and Sarah felt so happy.

"I'm home!" She giggled. Amelia shook her head, laughing. They walked through Goblin City, which was strangely quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Sarah looked around.

"Does Jareth have a runner?" Amelia questioned.

"Maybe, we should hurry and get inside then, just in case." The women scampered inside the large castle.

"Jar-"

"_WELCOME HOME, QUEEN SARAH_!" All of Goblin City chimed together. Sarah began crying tears of pure happiness. Sarah looked at Amelia who was crying both laughed and hugged each other, two emotional pregnant women.

"Sarah, why are you crying?" Jareth said with humor in his voice.

"This is so sweet!" She saw her subjects going towards the community dining hall.

"Free lunch?" She asked.

"It's a celebration, the Queen and King is back after a long 9 days." He winked at her and she blushed. Then her thoughts went to something else, her growing child. Amelia stiffened slightly, wondering if Jareth could hear her thoughts.

"Come on, Queen Sarah, lets go find Sebastian. He's probably eating with the rest of them. Excuse me, Pongo." She rubbed the Goblins head. He smiled up at her, and moved over for the two Queens.

The three of them found Sebastian, eating, of course. He was seated with Tatiana and Kaspar.

"Hello, Kaspar." Sarah sat beside the shy country man.

"Hello, Your Majesty." He looked into her melted pools of emeralds with his own sea-foam irises. She smiled warmly at him, glad he wasn't as shy today.

"Sarah!" Tatiana squealed.

"You look so calm until you speak." Sarah chuckled. Jareth snickered beside her.

"Are you pregnant yet?" She exclaimed. Sarah laughed in response. She didn't really want anybody to know before her parents and Jareth. Sarah began munching on her salad in front her.

After their little celebration, the kingdom went back to normal, Jareth and his family had intended on training Sarah in her Queen duties, but something so much more urgent came up.

A small goblin bursted though the sitting room doors.

"Everybody! It's Penelope!"

Everybody stood at once and teleported to her exact location.

She laid on the grass, her belly very large and bulging. She was sweating and panting.

"Oh my god! MY WATER _BROKE_! I _HATE_ YOU DAMON!"

"Shh, calm down." Tatiana and Amelia kneeled beside her, and Sebastian checked her cervix.

"She's a 9, the baby should be here shortly, but we don't have much time.

"Sebastian was in the medical area before he met Amelia." Jareth whispered to a confused Sarah.

"Oh." Sarah walked towards Penelope and kneeled beside her. Penelope gave her a strange look.

"I need to push!" Penelope cried.

"The baby's crowning. Okay Penelope, I you need to Push down, can you do that? Don't stop until I get to five, okay?"

She nodded frantically, and let out a piercing scream.

"One, two, three, four, five. Break."

"IT'S RIPPING!" She screamed.

"Almost done, sweetie." Amelia cooed.

"Again. One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Stop. One big one, and it'll be over with, okay? Go, big push!"

Penelope screamed a bloodcurdling scream. Which was joined by another cry. Penelope let her head lean back, gasping for air.

Sebastian went to work cleaning the baby, and cleaning its mouth out.

"It's a boy." Sebastian said lovingly.

"Let me hold him." Penelope said, tired. Sebastian placed him in her arms. She stared at the baby and smiled. Her hair clung to her wet face.

"I'm so glad I have somebody to give him to, I already made my decision. I know Tatiana and Kaspar don't want children for along time from now, and Amelia and Sebastian said they would be grateful to have the babe. This child is more responsibility than the average child, you all know that" She looked everybody over. "And you know of my gift, and I know exactly who the baby wants to be with, and who I want the baby to be with." Her eyes met Sarah's.

"M-Me?" Sarah's eyes pooled over with unreasonable tears.

"And my brother, of course." The feisty young woman said with a smile.

Jareth fell to his knees beside his wife.

"Thank you, Penelope. I'm going to teleport you to the medical room in our castle so the healers can look you and the baby over. I would love it if you chose to live in our castle again."

"Yes, I plan on staying in my old room again though, brother." She teased, and Jareth chuckled, and he teleported her and the babe.

"Well, today sure was an eventful day!" Amelia laughed as the walked through the castle doors, the sun was setting quickly, and Penelope was resting, the babe in the care of a fae nurse.

"We'll be here much more often, since you have my first nephew!" Tatiana squealed. Sarah giggled and they took their leave. Amelia left behind them with her husband.

"Why aren't Tatiana and Kaspar married?" Sarah questioned.

"Not a lot of Fae get married unless they're a King or Queen."

"Oh okay. Lets go see our new baby." She chirped. Jareth smiled and squeezed her hand.

Jareth led her to the place where the wished away infants laid until they were won back or adopted. They crept in softly, watching a woman gently swaying and humming. She loved her job with a passion. Sarah caught a glimpse of a goblin peeking from behind the crib, it looked fascinated. Sarah smiled at it and gestured for it to come out.

It did as she asked, and grasped Sarah's calves.

"Your Majesty, I am going to go check on Penelope, if you care to follow?" She said gently. They nodded. Including the small goblin.

They approached a set of double doors, exactly like the rest of the bedrooms. Sarah knocked before entering with the group.

Penelope opened the door, obviously freshly showered. She smiled warmly at Sarah, who was looking at her with jealously from her radiating beauty. Penelope stepped aside gesturing for then to come into the room instead of standing there like a mad person.

"Alright, Ms. Penelope, we need to fill out the rest of the birth certificate, do you want the father listed?" She began gently swaying the sleeping child again, and Sarah stared at him.

"Yes, I suppose if they want him to know who he comes from, _Damon Montgomery _should be listed." She crossed her arms over her small chest.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" She looked the three people over quickly.

"Let them pick it out."

"No, I think you should, you carried him after all." Sarah said softly. Penelope nodded and thought for a moment.

"Alfred William Amsay." She said confidently.

"It's perfect." Jareth and Sarah said together. They looked at each other with pure love in their eyes. Sarah stared at her baby once more, the baby that would soon be a big brother.. though Sarah knew she did not physically carry and birth this child, she knew she loved him more than anything in the whole world. She outstretched her arms, anticipating on holding her child. her little Alfred. In one day, she already had two children. One was not yet born, and only two people knew of it.

The woman placed the newborn in Sarah's arms. The babe cooed and smacked its beautiful little lips. Sarah lifted him up and placed a kiss on them. She loved him so much already, and she didn't even feel him kick inside of her, she wasn't there to find out he was conceived. She was slightly jealous, but she was happy she was able to raise this child, no matter who was biologically paired to. He was hers.

"May I hold him?" Jareth whispered. Sarah nodded, only now realizing she was silently crying. She passed him over, and Jareth looked him over. Sarah played with his beautiful chubby little hands, and feet.

"I recommend letting him lay down now, it's awfully late, and I need to sleep, Penelope too." The nurse hinted, then took her leave swiftly.

"How much did this chubby boy weigh?" Sarah giggled, looking at his small amount of curly dark auburn hair, she wondered what color his eyes were.

"That cherub was 8 pounds, 3 ounces!" Penelope exclaimed quietly.

"Wow!"

"I'm going to sleep, so I'll talk to you two tomorrow." Penelope turned off the lights , not caring if they were still there or not, they snickered as they left with their new baby.

"So we have to sleep in your old room for tonight, the royal bedroom is not completely finished yet, I will conjure up a crib for Alfred." He said, Sarah now handling the baby as they walked through the doors.

"Okay, one, he's sleeping in the bed with me, weather you sleep with us or not is up to you, I refuse to put my baby in a crib like that, I mean he is only a few hours old! Why would you leave a baby that young alone? It's just cruel!" She cried, furious.

Jareth looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, he can sleep with us, I didn't know if you preferred co-sleeping or not." He tried calming her down, but it was slightly funny the way she flipped out by a simple statement.

Sarah laid him down very gently in the middle of them bed, and flourished her wrist to change her clothing. She eased in beside her new son and cuddled to him, breathing in the best smell in the world, he smelled even better than Jareth did at that moment.

Jareth laid beside the two, and soon after, the new family drifted to sleep in each others arms.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Let's see how the new parents deal with a baby without nine-ten months of preparation! (; Also, somebody told me to go check their story out, and I loved it! I love to read y'alls stories, so tell me if you want me to check it out! (: 3

They all slept comfortably, for 2 hours.

"Why is he crying, Sarah?" Jareth mumbled, half-asleep.

"He's hungry." Sarah snapped.

"Feed him." He fell back asleep, and Sarah felt a bubbling rage until she looked down at the hungry child.  
She got up with little Alfred, and walked to a small fridge full of Penelope's pumped breastmilk. She had pumped for an hour and a half just to get enough for two days.  
Sarah worked quickly, shoving the bottle in a bottle-warmer from aboveground.

When she finally put the bottle in the baby's mouth, and his crying ceased, Sarah smiled and began walking to the bed to sit and watch him eat.  
She looked him over, every part of him was absolutely perfect, Sarah smiled at the ways his little toes curled while he ate, and the way his eyelids fluttered closed as he sucked. She loved this baby so much, and she just met him. She didn't even give birth to him, but yet she didn't care. This was _her_ son.  
She looked at Jareth, who was fast asleep. Her gaze turned to a glare as she saw that he just ignored them and fell asleep.

_Great Father_ She thought bitterly.

After Alfred fell back to sleep, Sarah slid him down very gently, trying her best not to wake him up again. After she was successful, she lay beside him and cuddled to her little newborn.

By morning, and after repeating the same thing multiple times, Sarah was completely exhausted. She lay on her pillow, drooling.  
Jareth titled his head, taking in the sight of a dead asleep Sarah. He felt awful for not helping her last night. He bit his bottom lip and scooped up the sleeping babe. He whimpered slightly, his little lip pouting. Jareth smiled at him and began swaying him with his arms. He walked around the room, and out the doors, leaving Sarah alone to sleep. He walked down the halls, all around the castle, staring at the newborn babe in his arms. He felt different from when he would if this was a child who got wished away in his care. He felt love, a lot of it. It was obviously a different love than he held from his wife, but it was on the same levels.

Sarah stirred in her sleep lightly, self-consciously knowing she slept with a baby. She placed her hand where the baby slept, and sat up frantically when she felt the cool silk under her palm.

_Jareth, do you have Alfred?_

No answer.

"Oh my god, where is he?!" She got up quickly, not caring what she was dressed in (leggings and a white camisole.) She ran out the room, calling for Jareth, or anybody.  
She came to Penelope's room, and busted in without knocking.

"Where's Alfred?" She cried.  
Penelope was standing in front of her closet, looking for a shirt to wear. She was currently in her undergarments and leggings.

"I don't know, I heard Jareth singing a lullaby earlier. He's probably with him." She said white she pulled her shirt on.

"I gotta find him, Jareth didn't even help me last night and he thinks he can just take him without even telling me." Sarah scoffed. As she was about to turn to find her husband and child, Penelope spoke up.

"Wait, I've got to speak with you for a moment. About your pregnancy."  
Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and unconsciously held her breath.

"What do you mean?" She said guilty.

"You forget of my gift." Penelope replied dangerously.

"Ugh." She turned to face the teenager.

"Sixteen and pregnant?" She teased.

"I'm married _and_ a Queen, Penelope." Sarah crossed her arms across her chest.

"Does Jareth know of the babe?" The way she spoke, one would think she was in her mid-thirties and not fifteen. Sarah rolled her eyes, and Penelope knew he did not.

"What're you waiting on?" Penelope shifted her weight to one foot, waiting for Sarah to answer.

"Well, Alfred is only a day old, and I just found out yesterday. I want to tell my parents of Alfred before I tell everyone I'm with child. I don't know how to tell him. I don't even know if he wants children so early, I mean he didn't even help with Alfie last night, how would he deal with a ten month old _and_ a newborn?" Sarah rambled, and Penelope listened quietly.

"Did you just say 'Alfie'?" Penelope snickered.

"I think it could be a cute nickname, especially if it catches on." Sarah smiled.

"Who knows you're with child?"

"Just Amelia, probably Sebastian, and you."

"Alright, Mommy, go find your kid." Penelope smiled and Sarah left.

Jareth sat in the throne room, no goblins were there, due to the fact he didn't want the babe startled. He planned for Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus to come and visit him and his family after Sarah joined them. He tore his gaze from his sleeping child when he heard footfalls outside the room; he knew who it was before she began to speak.

"Why do you think you can just ignore me all night, and then wake up and kidnap my baby?" She would've yelled, if it wasn't for Alfred, so she just stuck with talking very bitterly and fiercely.

"Calm down, Sarah. I saw you were deeply asleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I decided to take care of him for you this morning since I was such a deadbeat last night." Sorrow was deeply laced in his voice towards the end. Her eyes softened at the sight of her husband looking down at the babe, and she began to walk towards them.  
She sat beside them on the throne, thinking about one of her own. Then, a thought hit her. It wasn't her own thought, and she wouldn't have been surprised, if it wasn't for the image that came to mind.  
It was herself, heavily pregnant, and Jareth giving her a foot-massage.

"Jareth?" She tried her best to refrain from laughing.

He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Oops." He snickered.

"Jareth, do you, you know… want children?" She asked warily.

"I've already got one, and I want four, so yes. Are you trying to tell me something, Sarah?" He smirked.

"Well, cat's out the bag." She winked.

"What does that mean, I wonder?" He teased.

She leaned in close to him, and grabbed his face. "I'm pregnant." She whispered in his ear. He gave her one of the most beautiful expressions, and grabbed her face with one hand, the other securing the baby. He kissed her passionately for a few seconds before breaking away to look at her.  
Now that he studied her, he could most positively see the glow.


	34. Chapter 34

The Love of a Fae 34

**A/N: So I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, I'm wondering if you guys are losing interest? Let me know! I swear this chapter should get your blood pumping ;P**

The lovely family sat in the throne room, awaiting their guests consisting of Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, and all of Jareth's family, including cousins, aunts, uncles, and the like. Sarah was dressed like a queen should be, and had been practicing her professional face all afternoon. They planned on going to Sarah's close family later. They had been away from the kingdom too much lately, and things Kaspar could not do were piling up.  
When a small goblin announced the arrival of all of Jareth's close family, Sarah straightened her back and took the sleeping babe.

"Where is my Grandson?" They heard an excited Queen exclaim from down the hall. Sarah snickered and kept her eyes on the entrance.

"You must hush, Clarissa! The child is probably asleep!" A deep toned King called just as loud. They both entered, all of their shared children trailing behind, laughing quietly.

"Ooh!" Queen Clarissa squealed when she caught sight of the chubby baby.

"Please, calm yourself!"  
Clarissa glared at him until he looked away. She smiled as her gaze turned back to Sarah and Jareth.

"Can I hold him?" She asked softly.

"Mhm." Sarah smiled pleasantly as she stood to hand him over. They shifted the baby very carefully. He fluttered his eyes open once he was settled in her arms.

"Gareth! Come look! His eyes are opened!" Everybody gathered around him, including Jareth and Sarah. They all gasped as they were met by one eye glowing golden, and one dilated eye that ran in the family. He flared his arms around, but he made no fuss. He gurgled a bit and everybody giggled.

"He is so adorable. What's his name?" Clarissa cooed.

"Alfred William." Jareth and Sarah said together.

"I wanna hold him!" Tatiana whined.

"Let your father have a turn!" They passed him around to his Grandfather. Gareth's face visibly softened once the babe was placed in his arms.

"He looks just like me." Gareth chuckled.

"He could pass for your biological son." Amelia turned to Jareth, then back to the child her in Fathers arms. The baby looked around the group and sucked on his middle and ring fingers. Sarah smiled greatly at the action.

"My turn!" Tatiana exclaimed, and the babe eyed her.  
They passed him to her and she smiled and began humming. The baby began to whimper and he got passed to Kaspar.  
Kaspar's face brightened at him, and the baby rooted at his neck. They all laughed.  
Just as he was about to be passed to Amelia, who was going to feed him, another Goblin came in, announcing Jareth's distant family.

"Sarah, take him, sit on the throne, and feed him. Make excuses not to pass him unless you feel one-thousand percent comfortable with it." Clarissa said quickly in a hushed tone, and the confused Sarah did as she said. Sarah stuck the warmed bottle in his mouth, and watched the door with her professional face on. Jareth sat beside her, and wrapped one of his arms above her hips gently. He gave her a small smile before collecting his face together.

A large group of brunette and blonde fae came through, ages ranging from toddlers, to elders, a mixture of male and female.

"Hello." Jareth said warmly.

"Hello!" They all chimed together. It freaked Sarah out a bit.

"Good Afternoon." Sarah said with a smile.

"Your Majesty." Most of them said in union. Sarah tried to keep her expression together.

The next hour and a half was a bore to Sarah, and nobody besides the children offered to hold the babe. Sarah declined each time gently.

Sarah also found it a bore, because Jareth had to go speak to his family, and randomly bringing people to her for her to meet. She was upset because her friends never showed up. Sarah looked around to notice the crowd had died down by eighty percent. She rolled her eyes and sat back in the throne, and laid her eyes on Alfred again. She smiled at him.  
A Goblin cleared his throat before announcing three more guests.

Sarah's face brightened at the three names announced. Nobody else was here besides Jareth's close family.

"Alright, where's this royal baby of the rats?" Hoggle teased as he entered the room. The baby stirred in Sarah's arms. Jareth smiled at him before clicking his tongue. Sarah laughed a charming sound and Hoggle's eyes softened.

"My Lady! Whereat is thy baby?" Sir Didymus called.

"Sarah, baby!" The three boys stood in a circle in front of the throne.

"What's his name?" Hoggle questioned, eyeing the baby.

"Alfred William." Sarah said with a smile.

"You can call him Alfie, according to Sarah." A female voice chimed from the doorway. Sarah peered around Ludo, and they all looked behind themselves.

"Penelope!" Clarissa said, her eyes growing glassy.

"Mommy." Penelope began to cry. Sarah felt awkward watching their moment and teleported everybody besides the mother and daughter.  
They all stood in the middle of a field, staring a Sarah confused.

"How did you do that?" Jareth said, amazed.

"Probably my training." Tatiana spoke proudly.

"Sarah, now that you have a child, has Jareth explained how a fae ages until they're 18 years old? Amelia spoke up.

"Nope."  
She sighed loudly and eyed Jareth.

"We age like normal, until we are finished growing. So Alfred will age like Toby until his eighteenth birthday. But it's all very confusing. I'm 2,600. It equals to about twenty-six Aboveground. Sebastian is 3,000, Tatiana 2,200, Kaspar 2,500, and Jareth 2,300. I hope you understand?"

"Not really, but I'm sure it'll all work out." Sarah chuckled.

"Speaking of Toby, I'm sure my family would like to meet yours?" Jareth questioned Sarah with a raise of his eyebrows.

"We's gon stay here, to guard the Labyrinth." Hoggle spoke up for the three of Sarah's friends. Jareth nodded before turning to Sarah.

"Yeah, King Gareth, could you ask your wife if she's ready to go?" Sarah asked.  
Gareth stayed silent for a moment before smiling.

"She's on her way."

As if on cue, Penelope and Clarissa showed up in front of them.

"Let's go meet the Queen's family!" Penelope snickered. Sarah giggled and teleported them to her parent's front yard.

Sarah handed Jareth the baby, and walked to the front porch.

Sarah took a deep breath before raising her fist to knock.  
Before she could, the door swung open, with a knowing look on Karen's face.

"Sarah!" She exclaimed before taking Sarah in a bear hug. Sarah laughed and patted her back.

"Mom, I believe you know the royal family?" Sarah turned to Jareth's family, her eyes locked on Alfie. Karen nodded at the family and curtsied. They _all _bowed and curtsied. Sarah smiled at them before turning to her step-mother. Sarah waved for them all to come inside, and Karen couldn't ignore her Queenly cast. Karen's face was colored in confusion. She shook her head and entered, closing the door behind her.

It was a strange sight, Karen's living room filled with Kings and Queens, Princesses and Princes, and a newborn. Toby was in a corner laughing playing with his toys.

"So, who's the kid?" Robert said from his position on his Laz-Boy. Jareth chuckled and looked down at the sleeping babe.

"We came here to introduce you to Alfred Williams Amsay. Prince of the Goblin City." Sarah spoke proudly.  
Robert and Karen both looked confused, while Jareth's family looked proudly at Alfred.

"Your Grandson." Penelope explained slowly. Karen and Robert both gave each other glances, before setting their eyes on the child.

"I don't understand?" Karen spoke first. Sarah took the child and began feeding him with a bottle Jareth cleverly brought.

"Penelope gave him to us." Jareth spoke quickly, his temper getting the better of him.

"Too young." Robert muttered before turning back to the T.V.

"Can I hold him?" Karen asked softly.  
Alfred, now awake, tore his gaze from his mother, and to his grandmother. Sarah held a troubled expression on her face, but not because what her mother asked, but from her Father's statement. How would he take it finding out she was also pregnant?

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I shouldn't have asked." Karen spoke, trying to hide the sadness coated heavily in her voice. Sarah shook her head quickly

"Of course you can!" Sarah exclaimed. Karen's face brightened as the child got laid in her arms.  
Karen gasped at the beautiful sight, she also gasped at the danger this child withheld.

"Is he, half UnSeelie?" Karen whispered, staring at his eye.

"Yes." Penelope said, not embarrassed at all. Karen simply nodded, and began rocking the child.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, Going up she goes! Up she goes!" Karen smiled as she sung quietly. Sarah smiled at the familiar song.  
Alfred gurgled, and Sarah believed he would be giggling if he was able. Sarah peeked at her father, who was eyeing the newborn jealously.

"Do you want to hold him?" Karen asked, turning to Robert. He sat up, and held his arms out in response. Karen smiled, as did Sarah and Jareth.  
Amelia sighed tiredly, shifting her weight from foot to foot, before leaning on Sebastian.

"You can sit if you want to, dear. A pregnant woman's feet need tender care." She gave a knowing smile and Amelia smiled gratefully as she lowered herself onto the couch. Sarah hated to see how she was going to be later in her pregnancy. She mentally rolled her eyes once she saw the daggers Amelia was throwing at her through her eyes.

"It's uncomfortable." Amelia snapped. Sarah did as she could not to laugh.

"You'll see." She said bitterly. Amelia began closing her eyes.

"Well, I guess since we're about to leave soon…" Sarah trailed off, nervous.

"You never stay long, dear." Karen whined. Sarah titled her head and smirked, something she began to pick up from Jareth.

"Yes, but, we have a kingdom to attend to now, Mom." Sarah said sadly, wrapping her arms around Jareth, who smiled at her lovingly. Robert sat in his chair, cooing to the sleeping baby.

"I understand, what were you going to say?" Karen questioned suspiciously. Sarah swallowed against the lump forming in her throat.

_It'll be fine, precious. I'll tell them if you don't._ Jareth said softly telepathically. Sarah looked up at him hopeful before turning back to Karen. She looked around the quiet room, everybody waiting on her. Penelope smirked in the corner beside Toby.

"I guess I should just come right out and say it. I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed. Everybody's jaw dropped besides the knowing ones. Sarah smiled sheepishly as she looked around. Karen stared at her daughter's flat belly.

"How far along are you?" She said after she slightly regained her composure.

"Ten Days." Sarah smiled.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Clarissa spoke in her Queenly voice. Sarah cringed at the discipline vibe it gave off.

"Mother." Jareth muttered. Clarissa gave him one of "those" looks.

"I just found out yesterday with Amelia. She told Sebastian and them Penelope knew because of her gift." Sarah shrugged, and Clarisssa titled her head.

"I suppose I understand. I didn't tell my family until I was showing." Clarissa and Gareth chuckled.

"I'm glad, I get another grandbaby." Robert said, staring lovingly at Alfred.

"I see I'm going to have to come back more often." Sarah giggled. Jareth gave her a quick concerned glance. She ignored it for now, but she would ask him later.

Sarah and Jareth arrived back at the castle an hour later, and Robert unwilling gave up the baby. Dinner was just about on, so Sarah and Jareth were sitting at the table with a bassinet just in arm's length. Sarah thought of something from earlier.

"Jareth.." Sarah mumbled.

"Hmm?" His eyelids were drooping; his hand was propped on his chin, his elbow on the table.

"Why were you so concerned earlier? About me visiting my parents, I mean."  
He stared at her for a moment. He glanced towards Alfred, and realized this would be their only alone time. His eyes burned with a passion and Sarah fought not to shiver. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He took her mouth to his, and kissed her slowly. His hand gripped her waist, and the other raked his way up to her breast. He squeezed it lightly and she moaned.

Sarah fixed her shirt quickly before unlocking the door, sending two goblins flying in and out.  
Jareth sat at the table, now wide awake, smirking proudly. Sarah rolled her eyes and sat beside him.

"Stop looking so proud, Jareth." Sarah mumbled as she dug in hungrily.

"It's not every day I get responses like that. Five times." He began eating too, and Sarah blushed heavily.

"Sarah." Jareth said sternly.

"What?" Sarah smiled, still blushing.

"SIRE!" A Goblin rushed in urgently. Jareth stood up quickly and urgently, his back very straight and his shoulders broad.

"What?" He quickly said, already feeling as if he knew what was about to escape from the goblin's lips.

"DAMON ESCAPED!"

"GAURDS!" Jareth yelled. Two burly ogres came through the doors.

"Yes?" Their deep tones collided.

"A prisoner escaped. The dangerous one. The _THREAT_ to my family. Also, After you find him, kill him." Jareth said before the ogres ran out the doors.

"Jareth." Sarah whimpered from behind him, cradling the baby very close to her chest. He strode over to her and grabbed her delicate shoulders. He looked at the raw fear in her eyes. It wasn't for her; however, it was for her child, and Penelope. He took her mouth to hers roughly, Sarah tasted the danger dripping from his tongue. He pulled away and stared passionately and protectively into her eyes.

"I will _never _let him hurt you, or Alfred."

"I love you."

"I love you more, Mon Amour. I will lay down my own life to protect yours."

She kissed him once more before he left, giving Amelia and Tatiana to hide Sarah and Penelope, and for Sebastian and Kaspar to protect all of them.

Jareth silently prayed as he strapped his armor on, walking swiftly down the castle halls.

A/N: SO I am on vacation as I type, so sorry for the delay, and I won't be updating again until Monday (:  
Thank you! I love you allllllllllll!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Review!(: Also, I'm the Queen of typos, so I tried to make this chapter as perfect as I could (:

Sarah sat in a room locked down with metal over the doors, and no windows. She was rocking the baby in a rocking chair that was placed beside a crib and a couch. Amelia and Tatiana sat on the couch playing with a word search, and Penelope sat on the floor sleeping against a wall. The only light source was four large candles on each wall of the small room. She could hear Kaspar and Sebastian talking boredly. She tried to console the crying child, but knew it wouldn't help him as long as she was such a mess.

"Sarah, really now? Why are you such a mess?" Amelia said. Sarah glared at her.

"Are you serious right now? This problem is so big we're having to be in a metal room with two men guarding us!" Sarah almost yelled. Alfred began crying louder. Sarah gave him light kisses until he calmed down, she calmed down a bit too.

"Do you not trust your husband?" Amelia said fiercely.

"Well... yeah..."

"Do you trust your own guards?"

"Yes…"

"Do you trust the men outside that very door?" Amelia let her anger drip through her voice when talking about her husband and father of her unborn child.  
Sarah sighed and realized Amelia was right. She rocked the babe that was now asleep.

"Do you want me to hold him?" Tatiana chirped in.

"Sure, just try to keep him asleep." Sarah said as she stood to pass the baby. The babe shuffled in Tatiana's arms but soon fell back to sleep. Sarah sat back in her chair and played the waiting game.

Jareth snuck outside the castle, feeling Damon's presence hiding in Goblin City. He let his military instincts take over, and found himself in the shrubs. He closed his eyes and listened. He snapped them open when he heard the crunching of leaves not far.  
He walked very carefully towards the noise, making sure not to cause any ruckus of his own. He smiled when he saw a man with dark auburn hair crouched in the same position as him. He growled and pounced.

He cursed loudly when he was holding nothing but air. Curse Gareth for teaching Damon that trick! He immediately stood to get out from his vulnerable position. He wanted to know badly how Sarah was doing, but remember it was for the better to have disconnected his mind from hers temporarily. If she needed him, she could call. He sighed as he began searching and listening again. He stood up very straight; the Labyrinth was trying to connect with him.

_Master… _The echoic voice of the Labyrinth spoke.Jareth stayed quiet while he waited for it to finish.

_Master… Somebody has entered without a time limit. Should I banish him?_ She spoke enthusiastically in her child-like voice.

_Trap him the best to your abilities. I believe this man is a threat to my family. _Jareth demanded.

_As you wish. _Her voice faded from his head. He wiped mud from his shining armor. He sighed and ran for the Labyrinth, his armor clanking the whole way there. He was determined to get this treacherous man weather it killed him.

Sarah's head began to throb lightly. She held a hand to her temple and kept the other wrapped around the babe.

_Master… _The child-like voice whispered in her mind. Sarah sat up straighter and looked around the room.

"Who's there?" She said. She was the only one awake besides Tatiana, who was trying to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Tatiana said as she sat up, looking around too.

"I heard someone." She narrowed her eyes and searched the room once more, before leaning back and rocking Alfie.

Master…

"What is that?" Sarah cried, looking around again.

"What do you speak of?" Tatiana exclaimed.

"A voice... Oh!" Sarah remembered Jareth asking if the Labyrinth had joined her yet.

"What?" Tatiana stood, now worried.

"It's just the Labyrinth." Sarah shrugged. Tatiana sat back down and relaxed, still eyeing Sarah.

_I think._ Sarah thought.

_It is, Master. There is a presence in the Labyrinth I do not recognize. What do you want me to do? _She spoke ominously.

_Has Jareth been informed?_ She looked at Tatiana, who was now drifting to sleep.

_Yes. _The Labyrinth drew the word out before leaving. Sarah shook her head before leaning it back to try to sleep for a short while. She groaned once she realized this would be a long, sleepless night. She sighed and magically conjured a book.  
Ironically, it was The Labyrinth. Though she already read this tale once before, she felt the need to re-read it. So she leaned her head back and held the book up, and began reading the mysterious and ever-changing book, just like the Labyrinth.

Jareth smiled once he entered his glorious Labyrinth.

Welcome Master!

_Thank you._ He began walking forward. He was searching blindly, for Damon had been practicing disguising his presence _with_ him before his betrayal. It made Jareth sick he had taught Damon so many things to be used against him. How did he not see it coming?

"Ooooh!" He heard a group of women singing. Water Nymphs. He groaned as he realized he had no choice but to pass them.  
He passed through the draping ferns very quietly. He saw the women splashing and dancing half-naked with only leaves covering themselves. He knew what power they possessed and how this challenge slowed the runners down greatly, he kept his eyes away from them and their wet bodies.

He thought of Sarah to keep his eyes from wandering. As he was almost out of the clearing, he heard the water stop being thrown, and he dared to look behind himself. He groaned when he realized the Nymphs saw him.

"Hello, King Jareth." One purred, purposely causing her breast to be shown from under its covering.

"Yes, have you come to have some fun?" The second said seductively. He thought of Sarah hard before turning towards them completely.  
He saw all four of them touching themselves, running their long fingers up their wet thighs, and over their breast. It reminded him of his of his first time with Sarah, how she tried to seduce him. He cursed under his breath as he realized she would find out.

"No ladies, I have come to banish a threat from the Goblin City." He said, he half-turned before one spoke.

"King Jareth, is it a man with auburn hair and glowing eyes? Very attractive?" A Nymph spoke, still trailing her fingers up and down her body. Jareth nodded, very uncomfortable. He craved his wife's touch right now to distract himself from the women.

"Mm. Yes, I saw him outside; he didn't come in here, however." She said disappointed.

"Which way did he go?" He asked urgently.

"Straight ahead. Won't you stay?" She walked towards him and began trailing her fingers across his chest, causing the others to mimic her.

"I mustn't. Goodbye."  
He half-ran out of the clearing, and sighed a sigh of relief when he was completely out. He fixed his shirt and thought of different ways Sarah would react. He stayed quiet, listening. He drew in his breath when he heard a snap of a twig.

He turned around to where the sound came from and walked towards it. He saw a blur of a man, and chased after him just as fast. He prepared himself for battle, before turning the corner to see he was no longer there. He cursed under his breath and continued walking, always alert.

Sarah sat in her rocking chair, staring at the book whose tale didn't stop at her taking the child back. It gave everything, even after tonight. Sarah was afraid to turn the page after it stated _"The Labyrinth joined the mighty goblin Queen.". _She drew in a breath that sounded more like a hiss and turned the page.

She simply began from the beginning of the page.

_While Queen Sarah stayed locked up in a secure room, hiding her away from the UnSeelie man, the powerful goblin King enter the home of the beautiful and seductive water nymphs. The Kings eyes trailed over their bodies multiple times, and allowed them to touch him. He knew his Queen would not be happy, and politely told them he couldn't stay to have their version of fun.  
When he exited, he wasn't as alert as he should have been, and missed the man standing in front of him. The man smiled evilly and began a chase. This man loved games, and knew King Jareth was a sore loser. He laughed the whole time, before teleporting against the Labyrinth's rules. The King would not be humiliated again. He had plans declared war, and he knew not of the powerful army the man had locked away, waiting to be used and ever training. The man stood outside the Goblin Castle, ready to take back what was his._

The pages went blank from there. Sarah's breath picked up pace, and before she knew it, she was fighting against hyperventilating. Jareth didn't need to be in the Labyrinth, he needed to be here.

"Sebastian! Kaspar!" Sarah yelled, utterly freaking out now. All the women woke up, staring at Sarah yelling; surprisingly the baby didn't wake up. Sebastian came in through the doors, Kaspar following him.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian called.

"Damon is here!" She began sobbing.

"How do you know?" Kaspar questioned, but never doubted.

"The book! The Labyrinth!" She cried, cradling her baby. Sebastian's face paled.

"Can I see?"  
Sarah nodded and handed him the book. He quickly read over the page before handing it to Kaspar. They all passed the book around and exchanged scared looks.

"We'll protect you with our lives." Kaspar vowed to the woman and the newborn. Sebastian strapped his armor on; Kaspar had his on before now, always the prepared country boy. Sebastian ordered for them to hide together and do all they could to keep each other quiet. Sarah fought hard not to sob. She grabbed her book as Amelia began walking out the door. Sarah griped Alfie tight. She refused to lose him.

She went out the door after she realized they all left.

_Jareth, Damon is at the castle, you must hurry._ She urgently sent him.

No answer. Sarah began crying as she walked down the empty, dimly lit hallway.

"Wait." She said, turning around. She turned a full 360 degrees, and didn't see _anybody_. Her breath quickened and she held her baby tighter. Nobody was here, not even the guards that were supposed to stay no matter what the problem was.

"Hello?" She called out. She heard footsteps clicking.

"Hey! Who's there?" She called out, trying to hide her panic. A tall man came into view, and Sarah smiled.

"Oh, I thought you left your post!" She said, slightly angry her guard took a stroll with consulting anyone.

"Any news on Damon?"  
The man stayed silent.

"I'm speaking to you and I demand an answer!" She demanded.

"You'll get one." Damon's smooth voice rang through her ears. Sarah could make out his dark auburn hair and she stood still as he began circling her and Alfred.

"So, this is my child?" He said.

"No, he's mine." She said fiercely. Her engagement ring suddenly felt heavy.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I don't believe you carried him, or helped conceive him." He whispered in her ear from behind. "He's got my hair. Also my eye." He began walking again.

_JARETH! _ She mentally screamed.

"He won't be able to help you, my dear. He's blocked you out. I saw him go back to the nymphs. Maybe he stayed longer than intended."

"What do you want?" She spat.

"I want _my_ child, _you_ as my _wife_. Oh yes, and this kingdom as my own." He shrugged.

"Never!" She yelled. He pushed her against the wall softly. He pressed his hips to hers.

"You'll see." He dipped his head down to her neck and began kissing and biting her.

"_Jareth!" _She screamed. He stopped sucking to chuckle.

"He won't come, dear." He took her mouth to his. He forced her lips open and danced his tongue around her mouth, trying to get a reaction. He pulled away, frustrated.

"Is the babe distracting you?" He looked down at the baby before teleporting him to Penelope.

*WHILE SARAH IS GETTING HER BOOK*

"Come on, I'll lead the way." They all walked out the door, not noticing Sarah not following.

They went down a magically hidden stairwell, walking carefully in the dark room. Once they reached the floor, they magically put jackets on themselves, it was very cold down here.

"Alright, we should probably sleep. Sarah, you can have the bed right there since you've got the baby." Sebastian said. They all thought they heard the springs shake, and it was very dark.

"Alright, let's feel around for the blankets." Tatiana said.

"Found them! Oh! I found two mattresses! Perfect!" Amelia said, dragging the items out.

"Those mattresses can only sleep one, Amelia." Kaspar said quietly.

"Oh. Can I have one? My back would be killing me tomorrow otherwise." Amelia said sweetly. Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, honey. Tatiana can have the other one."

"Yay!" Tatiana squealed.

"What about me? Biased." Penelope spoke from somewhere near the staircase.

"Sorry, Pen. I forgot you were with us." Kaspar said apologetically.

"It's alright, I was just kidding." Penelope laughed.

"Alrighty then, let's get some rest before we have to go into battle." Sebastian said, trying not to worry the women. The mattresses squeaked as the women got comfortable.

"Penny, are you gonna lay down?" Kaspar said politely.

"No." She sounded afraid.

"What's wrong?" Kaspar was now standing in front of her.

"Why am I holding Alfie?" She sobbed. Kaspar slowly stretched his hand out to see if she was being used by dark magic. When he felt something warm, he gasped.

"I've gotta look for a candle, darlin'. Stay there." Kaspar quickly shuffled around the room, looking for anything that felt like a candle. He smiled when he was victorious in his search. He lite it with his magic and held the light in front of Penelope. He gasped again when he actually saw Alfred. He walked carefully over to the mattress, hoping not to trip over any sleeping people.

"Oh my lord. Sarah isn't here!" Kaspar whispered to Penelope, who was now staring at the babe, still afraid.

"We can't leave here, though!" Sebastian said, now beside Kaspar.

"Jareth is gonna kill us…"

"Damon." Sarah whimpered.

"Shh." He began kissing her neck again, now dipping lower, between her breasts.

"Damon, please stop." She sobbed.

_Jareth please_. She mentally cried.

"Sarah, please stop crying." His fingers trailed down her stomach, and he stopped once he hit her lower abdomen.

"Are you with child?" He kissed behind her earlobe.

"Please, Damon!"

"Mm. Are you with child?" He kissed again.

"Yes." She whispered. She didn't want to be here, under his touch. She cried for Jareth, she screamed for Jareth! Why wasn't he here?

"Humph. I guess I have to take you to a bed."  
And they were magically teleported to a bedroom.

"JARETH! PLEASE!" She screamed as loud as she could. He picked her up and she began thrashing around. She kicked his arm, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Calm down, Sarah! I don't want to hurt you!"  
He laid her on the bed and used magic to keep her still.

"There." He sighed.

"Jareth!" She cried, now extremely exhausted. She began having cramps.

_Oh God! Not cramps! Jareth! Your baby! _She cried to him once more. She can't give up on their love. She felt an electric charge run through her body, and when she opened her eyes, she was floating. She looked down at Damon and laughed.

"What're you doing?" He said, very angry. She smiled and closed her eyes, at least she was safe. Her eyes snapped open again as she realized this might not be good for the baby. A single tear rolled down her already wet face as she realized she might not be pregnant after tonight.

_Sarah…_ The wispy voice said.

_What?_

_Your babe is the one projecting the magic…_

_What do you mean? How?_

_The babe of the Mighty Goblin King will be very magical; the Champion of the Labyrinth's babe will be very magical…_

_Amazing! Where _is _Jareth? _She asked aggravated. She was too much in shock to really register the fact her child would be _very_ powerful.

_He is not in my care anymore… _The Labyrinth's voice wisped away. Sarah sobbed as she realized what that meant. She could barely hear Damon yelling. She could hardly register the clanking of iron. She ran her fingers down the electricity that had to be coming from her unborn baby. He cried to herself for the loss of her husband. Her two children would grow up fatherless. At least they had their Aunts and Uncles. And two sets of Grandparents.

"Sarah!" It sounded like they were underwater. Sarah couldn't focus on the voices.

"Sarah, please baby!" The underwater man sobbed. She felt the electricity fade.

"Oh my god…" The man sobbed. She felt wet tears drop on her face. She had no energy to wipe them.

"It's my fault! It's my fault…" He sobbed again. Sarah slightly turned her head to the man; she wanted to tell him not to cry for her. She heard underwater women begin crying.

"Come, my boy. We'll get her to the medical room." A deep toned underwater man said. She felt herself being lifted off the ground, and two strong hands lifting her. She wanted to protest, God she wanted to protest. She had no energy to do it. She let out a deep breath and let herself fade.

*JARETH'S EXPERIENCE*

Jareth charged through the castle doors after feeling Damon's presence leave the Labyrinth and into _his_ castle. He stopped for a moment to listen.

"_JARETH! PLEASE!" _He heard a woman scream. He had no time for foolishness. This woman better be in danger. He ran towards the noise, trying to save his magic. He knew how powerful Damon was, maybe even more than he thought.

Once he finally reached the destination he knew the sound came from, nobody was here. He didn't care _who _it was, they would be dipped head first into the eternal bog of stench! _Everybody_ knew of the battle that was to happen right now_, everybody_ was in hiding.This "woman" must be with Damon. He stopped, and listened again.

"Jareth!" He heard a tired woman cry. He rolled his eyes and began walking towards the sound.He kept himself alert, knowing this could be a trap.

_Oh! Not! Jareth! Baby! _He heard an echo come in and out through his mind.Dark magic.He now ran towards the sound, though something told him danger was ahead. He smirked and welcomed the danger. He magically created an iron sword, coated in poison.He heard Damon yelling through a door right in front of Jareth.

"_GET DOWN!_ SARAH!"

Sarah? He had Sarah? Jareth let his subconscious mind take over, and kicked the locked down door. He flung his sword at Damon. He saw Sarah floating, but didn't pay attention, he had to defeat Damon. Damon now was flinging his own sword at Jareth. Jareth dodged each throw carefully. Jareth sliced Damon's armor and it made a screeching sound.

"GIVE UP, DAMON!"

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY RIGHTFUL KINGDOM!" Damon flung his sword at Jareth's face_, _which he quickly dodged.  
Jareth created a fireball with one hand, and threw it at Damon's head. He dodged it, but it hit his arm.

"AAAHHH!" Damon screeched. His eyes turned to fierce flames, and he struck Jareth's leg. Jareth, with all the training he has had, dodged it within a hairs length. He smirked at Damon.

"Give up yet pretty boy?" They danced a ferocious dance around the room. Somebody would have to give in.  
Jareth thrust the sword through a weak spot in Damon's armor.

"Jareth." He gasped. Blood spurted through his mouth before he slumped to the floor. His face was ever stuck in a shocked and hurt expression. Jareth kneeled down and closed his eyelids. He looked over at Sarah, whose face was turning very pale.Her lips began to turn blue, and Jareth raced over to her.

"Sarah!" He yelled. He heard the door bust open, but he didn't turn to see who came through it.

"Sarah! Please baby!" He sobbed; she began to slowly float down. She landed softly on the bed, and Jareth leaned over her. He shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Oh my god…" He sobbed roughly.

"It's my fault! It's my fault…" He sobbed again. He felt a heavy hand be laid on his back. He turned to look. Amelia, Penelope, Tatiana, Sebastian, Kaspar, His Mother, and His Father were in the room. He began sobbing roughly, not caring if the whole kingdom saw him. His wife was gone. His wife and child

"Come, my boy. We'll get her to the medical room." His father's deep and wise voice said. Jareth nodded and lifted her limp body up slowly. He didn't bother trying to stop his ever flowing tears.

Sarah awoke with a massive headache. She groaned and turned her head, eyes still closed.

"Sarah?" She heard a man with an accent call. She opened her eyes, but shut them again immediately. It was so bright in here!

"Jareth." She groaned. She felt light kisses all over her face and arms. She smiled and tried to reach his face.

"Sarah." He sobbed.

"Jareth, don't cry."

"I thought I lost you! I thought I lost you, Sarah!" He kissed her lips passionately; she kissed him back weakly, still not opening her eyes.

"Is the baby okay?" She slowly opened her eyes. Everybody was here, Amelia, Tatiana, Sebastian, Kaspar, Penelope, King Gareth, Queen Clarissa, Karen holding Toby, Robert holding Alfie, two goblins, and someone Sarah didn't recognize. She smiled at everybody. She looked around; she was in the new bedroom Jareth told her about.

It looked very similar to her old bedroom, but more golden and peach tones. The bed she was laying in was _huge_, it could probably fit six people comfortably. The ceiling was clear, because Sarah loved it like that.

"Why is this bed so big?" She laughed. She realized nobody answered her question.

"How is my baby?" She demanded.

"It's perfect, but Sarah…" Amelia started. Sarah glared at her.

"Continue."

"There's a possibility it could have a major birth defect. It used its magic way too early, trying to protect his or her mommy." She smiled sweetly at Sarah. Sarah looked around the room.

"I don't care. I will love this child with all of my heart and soul. Nothing could ever stop that." She said strongly.

"I love you." Jareth said before kissing his wife lovingly.

"I love you too, but how long was I sleeping?" She laughed.

"Four days." Penelope shrugged.

"I'm two weeks pregnant, and Alfie is six days old." Sarah smiled. Jareth patted her hand.

"Are you hungry?" Karen asked.

"A bit." Sarah smiled. Karen turned around and shuffled Toby to her hip. She turned around with a plate full of sausage links and pancakes.

"Thank you. Wait… Where is Damon?" Sarah said as Karen sat the plate and a fork on her lap.

"He's dead, honey. You don't have to worry anymore." Clarissa said lovingly. Sarah smiled as she ate.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" She looked around the room, they all answered with a nod.

"Honey, don't ever use magic again." Robert said sternly. Sarah laughed in response. She looked at the strange man. Or woman? He or she was hooded.

"You there. What is your name?" Sarah pointed to the person.

"My name is Persephone." She said quietly.

"What is your place in my kingdom?"

"I have no place, Your Majesty. Damon was my son." She said loudly.

"Your son?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sarah said before returning back to her food.

"It's no loss to me. Of course I loved him and he was my son, but he has done some horrible things in his life. Things I cannot stand to name. I apologize for my son's actions, Your Majesty." Her voice broke, and Sarah sighed.

"There is no need for you to apologize to me, Ma'am. Tell me, do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes. I have a place just out the gates."

"You are to live in the Goblin City. Are you Seelie?"

"I'm sad to say I am by blood. I have never acted on my bloodline and I pray every day their blood could be taken from my very veins. Thank you, very much." Sarah nodded in response before laying her head down on the pillow.

"I need to speak with Jareth alone, can you please step out?" She looked to everybody. They all nodded.

Once they were all out, Sarah turned to Jareth.

"Did you enjoy the company of the Water Nymphs?" She said, making him think she as serious. He face paled.

"I had to pass them, Sarah. I'm so sorry!" He kissed her, and spoke between kisses. "I didn't do anything, I'll never go again." He kissed her once more. And she giggled when he pulled away.

"I love you so much."

"As do I, My Queen."

**~THE END~**

A/N: So I hoped you guys liked that ending! I have another story I began writing called 'Whatever It Takes' until I write the sequel (: Stay tunes for that! It will be called "The Child of a Fae" :D

Also, check out my favorite story so far:

s/9618060/1/You-Are-Mine-Alone

Here's the link to my other story:

s/9604680/1/Whatever-It-Takes


End file.
